The Aftermath
by ramen-is-my-drug
Summary: After the Vegas Night fiasco, things take a toll for Eclare and Drali. But maybe it's for the better? Many other of Degrassi's finest included!
1. Chapter 1

Before you hate me, I am a HUGE Eclare fan (as probably 95% of Degrassi viewers are) but I was bored and wanted to write a little plotline for Drew and Clare. If you don't like it, then don't read it (it's as simple as that). But I hope you do like it! Anyway for those who haven't stopped reading this (thank you by the way!) the story will take place after "All Falls Down". Just pretend Simpson never cracked and exploded to a point where he's making all these "rules" (the dress code, no dance, no clubs, etc…). Alright, well hope you like it! (Things will be going a little slow, I may warn you.)

(Clare's POV)

I hate having those restless nights. Second semester starts tomorrow and I haven't talked to Eli yet ever since the dance. He hasn't been returning my calls throughout this whole break. After long thought at Grandma's house, I realized the last two dances I've attended reflect each other. The beach-themed dance I went to last year was when I was KC. I remember how worried I was of losing him when he simply checked out Jenna. I was right on that one. Now the most recent dance I went to was with Fitz/Eli. That worried feeling came back when I thought I was going to lose Eli when Fitz had that knife. Except, the worried feeling at the beach dance is nothing compared to the most recent one.

The moments we shared together flashed right before my eyes as I thought Eli was gone.

I'm not the one to usually admit this but I screwed up, big time. Saying "I can't be with you" to the guy I WANT TO BE WITH was a huge mistake. Eli's tactic against bullies had a small reason to why I broke up with him. The big reason is, really, I never want to have the feeling of thinking I lost him again. I thought breaking it off would make things easier for me. Boy, am I wrong. I think I officially lost him, and it's my fault.

_Beep Beep._ Text message? At this time of night? Who in their right mind would…

It was Eli. Eli finally replied back! Don't just look at the phone, open it!

"My locker tomorrow before school starts? We need to talk." I replied with an "ok" with a smiley face to make things sound less tense. He's not mad at me! I haven't lost him, yet. Soon we'll be kissing and having our first official date. I really am a worrier. All I need is to be hopeful and tomorrow will be great.

I felt confident walking to Eli's locker. Hopefully, he is at his locker. I don't mind waiting, though. Luckily he was at his locker. He seemed to be standing there listening to his MP3 player. Now I feel bad, he was waiting for me. Was it just me or did he look extra cute in his dark jeans today?

"Hey Eli," I greeted in a friendlier tone.

"You're late. I didn't know your early meant making me wait an hour for you," Eli smirked after he said that. If Eli is using his usual sarcastic comments then I know things between us are good.

"Well, I'm sorry. Biking here takes a little more time than driving a hearse," I fired, jokingly, back. A whoof of Eli lingered around my nose. Why did he smell like perfume?

"How was the trip to Granny's house, little red?" That was a cute comment considering I am wearing a red cardigan.

"Good. And it got me thinking A LOT. It made me realize how big of a mistake it was to break up with you," I had to be honest with him or else I could've been stalling until the bell rang. His vibrant face fell and he looked down, all awkward. Uh oh. This can't be good.

"Look, Clare. About that…" his voice trailed off. Was it that bad?

"What's wrong Eli?" Here it comes. He's going to say he doesn't want to be with me because I'm a terrible person who doesn't understand him.

"I met someone." WHAT? I felt like crying at that point. The second we were off, he decides to run into someone else's arms. So much for thinking we'd get back together. Ali was right all along, he would meet someone during winter break.

"Oh," was all I could cough out.

"I met her at a vintage record store. We started talking and things happened," Like lip-locking, "And now we're going out. I'm really sorry, Clare. I feel like a jerk and I understand if you never want to talk to. I would like to be friends, though." You leave me for some music hippie and you expect me to just be friends with you? I'm surprised I'm not strangling you at this point! NO I AM NOT GOING TO BE YOUR FRIEND! What reason would I be friends with you after this? Then I thought about it and there was one reason I have to be friends with Eli_._

_ Adam._

"We were good friends before. I don't see why we can't be friends now," _Because friends don't let their tongues collide._

"Cool. See you in English," Eli calmly replied as he started to turn around.

"Wait, you're not going to tell me the lucky girl's name?" I kept in my rage as much as possible. I should at least know who "she" is if we're going to be friends.

"Sarah. She's in our English class," he gave his one and only crooked smile as he walked away.

Of course it was Sarah from our English class. She had big brown eyes, a long and beautiful raven mane, and has the same taste in clothes as Eli. I never had anything against her but now that might change.

_Be the bigger person._

I had to let our past go, for the sake of Adam. It wouldn't be right to Adam that two of his close friends aren't talking because one of them couldn't forgive the other. It was already unfair enough when he played third wheel. I remember when KC and I broke up and the whole friendship circle broke apart. I couldn't let it happen again. If Jenna and I can be friends after all that, then I can fake being "buddy-buddy" Clare until I really get over Eli. You can do this.


	2. Chapter 2: Drew and Ali Fight

(Drew's POV)

I think Monday's are the most hated day of the week. It's certainly mine. Walking in the halls of school made this Monday even worse. If it's a new semester, why do I have still have the weight of regret from last semester? Football season was great. I got to be QB that is until Riley came back. I'm not even mad at him for that. What's in the past should always be kept in the past. Then why can't Ali forgive me and take me back? Girls take things too seriously.

_Drew, this is no fumble in football. This is losing trust from someone you care deeply about._

I hate that stupid voice in my head. It was like my mom, but worse because I couldn't tune her out.

"Hey, Drew," called out KC. He was reaching his hand for a fist bump but I couldn't give it to him.

"Ready for the new semester? I heard we get new hall passes in math." KC ignored my rejection and tried to small talk me. But who gives a crap about halls passes?

"If it means an erase a mistake pass then yes. If not, then no." KC knew by now what I was thinking about.

"Still hung up on Ali?" KC asked.

I was about to answer until Ali was walking our way. She looked absolutely hot. How could I have cheated on a girl like that? She had brains, beauty, and body.

"I'll take that as a yes," No really. Ali walked by, shooting me the worst possible look ever. If evil looks were like guns, hers would be an AK47. And just like that, she right past me. I couldn't let this be the end of us.

"Ali, wait!" I turned around and walked up to her. I felt bad for completely ditching KC but he'd understand. She turned and crossed her arms. Seeing her PO'd kind of makes her a little less attractive. I could care less, though.

"I'm waiting. What do you want, Drew?" Ali snapped at me. Damn. This girl really hates me. Taking me back is going to be harder than I thought.

"You, I want you. Ali, please please please forgive me. You know what I did was a huge mistake," Ali rolled her eyes at my begging.

"It's not just the Bianca thing. You couldn't even stick up for me when your mom accused me and started calling me names. All you did was stand there and watch me crash and burn. Now I've completely lost my parents' trust for something I never did!" She was mad about that, too? What more could I have done.

"What'd you expect to do? I can't talk back to my mom. I want to keep my family jewels," I'm not kidding. Once I forgot to set the table for dinnertime and she grounded me for three months.

"You're seriously that afraid of your mom?" Ali looked disgusted with me. I nodded.

"Anyone who lives under her roof is." That is not an understatement. I even think, at times, my dad is afraid of her.

"Apparently, that didn't stop your brother," Huh? "When you left for the little boy's room, I told Adam what happened. You know what he did? He went up to your 'scary' mom and told her the truth. That I would never do something like that," That's a lie, "and she apologized to me!"

"There are things Adam can do that I can't. I know I've disappointed but please give me another chance," I tried to grab her hand but she swatted it away.

"I'm done giving you chances. Even your transgender brother is more of a man than you are," She hissed, not literally. Then she walked away in her "I'm mad" strut. She's done these so many times I know what it looks like.

I'm not going to lie, her roast stung. Not because of her "you're not a man" throw down. But because she used the "transgender brother" card as part of the throw down. I guess I deserved it.

_This is officially my worst Monday. Ever._

**_Author's Note: _**I'm really sorry that Drew doesn't sound like a guy. I have a good reasoning, I'm simply a girl and it's hard to write an authentic guy's point of view. But I tried my best! Also, I'm not really going by the Degrassi storyline as you can see (Simpson's freakout and Ali going to a boarding school). Anyway, hope you guys like where this is going. And I'll keep you posted if people like it!


	3. Chapter 3: Misery in English

(Clare's Pov)

I felt a little better than what I did after this morning started. During homeroom, I got a little pep talk from Ali. She gave told me Eli wasn't worth it and a guy like him doesn't deserve me. Dave, Wesley, and Connor even tried to cheer me up. Then they stopped after Ali broke down about the "Drew" incident. At least I got Dave's "lucky" rabbit's foot for the day. I still wonder how could have Ali rejected someone as nice as Dave. Then again, she practically slapped Drew's face. I really do feel bad for Ali but I can imagine all the remorse Drew must feel.

I opened Ms. Dawe's door. Eli and Sarah were laughing until they noticed my still body while giving them the staredown. I quickly closed the door and decided to hang outside for a little while. I slid down to the ground as the thoughts in my head were racing.

Now I dreaded walking into Ms. Dawe's classroom. What's going to happen to our little trio? Is she going to kick me out and make chopped liver? Eli would probably let her take my place but Adam wouldn't let her, would he? What if I walk in and they're kissing? What if Sarah started talking to me, should I say hi? What if Ms. Dawes kicks me out and I get an F because I can't stop watching Eli and Sarah's every moment?

The door opened and it was Adam.

"Thought you needed some company," Adam kindly said as he sat down next to me giving out his hand. I didn't hesitate to grab it.

"Thanks, Adam. So I guess Eli told you," I wonder if Adam would be the type to pick sides? I wouldn't make him obviously but if he was given that ultimatum, who would he pick? Probably Eli's.

"Yeah, he told me when we finally hung out after New Year's Eve. It's weird. He wouldn't stop talking about you before he met her. I can't believe he'd just dump you like that. Even after all the things that happened with my brother and Ali, he still wants her back." Tell me about it. Ali just takes guys that care about her for granted.

"I wish a guy like that could care for me," I was too emotionless to cry. I felt like I wasted half of my sophomore year with him. Through all those heart to heart talks, flirty conversations, those group assignments, passionate kisses, thinking about him in my sleep, and crying about him in my sleep were all a waste. I felt Adam's arm go around me and his warm hand rub my hand.

"Eli did and still does care about you. It's just… something's not right about him," I could hear the worry in Adam's voice. He stood up, pulling me up as he rose. "Come on, I don't mind being late to English but I know you do. Ms. I can't get a B or else," Adam teased. I could tell he was trying to cheer me up by being sarcastic, like Eli always did. I followed my friend into class, aka what I would now call the Door of Doom.

I felt extremely miserable in English. I wish Ms. Dawes taught us something but instead, we were watching "To Kill a Mockingbird". I also wish we had seat changes because I currently dislike being behind Eli. What I hate more is his new girl sits right in front of him. Exchanging their affectionate gestures right in front of me burned, too. I could tell Sarah knew I was watching because she gave me those occasional glances. I dislike her as much as she dislikes me.

Eli didn't even acknowledge me or Adam as we got into the class. What is his problem? I get if he doesn't talk to me but Adam is his best friend. Eli is not the type to ignore everyone for a girl. Adam's right, something is wrong with him. But what?

I grabbed for Dave's purple rabbit's foot but then it accidently fell to ground, next to Eli's feet. If I could reach for the foot, I would. I blame genetics for not having a long enough arm. I had to ask Eli to grab it for me. Maybe that's the foot working its magic?

"Eli," I whispered in his ear. Sarah plainly looked at me. What? Can't a girl ask a guy a favor, even if he is taken? He turned around.

"What had to be so important for you to interrupt me?" Eli always has one those adorable sarcastic comments loaded. Wait, where was his smirk? Was he joking or was he being serious? "Anytime now. I'd like keep talking to my girlfriend." No grin. No smile. Nothing. Screw it, I'm doing being nice. If he's going to have that attitude, he doesn't deserve my friendship.

"You're an asshole," I muttered back. Did those words come out my mouth? Eli's eyes widened which means I must've said it. Wow. I can't believe I said that. Of all my 15 years of living I have never uttered _that _word out. Eli got me angry enough to cuss.

I sat there, still in awe. It felt really good to say that, though. KC treated me better after our breakup. He tried talking to me, asking me how I was doing. And Eli couldn't even get a rabbit's foot under his feet? _That's how worthless I was to him. _I didn't feel well. I want to get out of here before I pass out.

I walked up to Ms. Dawe's desk, "Ms. Dawes, I'm not feeling well. Can I go to the nurse's office?" Ms. Dawes seemed sympathetic and nodded.

I grabbed my things and headed off. I couldn't even look at Adam, let alone Eli. When I finally got out of the classroom, tears started streaming out. Looks like the emotions caught up with me. _Go to the bathroom before someone notices you_. My eyes were balling in the bathroom stall.

I cried for ever believing that he liked me, thinking I was special to him, even my parent's marriage still being on the rocks. Stall #3 was a pity party for Clare Edwards.


	4. Chapter 4: Drew's Discovery

(Drew's POV)

I wanted to pass out from boredom in math. This was definitely my most hated class. The teacher could care less if I was paying attention. He never turns around while he's teaching us the lesson on the whiteboard. They all looked like a bunch of random numbers to me.

I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. I checked it and it said I got a new picture message. Picture message? From who? I opened it and it was OH GOD! I knew who the sender was. _Bianca._ This girl would not give up, would she? I turned around and noticed her looking at me. All she did was smile. I'm not going to let this happen again.

Another message but this time it was a text. It was a text from Bianca that read "I heard about you and Ali. Want to celebrate being single again in the Boiler Room? ;)" Of course she put the wink face. I got another incoming text. "There's an extra seat next to me. You could have a little sneak peak ;) "

Not another wink face. Drew, I know you want to but don't. I need to get out of here before I do something stupid.

I yelled out, "Mr. Elweiser," he turned around.

"Yes, Drew. Gotta question about the Substitution Property on this proof?" Mr. Elweiser stated without even flinching. The what? What is he talking about?

"No. I need to use the bathroom," I could see the disappointed look on his face. I'm sorry if I'm not interested in what you teach. Don't take it personally.

"Hall Pass is next to the door. You can grab it on the way out," said Mr. Elweiser in a cold tone. Thank you. You saved me from a great deal of trouble. I'll turn off my phone in case Bianca is still persistent.

I walked out that door feeling somewhat good about myself. I still felt guilty about the past but I at least I stuck to never doing it again. Bianca is another boyfriend's problem. I really wanted to ditch but there was no fun in ditching alone. I'll just text Ali… nevermind.

A walk of fresh air would help me clear out my thoughts. I started to pace around the front of the school. I don't even realize how Ali is still mad at me. People screw up; no one is perfect. _She still accepted your dumbass. _Many girls accept guys like that. Just like guys accept dumb girls because they're hot. Like Jenna and KC. _They're history, just like you and Ali. _I really wish there was an off button to that annoying voice in my head. But Ali and I are not history. She'll find time to forgive me, she isn't a heartless person unlike Bianca.

I heard someone scream and it was coming from the outside basketball courts. I ran to the direction of the basketball courts. I could tell it was a girl's scream. And I was right. I saw Fitz pinning up some chick to the fence. I've always had a deep hate for that guy ever since he messed with Adam.

"Where's your emo-boy now? I know, he's too busy making out with Goth girl," I took out Fitz before he could do anymore harm.

"What's your problem? Is bringing a knife to school not enough? Now you're beating up girls?" I screamed right in his face as I pushed him into the fence. Anger and vengeance boiled within me.

"Chill out. I was just having a little fun with her," Fitz smiled and took a glance at his latest victim. I felt like this was déjà vu all over again with Ali and Owen.

"Well your fun is over. You better go before we both do something really stupid," My stupid action was taking him down and might getting expelled. His stupid action was staying here and letting me.

"I've taken you down before so I can do it again. But whatever," Fitz walked away into the distance. Yeah, you better walk.

Now what's the story with this girl? I leaned down to check up on her. She had no harsh bruises or blood stains. Thank God. I gently turned the girl over to see if there was any damage on her face. She had none. All I saw were a couple of rips on her shirt for getting pinned on the fence too hard. But she got no scratches. She was alright, physically.

I saw tears all over the face. Being alright emotionally was a different story. I quickly picked her upper body up into my arms. I felt her running sobs all over my shirt. I might have to burn this shirt after she's done snorting all over it_. _Ah, oh well. The shirt came in for a good cause. I got a girl in my arms on my most hated day, who knew?

"What did that pig do to you?" I finally asked. She looked at me. I saw the snot running down her nose. _Ew. _She had messed up hair, wet lashes, crystal blue eyes that were red from the crying, snow white skin, and pouty lips. _What a beautiful mess._ Now the voice in my head sounds like a romance chick book, great. I guess it was somewhat true; she was cute for a sniffler.

"After I got out of the bathroom. I wanted to go to the nurse's office. Fitz found me and he was too strong for me to escape," The girl paused and then sniffled and coughed some more.

"I'm no rocket scientist but I don't think you need to go outside for the nurse's office," The girl looked down as if she got caught.

"Fair enough. Why are you out here?" She said with a playful look on her face. If I was going to question her, she was going to question me back.

"I wanted to ditch but there was no one I could ditch with. So I decided just to walk out here," I could've made up some excuse, too, but I felt I needed to be honest with her.

"Oh. Yeah you'd have to be insane to want to ditch solo. I'm Clare by the way," she raised her hand out to me and I shook it. I didn't know people still formally shook hands. But why does Clare sound familiar?

"Drew." Clare's blue eyes widened. What did I say?

"Adam's stepbrother, right?" That's who she was. She was Adam's friend and Ali's, too. I sort of knew a little bit about her. Something about her and that guy who wears black hooked up. Adam barely tells me about his friends but Ali talks, A LOT.

"Right. How are you and your boyfriend doing?" I wanted to make small-talk so we could be at a more comfortable level. I couldn't remember if they were official or not, though. But the cutie and skull seemed to be the serious type. His name is at the tip of my tongue. Was it Eddie? Emmet? E-man? _E-man was someone's nickname during freshman year. _I should know this guy's name considering he's one of Adam's first guy friends, after he found out his secret.

"He's with someone else," _Eli. _I saw Clare's eyes starting to water. _Damnit. _I always screw these things up. It's only worse because my attempt to help her was starting to work. She got the case of bad news from her boyfriend, too. "I should go," Clare pulled herself up. Drew, don't this. Make it right, for at least one girl.

"Wait," Clare stopped and looked into my eyes for what I had to say.

"Want to ditch with me to the Dot? You can tell me everything that happened with that jerk-off, Eli. My treat," I stood up and waited for her reply. Might as well give her my smile to not look as serious. All she gave me was a confused look. Is there something in my teeth?

"You really want to hear a girl talk about her feelings while you pay for her meal. Not trying to be mean, are you expecting me hook up with you?" I knew what Clare meant. Ali must've told her our little scene at the dance. I'm surprised Clare didn't run away from me the second she knew I was _that _Drew. I thought the purity ring girls ignored the... unpure people. Then again, she's still friends with Ali.

"Of course not. Sorry, you're not my hook up type." I smiled to let her know I was teasing. She took it and smiled back. But she wasn't my type; I was into girls with darker features like the brunettes and brown eyes. I didn't want to sound racist, but she was too white for me.

"Ditto. But okay, if you insist," I walked up to her and grabbed her bag for her. Crap! This is heavy! Clare saw my struggle and grabbed my bag. She looked like a pro carrying that thing. She then lightly, "I'd expect more from a football player."

"Football did not teach us how to carry 100-pound purses. What do you put in there?"

"Books. And a few rocks here or there," I was not going to let some sophomore girl be stronger than me. I offered to take the bag again and she gave me the bag, "I'm giving you another chance so don't screw up. But you have no idea what you're getting yourself into," I wasn't sure what she meant by that. I hope she was only talking about the bag.


	5. Chapter 5: Heart to Hearts at the Dot

(Clare's POV)

The Fitz attack was still ringing in my head.

_Hey, ClareBear. What do you doing out here by yourself?_

_Fitz, leave me alone._

_I will do whatever I want. _**I still felt the way he grabbed me and forced me onto the fence. I was scared for my dear life.**

_Put me down! _**Tears of fear came rumbling down.**

_Awww why the sad face, cutie? Say goodbye to your stupid purity ring. _**His cold hand went up my blouse and touched me where I thought was sacred. I felt so violated, like Darcy probably did after she was raped.**

**My voice still hurts from all that screaming. I can't believe no one in the building heard my cries. Fitz tightly covered my mouth to shut me up. I believed my jaw could've shattered into a million pieces if Fitz put any more force on it. **

**Then he whispered, **_The next time you're going to scream is going to be my name. Don't worry, I won't hurt you._** He removed his hand but I still felt the pain in my mouth. I felt the pain everywhere.**

_Eli will find you and hurt you for ever touching me._** I quietly said back.****I hoped desperately to myself. This only made Fitz laugh.**

_Where's your emo-boy now? I know, he's making out with Goth girl. _**I know he is. I needed Eli the most and he wouldn't be here to save me. Then out of nowhere, Fitz's body was removed and my body was free.**

"You're really not going to say anything?" Back to reality! I tried to regain myself and figure out where I was. I was at the Dot, wearing Drew's flannel jacket, and Drew was sitting across from me.

"Sorry, minor case of zoning out," I replied as Drew studied my face. I'm still dazed on why he wanted to take me here when he barely knows me. I mean talk about being a Good Samaritan.

"It's fine. Happens to me all the time," Drew smiled with his sympathetic tone.

Peter came up to us with menus. It's funny how I see Darcy's exes more than I actually see Darcy. Speaking of which, I need to reply to that email she sent me a couple weeks ago. I remember she got all excited when I told her about Eli. Now I have to bring her down with, "He dumped me for someone else." It won't be surprising news, though.

Peter coughed "Skippers," as he gave us our menus. He smiled at me then went back to another table. It's an ongoing tradition of mine to skip every semester. First on with Eli then the other with Drew.

"I've never been with a girl that's never said a word," Drew looked half-serious as he announced that to try to break the silence.

"Just a lot on my mind," I blankly answered.

"I know. That's why I'm here for you to say them out loud," Drew calmly said but I could see his nervous expression. I don't want to put anything on him but I barely know him. He barely knows me. It's sometimes better to pour your heart out with people who are minor acquaintances than close friends. Or that's what I just made up.

"I regret ever falling for Eli, there I said it," Drew gave that look "That's all?" but he went along with it.

"Hurt you that much, huh?" You have no idea.

I ranted on about Eli for about five minutes. I told him about how I fell for Eli. About the Fitz/Eli rivalry and how it spiraled into the knife possession. How I broke it off with Eli but then realized it was a big mistake. Then him dumping me for Sarah (Drew gagged because he finds her unappealing) and how much of a jerk he acted. Finally I ended with an "I can't believe I trusted him!" with my hands slamming on the table.

Through my whole rant, Drew's face did the following: cringe, squinted his eyes, eye twitch, nervous expression, the eye widening, and the awkward smile. I knew I made Drew uncomfortable but my anger took over me. And in my defense, Drew asked for it.

"I should've been cautious since KC…" Drew's look of shock surprised made me stop.

"You and KC were a thing, since when?" Before him and Jenna, what do you think? Why did Drew look surprised? He went out with Ali, she's not cheerleader material.

"Last year. But that's done and over with and it's all good," Drew nodded in interest.

"I thought the jocks weren't your style," Drew gasped in a non-serious way. I didn't think guys who drove hearses were my type either, go figure.

"You'd be surprised. I'm not as picky as you," I argued back with a smile. This made him smile.

"Very true. What happened with you and KC?" Drew seemed a little curious. I have a feeling he would ask KC if we even went out, in case I made it all up.

"What always happens: he stuck around until he found a better offer," I meant the both guys I fell for as I answered Drew's question. It's happened to me twice, I got played. "Fool me once, shame on you," Shame on KC. "Fool me twice, shame on…" me. It wasn't Eli's fault at all, but mine.

"Clare, listen to me," I looked up and saw the seriousness in Drew's face. "They didn't get any better offer. They really got ripped off." Drew's steady quickly fell as he said that. For a "lying, cheating, worthless jerk" (As Ali put it), he could be such a sweetheart.

"Then how come I feel like I'm the one who got ripped off. I break it off with a guy and I almost get raped," I've never cried this much in one day. I feel like one of those emotional pregnant women like my neighbor was. I once said "That's a cute top," and she started to break down in tears. It still puzzles me why she ever cried.

"Because when we screw up, you only think about yourself rather than person you screwed over," Drew stopped which gave me the urge to look at him. I noticed a sparkling tear in his eye. He really did feel guilty for cheating on Ali.

I saw Peter with a notepad and waters on a tray then he noticed the water show at our table and he quickly turned around. I applaud Peter for not getting involved.

"You should tell Ali that. I bet she'd understand," I advised.

"How? I can't take away her tears, Owen almost taking advantage of her, letting my mom practically insult her. I can't take any of it back!" It must be our lucky day that no one was here besides us and Peter.

I was speechless. I didn't have the answer. Just like I didn't have the answer when Eli asked how could he deal with the bullies. All I could do was go up to him and hug him. I did and he didn't have any problem taking the offer. We both stood up, hugging, in the Dot. It would've looked awkward looking at us from afar but we both could care less.

I cried into his chest while his teardrops splashed on my shoulder. Something felt different about pouring my heart to a random stranger. One would think it'd be psychotic or uncomfortable. But it was none of those things. I felt something I didn't feel in a long time.

_Secure._

"Drew, how are we going to get through this?" I needed to say it aloud.

"We can start by being friends," he pulled away and his eyes brightened. Drew has royal blue eyes, I never knew that.

"Okay. I got your back and you got mine?" I proposed slowly and carefully. I wanted to make sure he knew what I meant.

"Yeah. We can start a clean slate. No more regret, no more guilt," Drew's voice got more hopeful.

"And if the past creeps on us, we'll seek help in each other?" I wanted make it clear in my head to make sure we were on the same page.

"If you want to get specific," Drew smirked. His smirk could never beat Eli's but I could get used to it. He had the teeth of every dentist's dream.

"So, our little pact will be our little secret?" I held out my hand for a handshake and Drew grabbed my hand. I felt chills go throughout my arm. _That's odd. _I thought to myself.

"My lips are sealed," Drew finally said.


	6. Chapter 6: The Morning After

(Clare's POV)

As I was brushing my teeth, I needed to figure out how I was going to plan my day. First things first: give Drew his flannel back. I did like it a lot though because I felt really cozy in it but I couldn't steal it, it'd go against my moral code. Second, I must apologize to Eli for calling him that name the other day and needed to accept the fact that he's not going to be a part of my life anymore. Thirdly, find Dave's rabbit's foot in Ms. Dawe's class and pray it's still in there. Fourthly, try to help Ali forgive Drew. And last and hopefully least: avoid Fitz at all costs.

Tuesday morning seemed to going as planned. No Fitz so far. Ah, I see Eli at his locker… sucking face with Sarah. Lovely. I could apologize to Eli in front of her and he could officially introduce me to his girlfriend. It'd be killing two birds with one stone. I walked up to them and waited a little bit for them to break apart. _Awkward. _

Eli finally opened his eyes and noticed me which gave him the cue to stop making out.

"Hey, Clare," Eli began. "Got anymore new nicknames for me?" then finished in a bitter tone while his gal pal gave me a glare. Ouch.

"I'm sorry for what I called you yesterday. I got mad for a stupid reason. Can we stick back to being friends?" I recited that line about ten times last night. If I couldn't give Eli the real apology, fake it.

"I don't automatically disorient people if they call me a name. How much of a jerk do you think I am?" Eli replied with his smirk. That smirk I once loved is now getting really annoying. Actually to answer your question Elijah, I think you're a big fat jerk.

Adam came up behind Eli and faced me. He took a double take at my outfit. Would he notice the flannel?

"Nice jacket," I'll take that as a yes by Adam's small smile. Did Drew tell him anything about our encounter last night? He did promise to keep it confidential. Adam is his brother and brothers don't keep secrets. Or is that a sister thing? Darcy kept MANY secrets from me so I wouldn't know. Even if Drew told Adam what happened yesterday, I knew Adam would keep it a secret unless given permission to tell. He's proven his loyalty as a friend too many times to count.

"That type of flannel is so preppy it's disgusting," Thanks for sharing, Sarah. She probably finds pop music preppy and disgusting, too. The chances of us developing a friendship are slim to none.

"It looks like something your brother would wear," Eli said, nudging Adam.

"You're right, Eli. It does look like something Drew would wear!" Adam obnoxiously boomed to me trying to be suggestive.

"Lots of people wear flannels, Adam. Even you wear one," I loudly replied back to try to mock Adam. I started to walk away before Adam starts giving out hints that I was with Drew last night. Adam wouldn't say anything but he would give me a hard time in front Eli just for kicks.

"Clare," I turned around and Eli threw something at me that I caught. I'm not the one to usually catch things. I looked at the item and it was the Dave's rabbit's foot. I didn't have to worry about finding it anymore at least. Eli got me the foot after all. "I didn't think you were one to carry 'fortune' possessions." He grinned. Maybe he isn't all that bad after all.

"How did you know-"my speech started slurring as Wesley bumped into me, causing him to topple me to the ground. Ooof! I wasn't injured or anything but the act of getting toppled had an impact on me. I kind of wanted to lay down here for a little bit. Wesley's weight on my leg also made me a little hesitant to get up. I would've rested my head on the ground but all these germs are over the Degrassi grounds. I saw Adam run up to me while Eli stayed there with his girlfriend. My hope for Eli not being a complete jerk died.

"Clare, you alright?" I could hear Adam's voice as he let me head rest on his knees.

My eyes darted the place: zoomed past Eli then stayed on Drew as he was walking toward us. Wesley seemed to have temporarily passed out from our body collision. Should I wake him up? Too late, Drew already did. He lightly touched Wesley's elbow with his shoe and the guy instantly woke up. Drew grabbed Wes's arm and pulled him up. Either Drew has strength like Superman or Wesley's light as a feather. I'd go with both on this one. I heard a "Thanks Drew," from Wesley.

His hand was put out for me. Why didn't I take his hand like I did yesterday? He seemed patient as I was quickly deciding. It's a hand, Clare. What's the worst that could happen? I took his hand and he grabbed my other and started pulling me up. Drew then let me go for a split second to lead to me think I was going to fall. But then he tugged on my arms and initially pulled me up.

Drew and Adam started cracking up. "The look on your face was priceless," Adam laughed. Then Drew imitated the look I had when I thought I was going to fall. This made them both burst into laughter. I even started to chuckle. I looked to see if Eli was laughing along, too. He wasn't. He and Sarah only stared while holding hands. Ah, what a pair of sour pusses.

"I am getting you guys back! You better learn to sleep with one eye open," Drew pretended to look all scared with his arms raised up.

"Good luck since you don't even know where we live," Adam replied.

"I have my ways. I could ask one of Drew's obsessive fan girls from the cheerleading squad," I smoothly spoke out.

"He can never get enough of the ladies," Adam retorted with an eye roll.

"By the way, here's your jacket," I wanted to give it to him before I forgot. I started slowly removing it.

"Keep it. It looks better on you," I put it back on. _Someone's feeling generous_.

I quickly said "Free clothes? Today must be my lucky day."

"It's because Drew gets his flannel from the girl's department," Adam joked while Drew punched him in the shoulder.

It finally dawned on me that Wesley has been here the whole time. He stood there, trying to fit in but didn't know how to. It finally dawned on Drew and Adam after they noticed my moment of silence and observation.

"So Wesley, how was your date with Anya?" Wesley was going out with Anya? I'd never thought he had the courage to ask a girl out, let alone Anya. More power to him!

"It was really good. We went to this hoedown-themed restaurant and talked for hours!" Wesley exclaimed while his eyes were dancing and his smile drastically grew. I remember being that excited when I was going out with the basketball jock.

Wesley added, "And it was all thanks to you." Then made an attempt to high-five Drew, or that's what I thought. Wesley turned around and headed for the other direction.

"What did you do exactly?" I raised an eyebrow for effect.

"Wesley entered into the auction in hopes of Anya to bid on him. He asked for my help to make him 'cooler'. Funny thing is I didn't do anything and Anya bid him anyway," Drew said. He's the helpful type. Despite what he did to her, I still can't understand why Ali let such a guy go. Maybe I'm being naive and should start thinking about Ali's feelings.

"Girls don't just go for the pretty boys who have a way with the ladies. We're more complex than that." My eyes went to Eli, again. He and his girlfriend were intimately talking. _I wish that was me. _Snap out of it, Clare. Focus on the conversation you're in. Adam wasn't even focusing. He kept staring at that girl who was walking by us. Her name was at the tip of my tongue but I couldn't roll it. All I know is that she's fashionable, absolutely gorgeous, tall, and she's the twin of Declan. Quick, Clare. She's coming up next to Adam and he's too shy to make a move. I had to give him a little… _**push.**_

He certainly bumped into her but, luckily, without collapsing onto the floor. I needed to leave before Adam realizes I did it and it'd be better if he introduced him to his crush in private. I don't know what possessed me to do this but I grabbed Drew's hand and made a run for it. What surprised me was he took my lead and ran with me. All the adrenaline started building up and I couldn't help but smile as we ran down the halls. We finally made a stop, right next to my classroom.

I wasn't only one with the rush, Drew had it too. We both stared at each other for a quick moment and then busted out into laughter. We simultaneously let go our hand holding before it got awkward. I had no idea why we found running away from Adam funny but we did. We both leaned against the glass, the laughter slowly died down.

"I'm glad you pushed Adam into Fiona. He needed some way to talk to talk to that chick," Drew said.

"I did the same thing to Ali when she liked you. I'm not sure if you remember…" Did you seriously have to mention THAT?

"I do actually. She seemed all nervous just to talk to me. It was the cutest little thing ever," he gave a warm-hearted smile then he abruptly stopped.

The bell rang. Drew walked away and waved as I did the same. I really needed to get them back together.

(Adam's POV)

I subconsciously glared at Eli and Sarah. Eli was and still is my best friend but he's starting to piss me off. We never hang out anymore. As if I wasn't enough of a third wheel before. I know Sarah secretly doesn't like me because of who I am. She's only pretending to be nice to me for her guy. I don't know what Eli is going through, but whatever it is, I hope he gets over it before he changes for the worst. He's now starting to hang out with Sarah's group. I'm not one to label but they are the Goths. I miss the old Eli and not this "new" one Sarah is taking over.

I stopped listening to Clare and Drew the moment I heard the sound of heels walking. To my hope, they were Fiona Coyne's. I knew her because she was in my Study Hall period. Principal Simpson let me take study hall instead of remedial gym after my transgender secret was out. I absolutely hated it but then I saw Fiona. I couldn't help but watch her during Study Hall. She is gorgeous and I was drawn to her. I felt like a creeper but she didn't notice me anyway. Her head was too buried in her fashion magazines.

I knew I had no chance with her. I'm two years younger than her and she probably has some Abercrombie model or rich boy in the palm of her hand. Not only that, but she looks like the visual type rather than what's inside. Fiona would certainly not go for a FTM, that's for sure. But what harm would it do to dream?

Then that's when I was pushed into her by a soft hand. Clare's, obviously.

Nerves went throughout my entire body as we touched. I admit that I am a boy with a crush. I could see Fiona's hair fly in a perfect motion. I am dying of embarrassment right now. She took a step and stood there. Should I say something?

"Sorry, my friend-"I noticed Clare and Drew running away in the other direction. They planned this for a reason. They are so dead. What's with those two anyway? Since when did they become new-found BFF's?

"Don't worry about it. Someone needed to take me out of my little word for a brief moment," Fiona smiled with an extremely smooth voice. She smelled _really good._

"And it had to me. I'm Adam by the way," I took out my hand and she shook it. I needed to be sophisticated with someone with such class.

"Fiona. You're in my study hall period, right?" She noticed me? That absolutely made my morning.

"Right. I'm s-s-surprised you would notice," I stuttered. Don't lose your mind. She's hot, I know, but you got to look as dignified as possible.

"Being the loner I already am I notice everything. Especially the guys with the most darling eyes," she smirked. She called me eyes "darling"! Usually I'd laugh at someone using that word but it was _Fiona._

"Ditto," was all I could say? The bell rang. Couldn't it have waited at least five more minutes?

"I'll see you in Study Hall. Us loners need to stick together."

"I was just about to say the same thing. See you later, Adam," my heart stopped when she said my name. I was excited for Study Hall ever than before!


	7. Chapter 7: Food Fight Minus the Food

(Clare's POV)

I was thinking about what happened during the day while I was walking with Jenna to a lunch table.

Today wasn't what I planned but rather, pleasant. Ali wasn't here today. I'll have to wait for my plan to come into action when she comes back. I gave back Dave's rabbit's foot to him. Then I started catching up with him and Wesley. They told me Connor was gone for a week to visit his parents. They filled me in on Connor's dilemma with an older woman he met online. Connor's going through a lot, too. They also mentioned their band, "The Three Tenners" in order to get girls. I found it cute how much they were willing to go through to reach out to their opposite sex.

Enduring English wasn't as bad, either. I had a decent conversation with Eli and Adam while Sarah gave us her inspiring input. I still had feelings for Eli but I knew they weren't going away overnight. It was going to take time but I was willing to give the baby steps. Especially since I had a good support system: Adam and Drew. But I knew I couldn't put my weight on them. I needed to find activities to take things off my mind besides Yearbook Committee. There was a play coming up and they needed a techie. The job had my name all over it.

Lunch could've been better. I sat with Jenna until she vomits all over the table from the food she ate. Her brother had to pick her up from school. Now she knows not to feed her baby a chicken burger.

I tried to find another group of friends I could sit with. I found Adam, Eli, and Eli's new crowd. I sat there with discomfort along with Adam while Fawn, Sarah's "blood" sister, was trying to convince me she was a vampire. I pray I never get a paper cut near her. Eli didn't seem uncomfortable, though, only annoyed. _You got yourself into this._

Drew and KC came to our rescue. Some of the cheerleaders were surrounding around them but I didn't mind. I don't hate the cheerleaders and they don't hate me. However, Sarah and her gang did.

They made a snarky comment and the cheerleaders made another. One thing leads to another and they all get into a fight. I would call it "Clash of the Colors". Eli just stood there. Wasn't he going to try to keep his girlfriend from getting hurt?

Drew and KC were those typical guys who watched and cheered. This got more people to watch and soon videos were being taken. Adam and I looked each other wondering how this spiraled out of control. But little did I know the spiraling wasn't done.

One of the Goth girls grabbed me and Adam by our shirts. It was the biggest one out of the group. Adam kept struggling while I took a little breather. I felt a little intimidated but I knew she wasn't going to do anything drastic. Her nostrils kept flaring at me. Now I got more intimidated.

"I'm not one of the cheerleaders!" I yelled out. Maybe she got the wrong girl. Why else would she grab me?

"I know stupid. Sarah told us about how you were trying to get Eli back. I don't like boyfriend stealers," she huffed. Then you wouldn't like my friend Jenna.

"Clare's not stupid and she doesn't want Eli," Adam spat at the girl. Thanks for sticking up for me.

"Shutup drag king!" How dare she?

Everything happened too quickly for me to process all at once. Eli lightly pushed her away from us and warned her to leave us alone. We found out her name was Melissa. Then two of the Goth guys shoved Eli. My head disappeared and my sickened heart forced my body to defend Eli by standing in front of him. Goth Guy #1 took a swing before he realized he was going to hit a girl. My reaction was to shut my eyes. I didn't get hit, though. I opened my eyes and saw that Drew already tackled him to the ground. Goth Guy #2 was getting attacked by KC and Adam. I felt the ring's of someone's hand touch mine. It was Eli's.

"Come on, you don't belong here," my mind told me stay and try to keep my friends from getting hurt but my heart told me to go with him.

Eli took me under a lunch table because it'd be too hard to get through all the commotion. We could still see the fight but no one could see us. Eli gave me one of those serious looks.

"Why did you jump in the middle of me and Charlie? You could've seriously gotten yourself hurt," Eli scolded me. He had a worried look on his face. Was he worried for my safety?

"Why do you care anyway? All I see is your attention on Sarah," I snapped back.

"Sarah can handle herself. You on the other hand can't even hurt a fly," Eli smirked.

"Whatever. You should at least make an attempt to help the girl you care about!" I'm giving my ex boyfriend I still care about lessons about how to treat his girlfriend. I must be mental.

"I did," Eli didn't smirk, but he smiled then stopped and looked down. Did he mean his actual girlfriend… or me? Please let it be me. Stop being selfish, it should be her. That's his object of affection. I'm the one who's hung up on him.

We stood there in silence until Principal Simpson and the teachers broke up the fight. Sarah and Fawn made a run for it while everyone got caught. I needed to tell him that Drew, KC, and Adam were only part of it to defend us.

"I need to follow up with Sarah," Eli said without any emotion. Ugh.

"Right. You're not going to stand up for your best friend?" I asked with steam. Eli, don't say what I think you might say.

"Adam is a big boy, he can stand up for himself." Those words did not come out of his Eli's mouth. All things I liked about Eli are now starting to slowly disappear.

"Wow. You're a big disappointment," Eli walked out of the table without looking at me. Does he realize what he's doing?

I wasn't about to do the same. I got out of the table and went toward Simpson as he was gathering up the people from the fight. I saw Drew's, KC's, and Adam's heads down. I needed to fix this.

"Mr. Simpson, I was a witness of the fight. Drew, KC, and Adam didn't start anything. They were trying to defend me and Eli," I released my honesty.

"Right. Just like you never started the stink bomb, Ms. Edwards. How am I supposed to trust you anymore?" I still had that held against me. I understand if I lost his trust. I regret letting Eli handle things at that time.

"Mr. Simpson, please," I begged for him to believe me. I needed to make things right for these guys.

"Fine. I'll just give these guys detention instead of suspension. But since you were a witness of the fight without telling an adult, you can join them too." I nodded. I deserved any consequence for losing his respect. I wish Eli deserved the consequence for officially losing mine.


	8. Chapter 8: Detention

(Drew's POV)

I did not want to go to detention. Mom was already giving me enough crap about not getting good grades. Once she finds about this, I am never going to have a social life. Well, I'll have a harder time hiding it than I already was. Adam seemed to be in a happy mood. Next thing you know he'd be skipping singing a High School Musical song. I hope to the heavens he doesn't. I get a hunch that Fiona has to do with this.

"What happened with Fiona?" I asked.

"Nothing," Adam blushed. Oh God, something did happen.

"Fine. You don't want to tell your own brother about your first girl? I see how it is," I pretended to look hurt.

"Drama Queen. I'll tell you in detention." I nodded and we finally got in front of the door. Clare was already seated reading a book. I didn't like reading and I most likely never will. Speaking of which… I need to start cracking on my class book. It was called "A Tale of Two Cities".

"Aren't you the good little girl sitting properly in your seat?" I said in an uptight voice as Adam and I were taking our seats beside her. Clare jumped a little bit then gave me one of those arched-eyebrows.

"What else could I be doing in detention? Any bright ideas?" Clare asked. Adam sat back and started listening to his iPod.

"I thought you were supposed to be the smart one," I loved playing these games with her. Girls couldn't even think of anything to say when I usually started it. Maybe Ali. I should seriously have my eyes open for these girls in the Gifted Program.

"Okay, fine. Then go read your book," I looked at her as if she was crazy. Do I look like the reading type? "That's my bright idea. Do it." Clare playfully demanded. She flicked her hand at me as if I was some dog. Ugh, I do hate when she wins.

I opened my book to the first page. The first words were, "It was the best of times, it was the worst of times, it was the age of…" Clare was watching me struggling. Screw it. I couldn't take it anymore. Just holding the book made me want to burn it to the last cinder. I let the book drop from my hands onto the floor. It made a big thudding noise but no one seemed to notice. Clare smiled and had the victory look on her face.

KC came in and joined us. He took the seat in front of me and opened his notebook. I wonder what he's got planned for detention. He's in the Gifted Program as well. He probably has some big assignment. Maybe he could hook me up with one of the smart girls. He seemed to be waving at this wavy-haired brunette. She's gorgeous.

"Who's that?" I asked in a curious voice.

"Jodie. You think she's pretty, don't you?" It wasn't KC that replied but Clare to my surprise. She knew me too well.

"Yeah she's cute. How do you know her?" I directed to KC and now Clare.

"She's in three of my classes. But don't think about it," KC, in a non-serious way, threatened.

"Why, is she taken?" I questioned.

"No, but I kind of like her. Plus, I thought you wanted Ali back," he responded in a snippy voice.

"That's hypocritical," Clare argued.

"Excuse me?" he turned to Clare.

"Nothing. It's none of my business," she scowled and opened her book.

"No since you brought it up, I'd like if you finished it," he insisted in a not so calm voice.

"You knock up a girl then dump her after you find out she doesn't want an abortion. And you have the nerve to tell Drew he can't look because he and Ali recently broke up?" she snapped. Thanks, Clare.

"I'm surprised you'd stick up for her after what's she done to you. Remember when she spread rumors about a boob job and stole your boyfriend?" he fumed. Seriously, only a chick would say that. But Clare did not need a boob job! She had a nice… Drew, stop looking! This is what got you in trouble the last time.

"It's called forgiving. Try it sometime. And for your information, she didn't steal my boyfriend. It takes two people to tango genius." Whoa. This girl knew had to put up a good fight. It was kind of hot. Exactly why you don't mess with a Gifted girl. She will tear you down. Maybe I should rethink of going for another one.

"Clare, you have no idea what I'm going through," KC whined. Dude, really?

"Fine, you're right. But that's because I don't get involved in the things like you do. Like taking part in sexual activity," My respect level for Clare just went up. Not that I never had respect for her before.

"I've recently moved in with my mom and it's been hard adjusting. Is that my fault, I don't think so. You have it lucky," KC grumbled.

"You want to take it there? Okay I will. My parents might get a divorce and my sister, Darcy, has malaria. Is that my fault?" Clare cracked and her anger was far from gone. She had that and the Eli drama? This girl has a lot going on. Way to go, KC.

"No," he looked down and went silent.

"I didn't think so."

"How is she by the way, Jenna." KC spoke in a sincere voice.

"She's alright. She'd be better if the father of her own child was involved," Clare hinted.

"I know. But I think she's done with me after what I did," he muttered. I realized I wasn't the only one guilty.

"No she wouldn't. She wouldn't keep her baby's father away like that. I think you know her better," Clare responded.

"She'd never take me back, as a boyfriend. I still love her," Ick, not at this whole drama scene going on here but that word "love". I've never been one to be fond of it.

"If you still love her, then tell her and actually prove it to her. She's scared and she needs someone. Who knows, maybe she'd take you back if you stood by her. Girls are more forgiving than you think," Clare suggested.

"Thanks," he smiled. You better be glad she actually didn't slap you for the things you said to her. Ali, for sure, would've. But those are one of the things I like about her: she's got someone's back when they need it the most. I give that Clare can be a little more sympathetic. "Drew, I'll give a good word to Jodie for you."

"I thought I was officially kicked out of this conversation," I joked around. "But it's okay. I still like Ali." I feel bad for trying for taking interest in Jodie.

"Here we go again," Adam mumbled. He was listening in this whole time.

"You little eavesdropper!" Clare humored.

"Hey, at least I don't humiliate their friends," Adam was referring to that Fiona incident, wasn't he?

"It got you to talk to her, didn't you?" Clare remarked.

"Yeah, it did…" Adam blushed. And we live under the same roof.

"Something happened!" She exclaimed.

"What are you talking about? Stop acting like one of those girls who freak out at everything," Adam snorted.

"You did say you were going to tell me in detention. Bro, it is detention," I stated.

"I'm officially out of this conversation," KC announced. Whatever.

"Fine. Fiona and I talked in study hall. She's really interesting to talk to. And she thinks I am too. So she's taking me to show me her favorite places to shop around," Adam summarized but in a really excited voice.

"Shopping? You hated shopping even when you were a girl. How are you going to bear that?" I realized I should've left out the "when you were a girl" part. But he didn't seem to get offended.

"A guy's got to sacrifice even if it includes enduring a shopping experience. It's all for a good cause," Adam noted. He scored with a senior hottie. I've never been so proud. Apparently, Clare was too.

"Adam! You have no idea how much I'm happy for you!" Clare gushed. It woke up the teacher. There goes the rest of my detention.


	9. Chapter 9: Decision Time

"I am really sorry I ruined it for us. I couldn't hold in my excitement," Clare apologized as we were walking out of detention. Clare and I. Adam and KC already made a run for it to the bathroom.

"You're not forgiven!" I yelled. I was being sarcastic of course.

"Fine!" Clare pretended to be crying.

"Okay I will forgive you only on one condition: you walk with me to my locker."

"Alright. I know you're scared of walking these halls by yourself." We went on our way until we saw Adam, talking to someone in front of the guy's bathroom. It wasn't Fiona. It was Ali. I thought she was sick, today? We gave each other eye contact and she did the unthinkable. She suddenly started lip-locking with Adam. That is until Adam pulled himself away and yelled, "What the hell are you doing?"

Ali smiled and walked away from him and toward me. She brushed her lips off with her hand and gave me a sly look. That face I found beautiful now looked disgusting. I felt my heart and back getting stabbed repeatedly. How could she? I get if she's mad at me and I'd deserved if she started making out with a random guy. But it was Adam she used to hurt me. And she knew this would hurt me the most. I'd never look at her the same.

Adam turned around and saw me and Clare. "Drew, it's not what it looks like…" I could see the look of guilt in his eyes.

"I know Adam. You don't need to explain," I eased him.

"Hey guys. I was just here to get my homework. Sorry, I couldn't help myself. But you know that feeling, right Drew?" Ali winked in a sore throat. She kissed my brother when she's sick? Now she was poking the stabs in my body.

"I've been basically groveling at your feet and feeling extremely guilty about what I did. But now I don't anymore. You're worthless Bandhari," I couldn't even look her in the eyes. I could tell this set off Ali because now she looked a little less cheery. She crossed her arms.

Clare went up to her and took off a piece of jewelry from her wrist. She handed it to Ali. "Why are you giving back our friendship bracelet?" Ali asked in a cracked voice.

"There are a lot of things I can take from people. But being purposely deceitful isn't one of them. We're not friends anymore," Clare faintly said. This made Ali break down in tears. Clare started walking away while Adam and I followed.

"You were never a good friend anyway! You always ditch me for a guy, like you did with Eli. Once Drew upsets you, you'll be crawling back to me and I won't take you back!" Ali screamed. Clare didn't look phased at all. I couldn't believe she threw her best friend away, just like that. I felt bad but I felt worse about what just happened.

"Drew, this is my entire fault. I should've minded my own business," Clare muttered in a gloomy tone. What is she talking about?

She started rambling about what she meant. Ali texted her after lunch and said she was sick. She asked what was up and Clare told her about how we got detention, mentioning my name. Ali then ranted about me until Clare told her to give me a second chance. This made Ali mad and she "abruptly" stopped texting her. Clare had no idea she would pull something like this. I had no idea I would actually take in every word she said.

I wasn't mad at her, at all. It made me mad that Clare would ever think this was her fault. It was mine. I was mad at myself for ever falling for a backstabbing bitch. I promised myself I wouldn't let a girl hold me down but I did it anyway. I told myself she was worth it and now I end up with my first broken heart. I'm such a dumbass. I'm never going to make this mistake ever again.

I would've comforted Clare but I couldn't let out words. I didn't want to say anything that would make me look weak. I heard Adam say something but I was too caught up in my hurt to process it. Clare and him kept talking until our mom came. As if this day couldn't get any worse.

After the long lecture from my parents about getting a detention, I was finally in my bed. I didn't know what to do. I felt empty. I didn't want to move or even watch TV. Silence is all was wallowing in. Not anymore. I could hear hardcore rock blasting from Adam's room. I could tell it was a song by Three Days Grace.

"If you feel so empty," I do,

"So used up, so let down" I do.

"If you feel so angry" Yes.

"So ripped off" That too.

"So stepped on" Couldn't agree with that more.

"You're not the only one" Good to know.

I stopped paying attention to the lyrics to look at my messages. I checked the one I got from Bianca yesterday, _If you ever want to feel like a man again, call me and I'll arrange something ;) _I wanted to but something told me not to. Why not? I don't have to worry about Ali anymore.

My pondering got interrupted as I got a new message from Clare.

_If you want to talk, I'm here for you _

I have two options and one choice to make. Should I let Bianca or Clare make me feel better? Bianca would do things Clare would never do. But Clare has done things Bianca never did. After long thought, I chose the smiley face.

"Hey, Clare," I sighed into the phone.

"I'm glad you called,"

Not as glad as I am. Hearing her voice made me happier about picking the right girl.


	10. Chapter 10: Two Months Later

**This chapter is a little scattered and poorly written, but I had a minor writer's block. But it does get to the point... the next chapters will be better, I promise!**

I can officially put everything in the past. If it wasn't for Drew, I wouldn't have pulled through. Adam helped me out, too, but he's been busy pursuing Fiona. I'm pleased to know Adam's finally having his little fling. I'm also grateful because it brought Drew and I closer. We actually have more things in common than being hurt like having a dislike for Lady Gaga. My reason is her style being too vulgar while his is because she's said to be a hermaphrodite. He also taught me the game of football and surprisingly, I find it somewhat entertaining. But he's not perfect.

He drives me crazy sometimes! He can be a little too conceited and he always has an eye for the ladies. It's not like I own him but could we have one conversation without him checking some hot girl out. His eating habits are really disgusting, too! We ate ice cream together, once and I told him how amazing mine was. You know what he did? Put his finger and took a mini scoop out of it. I know, _gross._ But the most important thing is I realized through our late-night phone conversations and hangouts at the Dot: he's got a heart. Another one is he's my good luck charm.

Things have really turned around ever since we became friends. My parents still have problems but at least Darcy never had malaria. She made a typo in the email and meant a friend of hers got it. The drama between Eli and I is done. We are now as good as the way we were in t he beginning of the school year. Except this time, I don't feel any spark toward him. Ali and I made up last week. She personally apologized to Drew, Adam, and I. Fitz hasn't been giving me trouble either.

To top it all off, I got a date to start my drama-free page. Drew set me up with one of his friends from the football team. His name is Oliver. I'm looking forward to movie night with Adam and Fiona (if he has the courage to ask her out), KC and Jenna (they finally got together), and Drew and Jodie (I put in a good word for him) this Friday. I invited Eli and his girlfriend, too, but he politely declined claiming "group dating wasn't his thing." I didn't mind, though. Fewer friends to worry about.

(Drew's POV)

Life's been awesome. Pure joy. I'm on speaking terms with Ali again, and I feel nothing but pity for her. I owe all the awesome things happening to me to Clare. She really took me out of my dark place without being extremely serious all the time. I've never laughed and joked around as I have with Clare. And when she talks, I actually listen unlike the girls who talk on and on about something that doesn't matter. Opening up is something I don't do either. But Clare and Adam are the only ones I show my "sensitive" side to. I bet Clare thinks of me as a wuss but she accepts me for it while I accept her for her not-so attractive side.

In other words, she's definitely the goody-goody straight A student. Clare can over-analyze things that were never meant to have second thoughts on. I've never seen someone so stressed on school work. She got a B+ on her math test, a grade I would dance and sing "Joy to the World" if I ever got it. But no, she started freaking out and worried that she would never get into any university. She takes things too hard on herself but hey, everyone's got a problem right? I don't find this a bad thing but it'd be nice if she stopped wearing granny clothes. There are definitely more things I like about her than I don't, though. She's the girl I've had the most gratitude and respect for.

Oliver is one lucky guy to get a date with Clare. But if he screws her over in any way, he's going to regret it. I'm a little overprotective when it comes to her but I'm glad she's not the same with me. Whenever she catches me scooping out someone, she only rolls her eyes and goes, "Hope she's a keeper." But she never yells at me or anything. I've learned to control myself, girl-wise. It all pays off in the end because now I get a hot date this Friday. My grades are getting better (thanks to Clare's mad tutoring skills). A guy couldn't ask for anything more. Okay… he can but in realistically it'd be unlikely.


	11. Chapter 11: Date Night

(Clare's POV)

I couldn't be more excited for tonight. I only have to get through the six long enduring hours of school and I can get ready for my date. I only met Oliver once and he's definitely cute. He's tan, great body (yes I noticed), light brown eyes, and nice caramel shaggy hair. I've always had a thing for guys with long hair. Ali and Jenna think we would look good together so I'm taking my chances on him. Plus if Drew recommended the guy then it must be good, right? _Of course, stop worrying. _I walked to first period feeling a little jittery.

Homeroom went well. We did group presentations on a biography of a common website Ms. Oh chose for each group. My group (Ali, Dave, Connor, Wesley and I) got Facebook so we lucked out and already did our presentation yesterday. Ali and I just chatted through the whole period about our Friday nights. She was going on a date with Dave. Well, she called it a "hangout with a friend". But we both know it's more than that. He's been by her side ever since the Drew incident. I think Ali finally got in her head that Dave's a worthwhile guy.

Other classes were mediocre until English came around. Adam finally asked out Fiona and she said yes. I get to be a witness Adam on his first date. I felt like some proud parent. Eli was impressed, also. It's good to know he's back to him old self and not that jerk from the beginning of the semester. Sarah still tries to hold him back but she's slowly losing. She and her friends hate me but what else is new. Eli predicted I would have a failed date. He laughed after he said that but I wasn't sure if he was joking. The wonder quickly died when the dismissal bell rang for English.

The school day finally came to an end and I went to get ready at my place. I didn't want to change out my clothes because this would be casual, not formal. Plus, I was going to ride my bike and who wants to get sweaty in nice clothes? I surely don't and wouldn't want to wish that anyone. I finished up my weekend homework and added some touches to my face which was lip gloss and mascara. I heard the doorbell ring; it must've been Drew and Adam.

I hurried downstairs and opened the door. I was right but wrong, it was only Drew. Adam's probably in the car. We greeted each other and went inside the car but Drew warned me about something.

"My mom might interview you in the car. If she does, just fib and try to sugar-coat yourself." I took that as an insult.

"Why? And what's the real me like? Drug dealer with a criminal record?" I debated. Drew realized how I took it.

"You know what I mean," Drew smiled with his "sweet" tone. He held the door for me like a perfect gentleman as we got into the car. I only saw Drew's mom in the front seat. No Adam.

"Where's Adam?" I finally asked.

"Fiona wanted them to go to the movies together. So he went to her house about an hour ago," Drew explained quietly.

I nodded my head and we were off. Drew should've told me she was interrogating me, not interviewing. She asked me questions like what college I wanted to go to, my favorite subject, my current grades, my age, and other questions that you thought would be friendly. But the way Mrs. Torres put them made me feel like she was a cop and I was one of her suspects. And let me tell you, she did not play good cop. We finally got out of the car and looking for the rest of our party.

"I'm sorry about my mom. I warned you she could come off… a little pushy," Drew apologized.

"It's fine. My dad's the same way with guys," I only lied to make him feel better.

"He's going to have a fun time with Oliver. Look, there's Adam and Fiona!" I looked over to where Drew was pointing at and saw them. They were talking too close to be in the "Just Friends" zone. They didn't even notice us until we came up to them to say hi. We all waited ten more minutes until everyone else showed up. We all greeted each other and stood in line for the movies.

"What movie are we going to see anyway?" Oliver asked as we were standing together side by side. He was going to start off the conversation with that?

"You came to a movie date and you don't know what movie we were seeing?" I joked around. Joking around always seemed to make people more comfortable with themselves.

"Yeah. Um, sorry," he plainly said as he put his hands in his pockets. Wow. I was wrong. Joking around didn't go for all guys like this one.

"I was only kidding. We're seeing _Ray Losing Weight. _It's supposed to be funny," I didn't see how a movie about an overweight teenager going to fat camp could be funny. But it seemed like the best pick for everyone. I (Jenna, too) personally wanted to see _Love Letters_ while Drew, Adam, and KC wanted to see _Killshot_ but we all came to an agreement to see a comedy.

"Oh, cool," he blankly said. This is going to be a fun date.

We all went inside to buy popcorn and unhealthy snacks at the concession stand. Oliver offered to pay for me. I told him I wanted a coke and he suggested me a diet coke instead. I felt humiliated and Drew told him to get me the coke in a stern voice. Speaking of which, Jodie and Drew seemed to hit it off along with Adam and Fiona. KC and Jenna are a serious couple anyway so we all knew they are fine. Luckily, the theater was empty so we could pick any seat. We all voted on to sit in the middle.

The seat order went like this: KC, Jenna, me, Oliver, Jodie, Drew, Adam, and Fiona. The trailers came on and a preview came on about one of those documentaries about seals.

"Awwww," I gushed out. Oliver gave me a dirty look as if I were crazy while Drew smiled.

"Of course you would find animal movies cute," he lightly chuckled. I could hear an "I don't" from Jodie. I know she finds any type of furry creature annoying.

Then another trailer came on about a boxer. You could think of it as a Rocky knockoff.

"Dude, we got to see that movie," Drew knuckled to Adam.

"Of course you would find a boxing movie cool," I repeated to Drew to mock him.

"I'm trying to watch the movie. Could you be a little quieter?" Oliver demanded in a low voice. Rude, much?

"How's your date with Oliver?" Jenna whispered.

"Terrible. I'd rather go on a date with Wesley," I whispered back. I didn't mean it like that. But I wouldn't go out with him because he and I didn't click like that. I realize the same went for Oliver and me. Jenna cringed and mouthed sorry.

The movie finally came on. Everyone else seemed to be laughing but me. I did find the movie funny, actually. It's just I didn't have enough energy to show it. Oliver bummed me out. I decided to get up and use the restroom. Oliver didn't even notice. He was too into the conversation with Drew and Jodie. I felt like a third wheel and there are eight people.

I walked around the theater in pure boredom. What time was it anyway? I checked my watch and the clock was perfectly on the 6. One more hour until the movie ends. We were all supposed to hang out at the Dot for coffee. I didn't want to endure any more time with my failed date. I took out my phone and was about to text my mom. That is until I got tapped on the shoulder which set me off.

"Drew?" I said in an utterly surprised voice.

"You trying to ditch us?" Drew humored while raising his eyebrows

"You caught me. What brings you out here?" I asked.

"I needed to get out. Take a little breather," he looked up into the ceiling. Why did he need take a breather?

"How's your date with Jodie?" I knew the answer: great.

"It started off well…" he trailed off. Mine didn't.

"What? She won't make out with you on the first date?" I joked.

"She's a homophobe." Drew blurt out while looking down. The conversation went deep between them while I could barely get a good word out of Oliver. "When that part came on with the fat gay guy who crushed on Ray. All I heard was cackling from Oliver and Jodie. And it wasn't because of the movie."

"That doesn't mean anything. Did you ask her how she felt about transgenders?" I knew he wouldn't be that pushy but he could surprise me.

He did, "Sort of. It's a good thing Adam was too cuddled with Fiona to even hear anything. I joked around about a transgender coming in next. Only to get her reply."

"And her response?" I knew it wouldn't be good but I could only hope.

"'Shoot me please,' was her response," his voice raised up then went down into a letdown tone. He had worse luck with his date than I did with mine. I didn't even have any connection with the guy but Drew did with Jodie. But they couldn't go anywhere with her opinions.

"Drew, I'm sorry. There are better girls out there who are more accepting and less judgmental. You'll get another great girl in no time," I tried my best to soothe him. I think it worked because he looked at me and his face brightened up.

"If only more girls could be like you." Now that made my night. "You want to ditch the rest of the movie and walk around the mall," he suggested. I wanted to because the movie wasn't worth finishing. But I couldn't let everyone else suffer.

"What about everyone else?"

"They're all getting cozy and we wouldn't want to ruin that. Plus, Oliver and Jodie are getting along quite well," I nodded to Drew's debate. Funny how our dates were meant for us and ended up being paired up. Everything happens for a reason.

"Let's go. I need to show you this electronic store with the massage chairs. They put you in a relaxed trans the moment you sit in them," I begged that Drew would go along with it. He did and the night didn't go as planned but it was all for the best. One thing did happen that I hoped for: a guy I'd have a well-spent time and being by my side. Funny that it happened to be Drew.


	12. Chapter 12: Secret Plans

(Clare's POV)

You know how you get really excited over something but then feel bad because that something was caused by a catastrophic/unlucky situation. Say if you got out of school for a week but only because there were houses on fire around the school. You get excited for a free week but then feel bad for all those people whose houses were burned down. That's how I felt about English class today. Sarah is not here because she got pneumonia. My excitement and guilt were colliding at the moment.

Since I was already done with the test an hour early, I wrote ideas for Drew's birthday present. His birthday is this Saturday and I haven't been able to find him a present. I didn't have time this week at all because I was too busy studying for this test. I had a couple ideas on what to get him: this blue and black flannel I saw the other day, a wallet with a football logo, sunglasses, or a baseball cap. None of things sounded something Drew would sound excited for. I really need Adam's help.

"Okay, class. Since everyone's done with their tests, I'll give you the rest of the time to talk," Ms. Dawes said. Thank goodness she's not in a bad mood today. Perfect time, also. I could ask opinions about Drew's present from Adam.

"Adam, could you help me out?" I asked in my sweetest voice possible. Eli turned around to me and gave me that "Oh, this ought to be good" face. What? Sad that your girlfriend's gone for the day, Eli?

"What's up?" Adam said casually.

"What does Drew like? I'm stuck on what to get him for his birthday." Adam nodded.

"I thought you were the type to get things done," Eli smirked. Adam rolled his eyes due to the fact that my question was directed toward Adam.

"I haven't had time this week," I knew he wouldn't buy that excuse.

"Too busy reading those dirty vampire novels?" Eli smirked. At least I'm not too busy tongue colliding with a dirty vampire.

"No, all the studying didn't give me enough time. Anyway, do you think Drew would like a shirt or a pair of sunglasses?" I inquired.

"Um, could you let me talk? Thanks, greatly appreciate it. Anyway, _Clare, _I don't think he cares. He's happy enough getting a car and his license," Adam replied.

"Get him some Hello Kitty bumper stickers. He'd LOVE that," Eli sarcastically suggested. I couldn't help but crack a smile at that which made him smile back.

"Actually, he would. Drew loves nothing more than to get a laugh out of something. Last year for Drew's birthday, me and his friends teamed up to smash the cake in his face. All he did was laugh," Adam admitted. This gave me an idea, a BIG idea.

"What if we threw a bunch of water balloons at him while someone was taking a 'birthday' picture. He'd least expect it," I added. Adam didn't seem to hate the idea. Eli seemed to like it, also. Why would he like it if… oh yeah, Drew invited him. They bonded in math I guess and he wanted him to come. He asked my permission first to invite and I gave it to him without any problem. I found that sweet that he would ask me before he did anything _ex-boyfriend _related.

"That'd be cool. Drew would like it and I don't think our parents would mind. Who would throw the water balloons?"

"I'd be part of that," Eli offered.

"Okay. I could ask Dave, Wesley, and KC," I would've added Jenna's name but she wouldn't be active enough. She can barely walk with the baby belly along with Ali and her five-inch heels.

"Me too. We could ask Ali to take the picture. Would she be up for that?" Adam asked. An ex-girlfriend getting the chance to prank on her ex-boyfriend? Yeah!

"We'll ask them during lunch," I said instead. The bell rang. Adam smiled and went his way. His pace picked up because it'd be easier to catch up to Fiona. Eli and I got up at our usual pace and went into the doorway the same time. This felt like déjà vu. But instead, he let me pass through. What a gentleman.

"Thanks," I looked into Eli's green eyes. There was a gleam in them that I hadn't seen in a while.

"No problem. Do you want a lift to Drew's party? Morty's faster than that bike of yours," Eli hinted

"I can't refuse an offer like that," I replied. We both stood in the hallway about to depart but I waited for him to say something before we did.

"Alright. Can't wait to see you tomorrow." Really? "You know, so we can plan the prank and all," he looked and down and shuffled a little bit. I thought the awkward stage was behind him.

"Oh, okay. Yeah, me too." We both went our ways and the way went on. My confused thoughts of Eli quickly vanished as I headed toward my next class. I had better things to worry about.


	13. Chapter 13: Birthday Surprise

(Clare's POV)

The car ride with Eli went well. We talked about the plan and told him everyone was in on it. Dave, Wesley, KC, and Ali thought it'd be fun. Jenna wished us luck and said she could help Ali keep Drew distracted while we got the water balloons. Dave said he and Wesley would get them and a cooler to keep them in it. I knew the plan would be a go if there were no complications in the process. I hoped there would be none.

When we got there, everyone was already there. Eli didn't arrive at my house late but he did drive slowly. It takes four minutes to get to the park from my house by car. It took us fifteen minutes with his hearse. I worried that Morty would've broken down on the way there. It wouldn't be a big deal because we could easily walk there but still, Eli spends a lot of time on his possession. Luckily it never did and I didn't hear any complications from the hearse on the way there. I knew Eli drove really slow but why? Did he want to talk to me about something?

We got greeted by Adam and Ali. Adam and Eli fist bumped while Ali and I hugged. I could hear Adam go, "Psh girls," under his breath. I saw Drew talking with his friends, mostly girls. I recognized the guys' faces like Sav, KC, Oliver, and two other guys. I knew one of them was gay while the other just came out. That took me by surprise. You really never expect the quarterback to be gay but life does come with surprises. All the girls looked alike to me with their same outfits and hairstyles. The uniform was: short-shorts and revealing shirts.

I went up to Drew with my birthday present. I got him an actual present besides the water balloon surprise. I decided to get him that pair of sunglasses. They were the types cops wear, well the stylish ones on TV. Who knows, they might come in handy. I doubt they would and I really don't mind. They were really cheap considering I found them at the grocery store. I wonder what everyone else got him.

"Hey, Clare!" Dave waved to us from one of the picnic tables. We all headed toward him and Wesley and circled around them. I felt like a sport's team huddled around to devise a quick plan in a game.

"We got the water balloons under the table," Wesley tried to be all sneaky and show the cooler in a secretive manner. I found those tactics useless because acting all secretively makes you look even more suspicious. Jenna and KC broke away from Drew and headed toward us.

"Nice," I smiled.

"Jenna will cue you guys when I'm taking the picture," Ali said.

We all nodded in unison.

"You're not going to be using animal sounds as the cue, right? Because Drew might find that odd." Eli always finds a way to insert his famous sarcastic comments into a conversation.

"I'll blow a kiss at KC. Is that good enough for you guys?" Jenna ignored Eli and directed us in this question. For once someone didn't buy into that.

"Sounds good to me," Dave answered.

"Okay. Let's kick this party into high gear," Ali winked as her and Jenna walked away to where Drew and his friends were sitting. Dave kept looking at Ali. I seriously needed to figure out how he felt about Ali.

"Dave, do you like her?" Time was scarce right now so I wanted to get to the point. Adam and Eli were having their own side-conversation while Wesley opened his mouth…

"When has he not," is what he muttered. Dave glared at Wesley for a couple seconds then looked at me for a little bit.

"Yeah, I do," Dave sighed.

"Then ask her out!" I didn't mean to yell but I hated to admit but I was a Dalive shipper.

"I have before. It's no fun getting rejected a second time," his face fell. Ali can be such a heartbreaker!

"She won't reject you," I think I brought the light of hope in Dave's eyes. I would've said more but KC cut me out.

"Ali has the camera and Jenna just blew a kiss at me. That's the cue," I didn't even realize KC stood there with us until he interrupted me. We all went for the cooler and each grabbed two water balloons. Then we charged at Drew while everyone else smiled. They all knew what was planned for Drew. I never thought I'd be the type to be cut out for these things, surprised attacks with water balloons. There really is a fun side to everyone. As Ali started snapping the pictures, we all shot our ammo and perfectly hit Drew.

"Happy Birthday Drew!" I couldn't help myself. Everyone started laughing.

Everyone except Drew. He turned around and shot me an extremely angry face. Everyone's laughter quickly died. I thought he would find this… funny? Now the nerves starting kicking in. I didn't want to make him mad, especially on his birthday. I shouldn't have listened to Adam.

"Was this your idea?" Drew questioned in a serious tone, directing to me.

"Yeah, sorry Drew. I thought you'd find it funny," I replied all quiet. Dave and Wesley seemed scared out of their minds.

"Funny? You pelted water balloons at me on my birthday, how is that funny?" Drew snapped. I couldn't look at him; the fire in his eyes frightened me a little bit. Why isn't anyone saying anything? Why do I have to be only one apologizing?

I looked into Drew's eyes again and all I could see was humor in his eyes and a smile. One moment he's about to explode and the other he's smiling when I'm on the verge of crying. I was confused but also relieved. I can't stand looking at an angry Drew. All of a sudden he broke down in laughter while the girls started joining in. The guys played along also with the "What's going on?" expression. Was I missing something?

"Your reactions are hilarious. Especially yours, Clare," he tried to maintain keeping his laughter in. He faked anger to get a reaction from me. Drew used our prank to his advantage. Well done Torres. But it wasn't over yet. I ran to the water balloon bin while people caught my notion and ran to it.

"You're not getting me again, Edwards!" Drew yelled out as he ran past me. I hated being out-of-shape. I stopped and ran the other direction because I knew he'd get me before I could even grab a water balloon. I ran toward the playground in the park. I had a feeling Drew would find me but I took my chances. I stopped to catch my breath, only to get splashed by a water balloon. I turned around and it was Drew.

"I'm so getting you back for that one!" I pushed him with all my might but he didn't seem to flinch.

"Is that how you get people back?" Drew taunted. Before I could say anything, he picked me up over his shoulder. I felt his arm around my waist and his hand on my lower back. It better not get any lower than that.

"Drew, put me down!" I demanded. I've never been a fan of heights. I looked around to see if anybody was in sight. There wasn't. How far did we go?

"Okay if you say so," I had a bad feeling what he meant by that. He gently threw me on a slide. It had a little flat surface at the end where my butt plopped on. I gripped onto the edges so I wouldn't fall down. My feet rested on the ground to keep the balance.

"Not like that!" I yelled. He was standing up looking at me with that devious smile.

"I thought the birthday boy was supposed to be the bossy one. How would like me to put you down then?"

He walked up to me trying to pick my body up again but I fought back. We kept play-fighting and laughing until Drew abruptly stopped which made me do the same. There was silence except for our heavy breathing. His knees fell in the same area where my feet were. I felt a tight grip on my wrists from Drew's hands. I gazed into his eyes and his face was golden from the shining sun. My heart raced up and down and my head was spinning in circles. The last time I felt this way was ever since that moment with Eli. Instead of having this moment against a tree, it was on top of a slide. I didn't have a clue what to do. Did I like Drew like that?

Drew slowly raised my arms above my head and leaned his face toward mine. I closed my eyes from there and waited for the next thing. Our lips touched and I felt the sparks going through my body. It only lasted a brief moment when I heard an "Oh my God!" from someone. Drew pulled his head away and we both realized what just happened. I was only disappointed that the kiss finished when it barely started. Drew only turned his head around. I finally caught a glimpse of our witness.

"Uh, hey Wesley," Drew uncomfortably greeted.

"Clare?" Wesley's eyes widened as he finally figured out who I was. I still couldn't believe I kissed one of my friends.

"Yeah, that's me," Drew got up and lowered my arms to pull me up from the side.

"Where's everyone else?" Drew finally asked. I knew he meant "Did anyone else see us kiss?"

"They're waiting for you to blow out the candles and open your gifts. They sent me to find you guys," Wesley explained. That's a relief.

"Oh. Well, let's get going. I'm a very important person. There is no party without Drew Torres," he joked around. If we hadn't let our lips touched, I would've rolled my eyes at his conceited comment. But since they did touch, I couldn't have been happier that Drew is more himself. Someone needs to and it couldn't be me. I can't even remember how we even got to that degree.

We started walking in silence. I just kissed Andrew Torres. Ali's ex-boyfriend. Adam's step-brother. KC's teammate. One of my friends. The worst part about it is I liked the kiss and I wanted more. I thought I'd never fall for the typical jock again and I did. But he wasn't the typical jock anymore, he was more. I betrayed so many people in participating in this action.

"Wesley, can what you saw over be between the three of us," Drew politely pleaded.

"I didn't see anything. But I have a question." We both looked over to Wesley and waited for what he might ask. Many possible questions went through my mind.

"Are you guys going out?" Except for that one. I looked at Drew to figure out what we should say. Should I answer of should Drew?

"No, we're just friends." I decided to answer. I knew Drew would've said the same. He wouldn't be caught dead going steady with the pale, goody two shoes. I looked at the side of Drew's face to try to read his face. I read the expression of hurt. I must've misread it.

"What Clare said," Drew added. Wesley nodded and we walked the rest of the way in silence again. Then it went all loud again when our friends and the rest of Drew's friends cheered.

"Drew, where did you go?" was the gist of most of the girls said when they gave him a hug. Eli and Ali ran up to me but Eli got there first.

"We thought you died," I'm pretty sure he meant him and Adam as "we." Adam and Ali finally joined in the conversation. Wesley and Dave were talking a couple feet away from us. I hope he doesn't spit out our secret to Dave. Then Dave will tell Ali and she'll kill me. Am I just as bad as Jenna? I stole Ali's _ex_-boyfriend, not when they were still together. But the guilt felt like I cheated on someone.

"Where were you anyway?" Ali asked. We never went through our cover-up plan. She got me and I was going to give every detail of the truth.

"Uhhhhh-"Think of something quick.

"They were trying to find a bathroom. They couldn't find the port-a-potties," Wesley cut in. I gave the "Thank you" nod to him. He just saved me from what could've been the worst soap opera situation.

"Clare trying to find a port-a-potty? Please," Eli snorted. He knew me too well.

"If I really need to go, I will resort to anything," I argued. Everyone seemed to buy it except Eli. I could tell he gave me that "What were you really doing?" raised eyebrow.

"Well, you guys missed one hell of a water balloon fight," Adam bragged. In my defense, he missed his step-brother getting closer than normal with your friend.

"I got KC soaked!" Dave gloated. Then they all went on about how great the water balloon fight was. My mind was at two places: the conversation and Drew. I looked over to him laughing with all his friends. Could the girls be any flirtier? And he's playing along with them. He doesn't like me. I mean look at all those other choices he has. Jealousy rose in my bloodstream.

"Someone's letting anger get the best of them," Eli announced. Yes, I am. I'm mad I had to fall for the guy that can't even look at me twice.

**Hope the wait was worth it ;) Now the _real _story begins!**


	14. Chapter 14: The Aftermath

**Ok so, I want to get this straight (I feel the need to be honest as a writer). The reason why I've posted a lot of chapters/update kind of fast is because I've already written a whole bulk of this on another fanfiction site (The ). That is until they decided to randomly make changes to the site and for some odd reason, I can't log onto the site (If you've been on The before, you'd know what I'm talking about). So, I decided to pick it up again when I found this site (YAY!) The whole story hasn't been finished yet and it will actually take a while to be finished (Hope that's good for you readers). Anyway, I'll shutup now (sorry if I wasted your time writing that whole darn speech) Here's the latest update :D**

**(Clare's POV)**

I wasn't miserable on Monday morning after the episode at Drew's party. There was no point in being miserable over a guy if it wasn't going to solve anything. I had to learn that the hard way from Eli. I would call it this emotion astonishment. After two months of being in friendship with this guy, I realized yesterday I liked him? That's real messed up. Why did I like Drew?

Drew's the type of guy I once found revolting. He's funny but not witty like KC and Eli. His eating habits are similar to a caveman's. His charm and good looks gives him the reputation of a tool. He uses girls like they are water. Worst of all: he likes and knows how to push my buttons. What do I see in him?

But Drew has qualities that I love. He has a sensitive side to him. He's very forgiving like he was with Ali. He teaches me things about the world that I would've never learned like football and having fun in a different way. He's been there for me when I had that rough patch. I feel safe around him and can be myself without having to try to seem more appealing (like I did with Eli when we had those battles of the wits). Drew has seen some pretty nasty sides of me and yet he still enjoys my company.

Speak of the devil. He's at his locker getting his books out. Should I talk to him or walk past him pretending he's invisible? I should talk to him. We're still friends and friends don't ignore each other. I walked toward his locker feeling a little shaky in my knees.

"Hi Drew," I greeted politely. His body jerked and then it turned around. His hand slammed the locker as he looked at me. Drew seemed perfectly fine. He gave me a casual smile.

"Clare, what's up?" Drew nodded. He's going to pretend like nothing happened. Then I will, too.

"Nothing. Did you like your present?" I made small-talk.

"I actually did. Now I can wear my shades with the fifteen shirts for the month," he replied while leaning against the locker.

"That's what all the other girls gave you? Just shirts?" Drew nodded. I felt special that I was the only one who put more originality into the gift.

"Well… you've always said how you hate it when the sun gets in your eyes. I only did it so you would stop complaining!" I taunted. My nerves only kicked in when he's away from me. But when we're together, I can be myself and more in-place.

"How selfish of you," he mouthed-off and smiled. I wanted to kiss that smile and jump into his arms. But the logical person in my head told me not to.

"How was the drive to school with your new car?" I asked. I remember all last week he wouldn't be quiet about driving his car. It reminded me of Ali gushing about the new shoes she got last weekend. I got it, though. Girls represent themselves in clothes while guys represent themselves by transportation. Whether it's a car, bus, bike, or foot.

"Awesome. I can finally have my freedom without my mom patrolling me…" Drew paused and thought about what he said, "….as much." There you go.

"But now you're in charge of taking Adam places. You know the older brother with a license code," I said.

"Thanks for being a buzz kill," uttered with his eye-roll.

"Someone needs to tell it like it is," I replied.

"Good thing that someone is pretty," a line like that would've made me gagged. It sounded cliché in my book. But coming from Drew made my heart melt. He got closer but then backed away as a he looked from a distance. It was Madison Gail.

Maddie's a gymnast who happens to be in my advanced classes. She's got long, silky brown hair, spidery-long legs, chestnut skin, and big cat-like eyes. I couldn't compete with _that. _Oh and another con about Drew: I'd have never-ending battles with girls who are nines and tens while I'm the six. I would be willing to fight the girls off if Drew didn't have that wandering eye.

"Morning Drew," Maddie greeted as she tilted her head at me. Then she completely ignored me and made her way in between us.

"Hey, Maddie," Drew ignored me, too. Now I'm officially out of this conversation. I'll give him time to actually acknowledge me.

"I had a GREAT time at your party. Why aren't you wearing your shirt? You promised me," now she was giving her puppy-dog pout. Come on Drew, snap out of it. Please.

"I'm sorry I must've forgot," he gulped while looking at me. At least he still knows I'm here.

"It's ok. Now you have to make up to me. How about a spin in that new car of yours?" Maddie seductively asked as she was twirling her hair around. If he feels way I feel, then he would tell her to go away.

"Sure," Drew answered. I had enough of this. I walked away full force toward the door to the outside. Drew didn't like me. I should've known I'm just like the other girls he's had lip contact with. My fate is always going to be a girl chosen over me. Why did I think it would change this time? Especially when it's Drew, with all the options he has.

"Clare! Wait up!" Drew called out as I heard his sneakers against the floor. I opened the door and walked outside, completely ignoring him. This didn't stop Drew from not following me. I felt his hand touch my shoulder. I turned around and looked at him. I could see the "We need to talk" face. We sat on a bench table.

"I know what you're going to say. You don't like me but you still want to be friends. I've been through this charade before and I can handle it a third time," I made it easier for him. I'm still a little crushed but I should've expected it. He rolled his eyes and he rested his head in the palm of his hand. He's giving me attitude for doing him a favor, fine. I got up and started walking away.

"I hate when you think you know everything," the sound was muffled by his hand but I could still hear.

"I do not think I know everything! I know you don't like me because there are all those hot girls and I'm not one of them," I stood there putting out my insecurities in the open. I've definitely lost my dignity. I got nothing to lose at this point.

"Will you just shutup and let me talk?" Excuse me?

"Who do you think you are? You do not talk to a girl like that! That's the rude comment that comes out of your mouth. You are such a-a-a scoundrel!" I couldn't think of anything else to call. "Scoundrel" was the only name that came to mind. I crossed my arms as I was observing the steam coming out of Drew's face.

"You can be a real pain in the ass sometimes, you know? I can't believe I like you," Drew took a deep and heavy breath to calm himself down. He called me a pain in the butt which crawled underneath my skin.

"Screw you, Drew. Wait, you like me?" It dawned on me what he said in that last sentence.

"Stop playing dumb. I can't think straight anymore ever since that kiss. Of course I like you," I could tell he wanted to say more but he answered my questions. Drew _did _like me, too. I ran up to his sitting spot and he pulled me onto his lap. We closed our eyes and rushed into the longed kiss from Saturday. I felt his fingertips digging over my pockets while my arms looped around his neck. I pulled away before our kiss went too far. Drew finally opened his eyes and looked at mine.

"Wow. I haven't kiss like that in a long time," he sighed.

"What no tongue?" I winked. Drew's eyes fell and went back up.

"Yeah," I knew he didn't mean that but I didn't want to press him about it. But I did want to press him about one thing.

"Are we still only friends?" I asked gently. I seriously wasn't sure. This guy had a record of not liking relationship labels. He looked up to think about it.

"If friends do what we just did then I guess so," he smiled. I'll take it as a no.

"Whatever we are, can we keep it a secret for now?" I don't want to throw this on the people that we are/were involved with. Whether that's friendly or romantically.

"Ouch! Am I an embarrassment to your rep Ms. Edwards?" His fake hurt wanted to make me kiss him even more. But I needed to be serious before we let this go on.

"Very funny, ANdrew. I don't think it's the right time to let us go public just yet. We have other people who might get affected. Like Adam ." I think I made myself clear. I would've mentioned Ali's name but I didn't want to bring up his ex-girlfriend/my best friend when we've only been together for less than a minute.

"Usually girls want to show me off to their friends. You're the first to wanting to keep me a secret," Drew admitted.

"I'm not like most girls, you know," I grinned while raising my eyebrow.

"Thank God." His head started getting closer but I got up before I gave him. I didn't want to be one of those couples, kissing every minute. Even if we weren't a couple, I still wanted it to be like that. I have moral values and self-respect to keep.

"One thing you need to understand: I'm not going to make out with you every second of the day," I had to set him straight before he had any of those "dirty" ideas.

"The jewelry is self-explanatory," Drew indicated. "Can I at least hold your hand? Or is that too much ma'm?" I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand. It was warm and a little rough but I didn't mind. Then we let go and departed as we got into the school building. Keeping our fling as discreet as possible is going to be interesting.


	15. Chapter 15

(Adam's POV)

It's not fair that the two closest friends in my life are already driving and I'm always stuck in shotgun. Especially since I need it the most since I have a girlfriend. Fiona must feel real pathetic that her boyfriend can't even drive her places and she's the one that has to do the driving. I can only wait until next year and if I've saved enough money to buy a car. Maybe I could get-rich quick scheming tips from Eli. Speaking of Eli, he's back to being weird again. Not in a bad way like two months ago but different.

He called me last night telling me he broke up with Sarah. Before I could ask, he told me he'd explain tomorrow morning which is now. I was sitting around looking like an idiot. Usually I'd have Fiona around my arm but I specifically asked her to not see me this morning. He better not ditch. Unlike him, I make time for everyone including my friends. Here he comes. For once, he looked genuinely happy. Hopefully I'll get some answers.

"When you said you wanted to talk, I expected a depressed look and not this big goofy grin. What's going on?" Eli took a seat next to me. If he tells me he found another girl, I might knock him out. I already have Drew to pull stunts like that. Although, he's been under control for a while ever since him and Ali broke up.

"I feel like a free man again," Eli smiled. It's good to hear that.

"I'm taking the break-up was a good thing. I knew you guys wouldn't last," I admitted. I felt it was the perfect time to tell him the truth.

"Exactly why I did. I never really liked her." What a big shocker, NOT. I'm glad you finally came to your senses.

"Then why'd you go out with her in the first place and letting it go on for this long? Dude, you're smarter than that." My first question right off the bat.

"To get over Clare," Eli's face fell. No, duh. My next question to be which I think I knew the answer to…

"Did it work?" He gave me that look that read "Seriously?"

"I liked her then and I like her even more now," Eli said. Called it.

"What are you going to do about it, Casanova?" I asked in my famous "I knew it all along" tone.

"Tell her today," I knew Eli all too well. But I didn't know Clare like I knew Eli. Would she take him back? I hope so. Despite being the third wheel and having to bear their flirting, I was an Eclare shipper.

(Ali's POV)

I kept admiring my stiletto boots as Ms. Oh was talking to the class. Dave told me they really flattered my legs. Who cares what Dave thinks? **I do. **I admit it, I like him. He's not like the other guys I've dated. Johnny was the hot badass and Drew was the hot jock. Dave's not hot but he's cute and is nothing but sweet to me. After a while you get tired of the guys who make you do a double-take. For once, I wanted the nice guy. But did the nice guy want me?

I tried everything: flirting, dressing cuter than usual, and playing the usual games that draws guys. Dave didn't seem fazed at all with all my effort. I did hurt him pretty bad after I practically dumped him for Drew. Look how that turned out. Karma really got to me. What if he liked someone else?

"I thought you said you were going to stop putting your focus on guys," Clare whispered. Back to class. Was my daydreaming that obvious?

"Saying and doing are two completely different things," I quoted.

"Have you told him how you feel?" Clare asked. I would've told her already. She should know best friends tell each other EVERYTHING the moment they happen.

"No," I bluntly said. Omigod, Dave's looking at me. What should I do? Smile, Bhandari. He smiled back!

"Just ask him out already. You know you want to," I was the one who usually advised these things to Clare but now it's reversed for a change.

"That's the guy's job," I protested.

"Dave's not most guys. He's nervous and all he needs is a little push. You should do the honors," Clare's right about that one. But I'm nervous too, you know!

"Why are you pushing this? What if I'm still not over my previous boyfriend?" I joked around. But Clare didn't take it well. If her face wasn't white enough before, it is now.

"I'm kidding," I eased.

"Oh. Haha," Clare faked a vibrant look.

"If you ladies are done with the chit chat, I'd like to finish the lecture," Ms. Oh warned. We went silent but I still looked at Clare, she didn't look right. As a matter of fact, she's been acting strange ever since Drew's birthday. What was her deal?


	16. Chapter 16: Drew's Needs

I thought keeping Clare and me a secret exciting. As always, it proved me wrong. There aren't ANY places where we could be together one on one along with the fun additions. We made at least five attempts but we always got interrupted. Whether it was Ali needing guy advice on Dave (she personally told me because she wanted to be "honest"), Adam needing a ride somewhere (the perks of being big brother with a license), or Eli just wanting to hang out with us. I haven't kissed Clare and it's been two weeks. Talking with her is nice but a guy needs the other movement of mouths.

I left math class to take a "bathroom" break when I secretly was meeting Clare at the library. I sent her a message to meet me here. I told her I needed to tell her something important. I technically didn't lie rather stretch the truth. The truth was I needed to make out with her. I enjoyed our last kiss because her lips felt innocent. But I needed to figure out how she is beyond that. A guy has needs and I'm dying here.

I heard a soft voice greeting the librarian. It was Clare's. Finally she's here. Five minutes of waiting for her felt like a lifetime. She found me "pretending" to read a book. This gave her the idea to grab a book.

"What was so important that I had to leave English?" Clare whispered. Her irritated face looked hot on her. I threw my book down and pulled her in for a kiss. Her lips were soft and her scent made it all the better. Then she quickly pulled away. So close.

"You texted me urgently just so we could make out?" Clare asked looking even more annoyed than before.

"Don't you like it?" I asked insecurely. If I've been good in any department, making out was one of them.

"Not when there's a librarian and a student ten feet away from us!" I'll take that as a half-yes.

"It makes it all the hotter. Please, Clare. Your boyfriend's wants you really bad right now," I pleaded. Did I just use the word "boyfriend"? Did I mean it? Yeah, I meant it. I did want Clare to be mine and only mine.

"Boyfriend?" Clare's blue eyes sparkled. She had to take only that word out of my cry of help. I noticed the librarian leaving. I heard her say something along the lines of "This place better be the same when I come back."

"As long as you want to," I wanted to be sure she wanted that. This girl is full of surprises.

"We'll see. I want to make sure how good you are at French," Clare winked. Now she's talking…

I pulled her belt loops against me and instantly stuck my tongue in her mouth. I felt her hand under my shirt, up my chest. Pleasure went around that area. Who knew Clare Edwards would go that far. I wasn't even thinking about the make-out session in general but about her. As much of a girl as this sounds, I felt some sort of connection with Clare. I could never repeat that to anyone, though. They'd die of laughter and kick me out of the bro code. We finally stopped and both smiled. I wish it never ended.

"So, am I good?" I needed to know. Because if I sucked, then that would've really sucked.

"Uhhhh-" Clare paused and turned her head to the right. I looked over and noticed a really short girl staring at us.

"Sorry. I just wanted to grab a book," she took a book and ran straight out of the library. There always has to be a witness. We quickly forgot about it and went back to eye contact again.

"To answer your question. You did quite nice, boyfriend." Clare smiled. As Adam would used to say, booyah! "We should at least tell Adam, though." I nodded. It'd be best to tell Adam since he's been practically interrogating me on whether or not Clare is single. I can finally tell him the truth and he could stop being persistent.

"We'll give him the news tomorrow," I hoped he wouldn't take it them as bad.


	17. Chapter 17: Eli's Side of the Story

(Eli's POV)

The anticipation is going to kill every bone in my body if I don't tell Clare. I've been planning and stalling for two weeks on how I was going to tell her. I knew I needed to tell her the truth and nothing but the truth. An apology was needed for being purposely cold and heartless to her in the beginning. I had an explanation and I hoped she buy it and take me back. As I was driving in Morty, only one moment kept going through my head. This moment changed my life.

_I'm sorry about before, about everything. You win._  
_Heard that before._ **His quick shove helped me figure out something out. Figure that I did it, I really got into his head and mentally troubled him. That was my whole plan all along, to prove I could stand against people like him. People who mentally troubled me. But the outcome was all wrong yet I wasn't frightened for the end. **  
_This time I'm serious. _  
_So am I._ **I felt the shove again.** _You had this coming for a while._** I know. I always have something coming. Whether it's being pushed around by my tormentors or the closest person in my life being gone, something always had to give.** _What's wrong emo boy, out of smartass comments?_ **The last shove on the wall gave me the most chills. Not because of the actual shove, but the fear in Clare's eyes. That hurt me the most.**  
_Please, don't do this._ **Don't do this for me, but for my girlfriend you wanted to sleep with. I can't stand to see her cry like this.**  
_Someone's got to shut you up._ **Then in one split second, the knife came flying at me. I've never been afraid of death and took pride in that. But the moment I caught a glimpse of Clare's face, I lost my pride.**

_NO!_ **Her cry made my heart break. I've never realized how much junior year had an impact on my life. I met Adam who's one of the first guys I've learned to trust. And then I met Clare… the person who I haven't cared for and felt for ever since Julia. I had no control in my fate at this moment. I heard the knife piercing but it wasn't my body. It was the wall… fate didn't kill me just yet. It would rather make me suffer through such a traumatic moment.**  
**I slid down to the ground and saw Fitz's "I got you!" smile. He really did. Everything went hazy after that. I heard Fitz's say something about urine stains. Then I saw Clare's figure run up to me and a bright light. For a second, I thought it was the actual "light". But the one thing that wasn't hazy: I never wanted to feel this way again. I had to distance myself from all the things that meant most to me. It'd help me disappear this new feeling of fear. Having no emotion kept me in a good place. Or so I thought. **

I only dated Sarah because I didn't have any emotional attachment to her. I only wanted her physically. Trying to avoid the people I cared about, Adam and Clare, was alright in the beginning. I thought my decision of leaving them rather than being forced to (Death) would be easier but it wasn't. I ended up missing them even more and almost lost them.

I stuck around with Sarah because she was good company. Then she wanted to go all the way but I couldn't do that to her. I couldn't make love to the girl I didn't even like. I've only given it to Julia and I one day, I wanted to give it to Clare. I broke it off because after Drew's party, the only person I could picture myself being with is the one with pretty blue eyes.

I jumped out of the car and knocked on Clare's door. Here goes nothing.

(Clare's POV)

I am now currently having a study night with Adam, Dave, Ali, KC, Wesley, and Connor on our big math test for Friday. I wanted to invite Drew over but I knew he wanted to hang out with his guys from his old school tonight. He promised me he'd introduce me to them the next time they see each other. It's sort of odd that Drew's already befriended most of my friends before him and I even had a conversation. But at least there won't be those awkward introductions. There will be awkwardness after we tell them about us.  
"Can we take a break?" Ali whined.  
"Okay," I nodded. Everyone started talking away. That is until we heard a doorbell ring. Who could that be?  
"I'll get it," I got up and headed for the door. I looked through the peephole.  
It was Eli. Why would he be here? Did Adam invite him over without telling me again? He did that last week when we had to work on our partner assignment. I didn't mind he came over but found it strange. Considering his partner was Sarah, school and non-school related. I opened the door and saw a calm yet nervous face. I never knew nervous could be in Eli's dictionary. Who died?  
"You're not the pizza man," I said, jokingly, to see if I could cheer him up. It didn't seem to affect him at all.  
"Clare, we need to talk." Eli urged. Did I do something wrong? I apologized for that rude comment about his girlfriend last week.  
"Okay, what's up?" I didn't try to sound casual but it happened that way. I heard everyone silent in the room next door. They must've been eavesdropping.  
"Inside?" Eli hinted with, "It's really important."  
"Actually outside would be a lot better," should I lie? No, if Eli was mad lying would make him more so. "I'm having a study night with some friends."  
Eli's nervous face expression change to calm. "And you didn't invite me?" He smirked. Good, he wasn't mad at me.  
"It's sophomore night. There's a no junior's allowed policy." He pretended to be offended with his hand over his chest. Then he stopped and stepped back.  
"Can we talk tomorrow then?" He sincerely asked.  
"Sure," I answered. He waved and walked back into his hearse looking a little disappointed. I felt bad he drove all the way here to tell me this "important" thing. But I bet whatever it was, it could wait.


	18. Chapter 18: Eli's Confession

(Clare's POV)

I started pulling my bike up to school when I saw Eli's car pulling over into the student zone. Should I say hi to him? I didn't want to seem too desperate to find out what he wanted to tell me yesterday. I had many options in my head of what it was. First one is Sarah wants me dead and Eli's worried for my safety. Second is Fitz has approached him and told him about that incident between us. Third is Eli and Adam are in a fight (when I told him Eli came over last night, all he did was say "Oh" with an awkward pause. Then he went silent.) Last but not least, he somehow found out about me and Drew. I hope the last one is not the case because I really wanted to tell him in person.

_Honk!_

The noise scared me enough to make me drop my bike. I looked over to where it came from. It was Eli's car. He pulled his window down.

"Hey, little girl. I'm looking for my dog. I'll give you some candy if you help me find him," Eli impersonated. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Sorry, I don't talk to strangers!" I yelled back. I waited as he parked his car into a space. He got out and shut his door. He looked all relaxed and leaned against the trunk. I temporarily parked my bike and went over to him.

"How was study night with your buddies? Am I expecting an A today?" Eli asked.

"I think we got it down. I'm really sorry about blowing you off," I apologized.

"No I should've called first." It would've been nice.

"So what did you want to tell me?" Could I have sounded any more anxious?

"I think it's best if we talk in Morty. Don't worry, he keeps secrets." We traveled into Morty and plopped on the seats. I was about to put on a seatbelt but then I realized we weren't going to take a drive. He gave a little chuckle at my accident.

"Sorry, habit," I said. He nodded. Then we both looked into the distance for a little while. I knew the laughs, jokes, and sarcasms were going to be temporarily put off. But only until he told me what the heck was going on!

"Sarah and I broke up," Eli made a big sigh. I wanted to burst out into cheers but I knew Eli must've been heartbroken. I took out my hand and he grabbed it.

"She doesn't deserve a great guy like you. You'll find someone better," I meant every word in that. Eli may be a little screwed up but who isn't? The point is he means well and always stands up for the people in need. Any girl would be lucky to have him. It's just Eli and Sarah weren't meant to be. I wasn't one of those psycho ex girlfriends who didn't accept anyone that dated him. I just never found Sarah Eli's type of girl. He could do better.

"Thanks. And I already have," Eli looked into my eyes. He found someone already? This guy knows how to bounce back fast.

"Who?" I literally screamed. Was it that girl I caught him staring at during English? Sarah made a big deal about that which is how I remembered.

"I think you know who," I knew it. It was that girl from English. He leaned his face closer toward mine and closed his eyes. I did the opposite: pulling my head back and widening my eyes.

"What are you doing?" I blankly asked dreading the possible answer. He opened his eyes and snapped his head back.

"I'm just going to say it: I can't get you out of my mind and I always have. Even when I started dating Sarah, I still had that lingering feeling for you." Oh. No. I'm utterly speechless.

"Clare, you look like you've almost been struck by lightning. Please say something," I saw the insecurity in his eyes. I couldn't say anything. I did do something, though. I got out of his car and headed out.

"Wait!" I heard the desperation in his voice as he slammed the door. I couldn't look at him. I wasn't sure what I'd think or feel if I saw his face.

"I can't handle this," I grabbed my bike and started walking. Just when I thought Eli was gone, he turned up in front of me. I felt the hand on my forearm.

"You can't just walk away and leave it like this." This is a new side of Eli I couldn't ignore. He was so… vulnerable.

"Like you did after I wanted you back!" I forgave Eli for what happened but I never forgot. The memories came back to me in full force.

"Please, Clare. I was going through a lot and I thought breaking away from the people I cared about the most would help." What kind of person thought like that? If you're going through things, that's the most important time to bring the people you care about the most closer than ever. Not distance yourselves. **This is Eli. Not you, Clare.**

"Okay. Sorry I overreacted. Making that dramatic was a little over the top," I tried to ease the situation. I had hoped this conversation would drop but hoping and reality are two different things.

"No, it's fine. I shouldn't have sprung it out on you like that. Can you please answer me a question?" I nodded to Eli's plead.

"Do you still have feelings for me?" My heart literally stopped. The question I haven't thought about in weeks and now its right in front of my face. Did I still like him? I thought I didn't but now I wasn't sure. Then his name came up.

**Drew. **

"I have to get to class," I tried to pull a fast one but Eli's move was faster. He turned me around and kissed me. Eli kissed ME! I did feel something but it wasn't the same thing I felt for Drew. When our lips touched, I felt lust and lost. When Drew and mine touched, I felt safe and found. Eli tried to put his tongue into my mouth but this kiss didn't belong to Eli. I slapped him. I quickly dashed into the building without taking another look at him.

Why do things have to come crashing down at the worst times? I'd be thrilled if Eli's episode happened a month ago. But no, he absolutely had to wait until I found someone else. Drew gets it easy because at least Ali found someone. I needed to cool off somewhere before I pass out of all this recent stress Eli put upon me.

I planned to tell Drew during lunch, hopefully he'll understand it wasn't my fault and that the kiss meant nothing. The kiss really wasn't nothing-nothing but nothing important.


	19. Chapter 19: Everything's Comes Out

I walked into math class feeling proud of myself. Guy's night last night was great except it wasn't just the guys. We all decided to hang out at my friend Vincent's house but he invited some girls from Lakehurst. I couldn't be a total buzz-kill and leave. I stayed and the worst part was… half the girls at the party, I already hooked up with. My past came in an army. They all tried to come on to me and it was extremely hard to resist (not going to lie). But I pulled through.

When they tried to get closer by leaning on my shoulder, I politely used the restroom excuse/I'm sick. It worked every time. One thing about dumb girls is they fall for anything. After a while, they stopped trying and went for the other available meat. All my friends left that house with a girl's number and for the first time, I left with none. I was bummed-out but then I realized I had the best girl waiting for me. Clare.

There was Eli; his head was buried with his death metal blasting from his earphones. I'm sensing him and his vampire lady had a fight or a break-up. I decided to take a seat beside him and motioned KC to sit with us. He nodded and did the same. As we were waiting around, I decided to break the ice. First, I poked Eli with my pen. He slowly got up, with his hair covering almost half of his face. He took his earphones off and waited for me to say something.

"You alright?" I considered Eli one of my boys, not a close one but both being mutually cool with each other.

"Not really. Someone needs a nap," he took notice in my tired eyes. Last night, I woke up from a dream. One of the best dreams to be exact. Clare and I did something that would banish her purity ring. Then Adam had to wake me up when he made a midnight run to the can. I then couldn't sleep until almost 3 am.

"Had a big assignment," I lied. Eli started to fix his hair and I noticed a big fat red mark on his face. "Dude, what happened to your face?" I jumped to the question.

"I kissed Clare and she ended up slapping me in the face," I knew he… WHAT? He kissed Clare? My girlfriend? This guy is dead.

"Drew, you okay?" KC gawked at me, Eli even looked surprised. Apparently, I broke my pen in half. I quickly tried to fake being relaxed.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a thought came into my head," I knew Eli nor KC would press me about my "thought".

"Must've been some thought if you're beat red. I know not to be around you with sharp objects," I wanted to wipe off that stupid smirk off his emo-boy face. You better be afraid, because I'm coming after you and make sure your dark clothes turn red. Fitz is not your only enemy. No, Drew, stop. Give the guy a break, he doesn't know she's dating me. I'll let him go but that doesn't mean I'm not pissed off.

"Yeah, haha," I half-heartedly said. KC looked absolutely confused out of his mind. He'd know once he finds out which will be soon.

Everyone got quiet when some hot Asian lady came in. Was she a teacher?

"Okay, so you're teacher had an emergency meeting and we couldn't get a sub. So all you guys are going into the library." I would've been thrilled by the thought of no math for the day but I couldn't. Eli ruined it for me.

Walking to the library gave me some time to think. I kept wondering how Jenna was doing with her folks. She promised she would text me today but she never did. I hope she's alright and the baby, too. We thought of baby names already for our baby **girl. **Kenna was the first one because it was both of our names comprised. But we knew it'd be too cheesy. For now, it's Sidney Ann (Jenna wanted to keep it traditional).

Something was up with Drew but I couldn't get anything out of him. He's been all happy-go-lucky ever since the week after his birthday. And I knew it wasn't just the car. I haven't had a chance to hang out with him because he's always busy with something. I bet he'll be available when I become a dad. Oh no. The nerves started to kick in; I was going to be a dad as a sophomore. Don't think about that.

Eli, Drew, and I took a seat at one of the tables. Eli looked depressed but what else was new? I did feel bad for him getting the hand from Clare. Who knew she could hit. I'm glad she never got mad enough to slap me across the face. I took a glance at Drew and he looked mad. I haven't seen him like this since… okay, I have seen him like this period. I guess everyone's got problems.

"I'm going to use the bathroom," Drew slammed his chair and walked off. Alright, thanks for leaving me with rejected in black. He put one ear bud on and blasted his noise. I'd be nice and make small talk with the guy.

"So what are you listening to?" I politely asked.

"'Welcome Home' by Coheed and Cambria," He didn't even look at me. Sounds hardcore to me.

"Oh… cool." I nervously said. I took a look over at the girls who were on one of their laptops. They all brought it over to every table and each table either did the following: gushed, gasped, gawked, scowled, or rolled their eyes. Probably obsessing over some Justin Bieber or Taylor Lautner picture. I was bored out of my mind. I'll make conversation with the girls. I had a better chance with them then Eli.

"Hey, what are you guys watching?" They all looked at me like I caught them in doing something illegal.

"Ummm… Nothing," a blonde girl denied. They all looked at each other and giggled. Maybe I didn't have a chance with them talking either.

"Fine, we'll tell you. It's something from the Anti-Grapevine," one of the girls said. She brought the laptop to where Eli and I were sitting. He didn't seem interested in this at all. I didn't blame him. I looked at the computer screen and it was the Anti-Grapevine site. I remember I was on there when Ali and I kissed in ninth grade. Wasn't the best kisser but I didn't judge.

"Okay… what's so great about… Oh my God!" It was a picture of Drew and Clare getting it on behind a bookcase. Was this some kind of image I was imagining? I mean Clare was too clean-cut to feel a guy's upper body. Or is that what she made us all believe? I turned to see if Eli caught an eye of this and he did. His jaw literally dropped, no ear buds, and eyes glued to the computer screen. I couldn't look at this anymore, it disturbed me. It's awkward enough looking at your two friends getting steamy in the library.

"I know, they don't look right. I mean hot football jock with that? No." The blonde mouthed-off. Don't bash Clare, she's cuter than you cakeface.

"Omigod here he comes!" I couldn't tell which of the girls were anymore. They all looked and sounded alike! But whoever it was, she wasn't kidding. He came inside the classroom and everyone started whispering. You're in for a big surprise buddy. I took one last look at Eli and I could literally see the steam coming out of his ears. His nostrils started flaring the closer Drew got.

"Hey, guys I was- what's up with you?" Wrong thing to say, Drew. Everyone got quiet and started looking at our table. I wanted to duck and hide from what was about to happen. Where was the librarian? Great, two angry guys who like the same girl and there's no adult supervision. This is going to end well.

"You want to know what's up with ME? I should've known it was you!" Eli screamed. I never I could be more intimated by someone skinnier and shorter than me.

"Dude, what are-"his speech got cut off when Eli charged and started tackling him. Drew fought back by pushing out of the way. He got an idea of what he was talking about. "Eli, calm down. If you'd let me-"that made Eli even more mad because he shoved Eli. This immediately killed the calmed Drew and pushed Eli threw the library door. It was already open. I, along with everyone else, went outside to watch the fight. I couldn't let this get any more out of control. Even Fitz and Bianca were passing by, hollering at them.

I ran up to the two and pushed them apart. They both stopped. Drew's lip was bleeding while Eli's red mark turned blue. "Guys, don't get over beat up over something stupid." I shouldn't put those words in a better context because Eli punched me in the nose while Drew pushed me down to the ground.

"You got nerve. Which girl got knocked up?" I heard Eli's voice. That's it! I turned around and punched him back in the eye. No one makes fun of my girl! Eli tried to take a swing but I ducked and it ended up hitting Drew in the stomach. I shoved Eli and then he ended up kicking me in the tender area. I fell to the ground in excruciating pain. My mind mainly focused on my sensitive spot but I knew one thing: Eli and Drew were in a fight while the bell rang. Where's Mr. Simpson when you need him the most?

(Clare's POV)

My history teacher let our class out early. Adam and I decided to walk over to the math class to greet Eli, Drew, and KC. Lunch was where we planned to tell everybody. But there was a big crowd in our way. We knew it was a fight by all the cheers and camera phones. I still couldn't see the people in this actual fight.

I heard a yell from Adam, "What the hell are you guys doing?" The sound of someone getting punched came after that. Another one came of a body collapsing to the ground. Please tell me Adam didn't get hit.

I ran as fast I could into the crowd and I couldn't believe my eyes. Adam and KC were down to the ground. KC's nose was bleeding while Adam was covering his mouth. Eli was standing there with his black eye and purple cheek. Drew only had visible damage on his lip but I knew he had some damage somewhere by his poor posture. He kneeled over to check up on Adam.

"What is going on?" I knew what was going on but I really meant, "How did this happen?" They all looked at me: Eli looked angry, Drew looked guilty, and KC looked nervous. I went up to Adam to hold his head.

"Drew accidently punched me," Adam struggled to say. I stared into Drew's eyes and saw the hurt in his eyes.

"Just suck face already!" Eli yelled. How did he find out?

"Eli-"I started.

"No need to explain, whore. I thought of you better than to go for the football jock. I guess I was proved wrong," Eli stormed off before I could say anything.

"What is he talking about?" Adam coughed. Since the cat was out of the bag, I guess I'd tell him.

"Adam, we didn't expect to tell you like this but Drew and I… we're…" I couldn't say that word but luckily for me Drew finished.

"Together." I looked up at him and we both smiled.

"You have got to be kidding me." Adam got up quickly and scowled at us. I got distracted when I heard heels clicking then it came to a stop. I turned to my left, and looked up. There was Ali with her arms crossed. Perfect timing.

"You are such a backstabber!" Ali cried. How did she know, too? Who didn't know.

"Ali, I can explain," I begged.

"Oh, don't you dare try to. Don't ever talk to me again! We are done Edwards!" Ali scurried off. She would forgive me eventually. She had to, right?

"Ali's right. You are a backstabber. I lost total respect for you." Adam ran away and the entire passerby kept staring at us.

KC got up and tried to shoo everyone off, "Okay, there's nothing to see here." At least he wasn't mad at us. He went up to us and pulled up Drew and me.

"Come on, let's go to the nurse's office," I walked with them and wanted answers.

"How did this happen?" KC shook his head.

"I don't even know," Drew sighed.

"A girl showed us a picture of you and Drew making out on the Anti-Grapevine site. Eli got pissed and things happened from there…" KC trailed off and covered his bleeding nose.

"What? It's on that stupid gossip site?" Drew nearly whined.

"Yeah the title was called hottie with a NOTtie." I wasn't sure if I should be more mad about being the "nottie" or how uncreative that title is. At least give me a more well-defined name if you're going to label me. Nottie screams middle school all over it.

"That's great. At least we don't have to stress about how to tell Adam or Ali," I doubted my dry humor would ease the situation but I might as well have given it a shot.

"True that," Drew smiled. That's the spirit!

We went into the nurse's office and sat on the sanitary napkin seats. Instead of the school nurse giving KC a tissue, she gave him a tampon. I wanted to laugh at the fact KC had a feminine product up his nose but it wouldn't have been appropriate. The lady gave Drew some ice for the bruises. Apparently, Drew got hurt badly in the chest/stomach area. Luckily, no broken bones or anything like that. He had bruises here and there on his arms and shoulders.

"What did he do to you?" Eli went on a total rampage with this guy. He used his physical strength rather than his mental strength to hurt a guy. I was relieved because I knew the mental is more lethal.

"It's nothing. I tripped a couple of times. He barely touched me," Drew tried to seem all tough and macho but I saw through him. He put the ice-pack on his bare stomach and started groaning. I motioned the lady for another ice-pack and quickly got it for me.

"Here, will this help?" I kissed the bruise on his shoulder and immediately put the ice-pack on it after that. I heard Drew happily sigh. I noticed KC giving out a small laugh.

"Aren't you two cute? He'll probably purposely get bruises on his… never mind." I had no idea what he implied by that but I went along with it. Drew did though because he weakly punched him in the shoulder.

I waited around in the office until the bell rang for lunch dismissal. I didn't realize a lot could happen in thirty minutes. My boyfriend and two exes got into a fight (mainly the most recent one), I lost my best girl friend, I lost my best guy friend, and everyone in the school probably lost respect for me. I caused all this. I caused the fight and I can't take it back. I never regret ever falling for Drew or Eli. But I did regret being reckless and giving in to Drew's make-out session in the open. It was fun but irresponsible.

"Are you going to be okay?" I asked to Drew.

"Yeah, I'm going to be fine. Thanks for your concern, Clare," KC announced and gave me that sarcastic smile. Drew rolled his eyes at KC.

"I'll be alright. I'm a big boy, Clare," Drew said.

"I know. But you know the worrier I am," I walked away but then I heard Drew's voice.

"Wait!" He called out. I turned around and looked at him, "I think I should at least walk to your class. To protect you from the stranger dangers that lurk around the hallways." He got up and we walked outside. Then he abruptly stopped me and lowered his head. What was he doing? His lips touched my neck and I felt a little nip. He looked at me and laughed. He saw the distorted face expression I gave him.

"Why did you just give me a hickey?" I asked.

"I'm not going to be here for the rest of the day. That's a little keepsake to stir a little more juicy stuff for those gossip girls. Plus, I'm marking my territory," Drew winked.

"Who said I was your territory?" I raised an eyebrow. He shrugged then took my hand. He took this whole drama episode better than I thought he would have. My biggest fear came out today but I wasn't scared at this point. Like last time, I had someone to go through it with.

_Fin. _

**Haha, just kidding. This isn't far from over! Thanks for the reviews you left, greatly appreciate it (especially to those certain people, you know who you are!). I hope you guys keep continuing reading this. This is really random but me and my friends were talking about Degrassi, everyone thought this previous season (not including the Boiling Point) was really boring. Anyone else agree? And who's pumped up from the 2011 Promo? (Fitz coming back! Fadam! Drew getting high LOL!)**


	20. Chapter 20: Scheming

(Ali's POV)

How did today go from a great day to the worst day of my life? The morning Dave and I talked. Any conversation or sight that includes Dave makes me feel better. All the rest of my classes were fun, hung around the people I usually hang around with. Then science class is where it all started. Since Jenna wasn't here today, I had to work with Kelsey. She's the type that always lets people do her work for her and always finds a way to not do anything. I do that too but I don't make it a habit. But she's tolerable to talk with.

While I was looking at all the plant cells through the microscope, she kept playing with her iTouch. She kept scrolling through gossip sites about celebrities. Then she mentioned about going on the Anti-Grapevine. Everyone loved that site unless it was about them. I went back to focusing on the lab. That is until she made said, "Oh snap!" First of all, who says that? But I started taking attention to her fuss.

"Ali, weren't you and Drew Torres a thing a while back?" I nodded to her question. I hated being reminded about ever dating him.

"Yeah, why?"

"And aren't you best friends with that girl, Clare Edwards?" I nodded again. I didn't get why she brought them up.

"Yeah. What's your point?" She put her iTouch to my face and my confusion died. My heart didn't break but my back got slowly stabbed. My best friend is kissing MY EX BOYFRIEND! How could she? How could he? It wasn't enough for him to hook up with Bianca, he had to get some from my best friend. Well, officially ex best friend. She's seen me cry about him and knows the way I felt about him. I soothed her when she cried over getting her boyfriend stolen by Jenna. She's a big hypocrite is what she is.

Now it's lunch and I'm crying like a big baby in the bathroom. I didn't know what to do. I lost respect and trust for someone I'd never think would happen. I expected Jenna had a better chance of stealing Drew than Clare. Let's face it: Drew would NEVER go for a girl like Clare. She's too wholesome for him. He only did it to purposely hurt me for what I did to him in the past. Who knew he could be deceitful backstabber.

I looked in the bathroom mirror. Great, now my mascara was running and I looked absolutely hideous. I heard a stall open and I saw Bianca walking from my mirror. She started washing her hands and I tried not to look at her but I couldn't help myself. She quickly dried her hands and started looking through her bag. She picked out a napkin and a tiny little bottle to give to me. Why is she giving me this?

"Relax, it's eye makeup remover," she rolled her eyes. You probably use it after your face gets practically destroyed by all those guys.

"Thanks," I grabbed it and started using it. I should keep these little bottles in my bag. They'd come in handy.

"Sure," she sincerely replied. "If it makes you feel any better, Drew's a total dumbass. I mean you're hotter than that fat face Jesus freak," she added. Bianca's words were a little harsh but Clare deserved it.

"That does actually make me feel better. Why are you being so nice?" I wanted to get it over with. Either Bianca did this out of the kindness of her heart or she wanted something.

"To be honest, I don't know. I'm just pissed off that Drew would pick over someone, like you and me, over a girl whose legs are buckled to the knees!" she snapped. It was neither. She's the only one who truly felt the way I felt, hurt.

"Don't forget the granny clothes," I added. We both laughed. I felt a little guilty bonding over bashing Clare but it felt good at the same time. We both walked outside of the bathroom and saw Eli leaning against his locker. He had a black eye. What happened to him? I went up to him while Bianca pulled off his ear phones.

"Hey, how are you doing?" I asked.

"I got into a fight with Drew, the girl I admitted my feelings to slapped me, that girl and your ex-boyfriend shared lip-lock is currently on public internet, and now I get to listen to Bianca chomping on her gum rather than my music. You can be the judge on how I'm doing." Wow. This guy got the really bad end of the stick for the day.

"At least your black eye matches your outfit," Bianca taunted. She gave him that smile and he rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't know. Well, besides the shared lip-lock," I gritted my teeth. Eli's did, too. We seriously both got screwed over.

"I think everyone who attends Degrassi knows. I can never look at those two the same," Eli's face took journey to being grim. Bianca let out an irritated sigh.

"Don't complain about it, it's not going to help. Doing something about it will," Bianca smacked her lips. What did she mean?

"What did you have in mind?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Getting back at them, duh," she crossed her arms. I gave Eli a look and we both smiled. I liked the sound of this.

"Adam's girlfriend, Fiona is having a party at her place next Friday," Eli hinted.

"Perfect!" Bianca exclaimed.

"Perfect? We don't even know how we'll get back at them," I was obviously the one with the brains in this revenge team.

"We'll figure that out later. For now, we need the following: time, place, and the players. We got the time and place, now we need to find more people," she stated. Now we're going somewhere with this.

My head went spinning around and around. My step-brother was dating one of my best friends? That would go down as one of the biggest shocks of this year. I wasn't really mad but I needed to show some sign that I got Eli's back. Pretending to be angry and on his side would prove it. I truly thought Eli did in some way deserve this though. The guy originally left her for the girl who hates life on such short notice. And he treated her like shit until he got his act together. But I did get annoyed at the fact Clare picked **Drew. **

When I befriended Clare and Eli, everything was all good. But when they started showing more signs of their interest in each other, I got the role of third wheel. Eli kept ditching me for Clare and my last resort went to Fitz. That ended terribly. Now Clare, out of all the guys, went for MY step-brother who's also one of the closest people in my life. I wasn't entitled to Drew's soul but is it possible if she could go for guys I DIDN'T know.

Eli walked up to me with this smug smile on his bruised face. The guy just got beat up, why is he smiling? He better not go masochist on me.

"Eli, what's up?" Besides the fact Clare's with someone the opposite of you. We both slapped our hands. Ow.

"My face isn't enough? Anyway, is your girlfriend still having that party next Friday?" Eli recited. I told him that in English. There is no way he had that bad of a memory.

"Um, yeah. Why? Can you not go anymore?" I bet he'll cancel because he's not the type to attend social events. Unless it's a Dead Hand concert.

"No, I can. But are you still inviting Drew and Clare?" he raised his voice in curiosity. Let me guess, he didn't want them to go anymore. I hope he doesn't make me pick sides.

"I didn't tell them about it," I didn't mean that as a no but I didn't mean that as a yes.

"Oh, okay. You should invite them," Eli advised. What? Didn't see that one coming.

"Alright. But if I don't recall, you and Drew got in a fight about Clare. And you called Clare a…" I didn't want to say the word. Luckily, Eli cut me off before I could avoid saying it.

"People crack a lot at the spur of the moment," Why did I get the feeling he was lying to my face?

"Eli, if this is one of your crazy schemes, Fiona's party isn't the right place. I don't want any drama going on. Fiona shouldn't be involved," I put my foot down. Eli squinted his eyes for a little while.

"There won't be any. I promise." Eli promised. He better not be BSing me.

"Okay good…" Text message, "Ugh! Not again!" Stop texting me!

"Any stalkers I need to know about?" Eli raised an eyebrow.

"No, it's one of Drew's exes, Riana. I saw her a couple days ago and we exchanged numbers. She's been trying to get to him through me." Let me put it this way, I am NOT letting her contact Drew.

"Oh… one of those obsessive girls?" Eli asked with interest.

"Actually no. She's one of those girls who dumped him. It scarred the guy for life. She's definitely one of those unforgettable ones," I rambled because honestly, this girl tore down his ego.

"Oh. Really? How so?" I could see Eli's eyes widen in a positive light. He's scaring me.

"I'll tell you later. I got to head home," I lied but I didn't want to explain it to him. He's not entitled to Drew's business but I know it won't stop him. But he promised me no schemes, I can trust him. Right?


	21. Chapter 21: Drew's Realization

(Drew's POV)

Things cooled down a week after our picture "scandal". From hollers and "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" whispers from everyone and now it has come down to smirks and chuckles. Those smirks and chuckles only came from Bianca, Fitz, and Owen. Bianca has finally given up on me. However, I have taken notice in more girls are hitting on me. These girls can't compare to Clare, though.

I used to only get at two to five girls to hit on me out of the whole week but now it's that amount every two hours. Yes, I count. Ali, Eli, and Adam forgave me and Clare sooner than I planned. It's less enemies to worry about on a positive note. A negative note is Eli is friends with Clare. I know he still wants her, it's obvious by the way he checks her out. I'm more observant than people give me credit for. But I trust Clare; she wouldn't ever go back to him when she has a boyfriend. But it still pisses me off when he has that crooked smirk while he's flirting with her in front of me.

I walked past the library and looked into the window. I saw Clare's gentle eyes focused on her laptop screen with her headphones. She looked like she wanted to cry. She's probably watching one of those cutesy music videos or romantic chick flicks. I walked up to her and she took notice in me and quickly closed her laptop. Is she hiding something from me?

"Hey, are you doing something illegal on the computer Edwards?" I took a seat and leaned in for a peck. She definitely gave me one, on the cheek.

"You caught me," she wasn't in this conversation, I could tell. She looked off into the distance. I waved my hand in front of her face and ten seconds later, she finally flinched.

"What's wrong?" I tried to be calm in my tone but I was dying of fear on the inside.

"Nothing's wrong. Sorry, I got a big exam tomorrow and I've been studying like crazy," Clare's lying and she doesn't even know I know it.

"Tomorrow's Saturday," I remarked. She widened her eyes and I heard something ring. It was Clare's because it was her favorite song, "Just the Way You Are," by some guy named Bruno Moon.

She picked up her phone and had that worried look on her face. "Hello. Oh, hey. Yeah, I'll be over the Dot at Ten. Bye," she closed her phone and looked at me.

"Drew, I'm sorry I have to cancel tonight but Ali really needs me," This was starting to annoy me. Ali needed her yesterday, too. And the Saturday before.

"When does she not need you," I muttered. Clare leaned in for a hug but I backed away. She thinks a hug is seriously going to make things better? She got up, grabbed her bag, and walked out. How could she cancel plans on me the third time? I never cancelled plans on her unless it was something really important. I cancelled my night with the guys for her. _Dude, you're whipped._ Those words stung me. Whipped was worse than being called a tool. What happened to me?

I realized that Clare left without her laptop. I wanted to open the laptop to see what she was moping over before she saw me. But it'd be invasion of her privacy. I'd never want her to look through my phone, not that it had any sexy photos of anyone like before. But still, she trusted me enough with her laptop and I'd prove my loyalty. Oh, one peek won't hurt!

I opened the laptop and BAM! Jealousy flashed right before my eyes. It was a video, a video of Eli and Clare on a park table. Eli was sitting while his hand on Clare's body, lying down. What the hell? I clicked on the play button and the clip rolled. He said some nonsense that would only be said in an ancient English book. Then he started opening a soda beverage.

"Death come quickly, so I can be with her ASAP." Of course Eli would say that. Actually him being dead wouldn't be such a bad idea. No, don't think that way. The camera went to Clare, her flower dress fit perfect. Why couldn't she wear stuff like that for me? She all of a sudden woke up and went on about the soda being poisonous. Then they looked straight at each other and took a quick glance at their…lips.

No, she wouldn't.

Their heads went closer and they closed their eyes. Their lips touched and the kiss went on. It pained me to see it but I had to keep watching. To make sure this was actually happening and not some nightmare. Then they stopped kissing and Eli slowly dropped down. I wish that were for real. Then Clare talked and shot herself with a… toy laser gun?

Wait a minute. This was that film project Adam talked about a while ago. My rage started going down in temperature and I wasn't as mad. I was relieved as a matter of fact. I had a little perspective and really felt for Eli. He must've felt this way when he saw the me and Clare picture. I didn't have as much dislike toward the guy anymore. But I did wonder why Clare would be watching this video. _She's sick of you and misses Eli. _

I felt miserable now. Here I am in the library, alone, watching my girlfriend kiss her old flame. And the worst part is Clare's probably having a fun time with Ali. She didn't care about me. She's bored of the stupid guy and wants her witty man back. This will go down as one of the most pathetic moments for Drew Torres.

That's it!

I'm done being this whipped and needy boyfriend with all these feelings. I remember back in the day when girls were hung up over me and I made the calls, not them. I needed my confidence back. Clare needed to show who she was dealing with. Clare might have boy in black, but I got at least twenty girls in line. I'd show her how worthy I am at Fiona's party.


	22. Chapter 22: Pride and Vengeance

(Eli's POV)

I walked my way toward the school parking lot, where Bianca and Ali are at the moment. I finally got a big piece to our plan. This piece's name is Riana. She's one of Drew's old flames that put him the dumps. I finally got a hold of her pretending to be "Adam on a new number." We talked and she "realized how big of a mistake it was to dump him after she saw that picture on the Anti-Grapevine." Basically, she doesn't want anyone taking her leftovers. I, as Adam, told her to come to Fiona's party and she didn't refuse the invitation.

Ali waved while Bianca was sharing a cigarette with… Fitz? Are you kidding me? They are not bringing Fitz into this! The guy is a menace with a sick mind. I nearly vomited taking a sight of him. I stopped in my path and glared at him. All he did was smile. Smile? He has no right to smile!

"Emo-boy should put the frown upside down!" Fitz hollered. Bianca turned around and gestured for me to come near. I didn't want to take that gesture but I knew I had no choice.

"What is he doing here?" I snapped. Ali took a step back while Bianca took one forward.

"He's in," Bianca said.

"Are you serious? He's the dumbest guy of the human and ape race. If anything, he might ruin everything," I argued. Fitz threw his cigarette down and started getting closer until Bianca used her hand to stop him. I hope he dies a slow and painful death of lung cancer.

"Well, I could care less of what you think and he's in. Any problems, too bad," Bianca made that condescending tone. Ali looked down all nervous. We both knew too well people like Bianca and Fitz always won into power.

"Who died and made you the fat Queen?" I asked. She put her fist into a ball and then she stopped.

"You in or what?" her thin lips moved. I took thought into. Fitz is the last person on Earth I'd scheme with but sometimes you just have to do things you don't want to do.

"Yeah, I'm in. But if he screw us all over, he's a dead man," Bianca nodded and Fitz just laughed.

"So what did you want to tell us?" Ali changed the subject and everyone looked at me. I told them what I knew about Riana. Bianca and Ali smiled while Fitz had that emotionless face.

"You should tell her to come to the Dot. We'll convince her to join us," Ali added. That actually wasn't a bad idea.

"Nice one, Bhandari," Bianca tried to pull a fist bump to Ali but she looked at her fist as if it was foreign.

We went on brainstorming about how we would convince Riana and what not. I couldn't believe I was on the same team as Fitz. But then again, Clare was never on mine.

(Bianca's POV)

We were all at the Dot: me, Eli, Adam, and Ali. Adam and Eli were sitting at the coffee bar while Ali and I were sitting at the table. Fitz decided to keep out of the business until it came to the party. It was for the best anyway, I knew Eli would throw a fit.

I kept listening Ali blab about Drew, Clare, and this guy she likes, Dan I think. This girl did know the words "breathe" or "shutup". I only put up with it because I needed her in my scheme. I had no problem handling things myself but I knew it'd screw with Drew more if I teamed up with his ex. That's what he gets for choosing that fat-faced prude over me. He gave me up for HER? That seriously confused me. What did he see her? Whatever, I'll get someone better.

I heard the door swing open and a girl came in. She had brown skin, wavy hair, a miniskirt, boots, a belly shirt and a tramp stamp. I'm straight but this girl seriously looked good. Then she went over to Adam to give him a hug. He looked confused. This was Riana. Damn I got to give it to Drew, he got lucky with this one. I admit that I'd understand if he chose over me for her. No wonder why she dumped him. I listened in on the conversation.

"Hey, Adam! It's been such a long time! I'm glad you…" Riana got cut off by Eli.

"Hey, I need to go to the bathroom. Come with?" Adam gave Eli that "Right now?" look until he pulled him away. I thought this guy knew how to be subtle about things. Apparently, not. Ah oh well, this is my cue to talk to her. First, I got to get Ali to be quiet. We both agreed that I would do the talking.

"Hey, you! Butterfly tattoo!" Riana turned around at my call. She nodded.

"What you looking there for?" she winked. Oh my God, was she trying to flirt with me?

"You caught me, I like looking at people's asses," I sarcastically said. "Anyway, you're Riana right?" Now she looked a little intimidated.

"Yeah… Do I know you?" she asked and walked toward our table. She took a seat.

"No. But we know your ex, Drew," her face turned into stone.

"What about him?" She had no idea.

"Don't freak out, but it wasn't Adam that's been texting, but our friend Eli," she seemed calm, maybe even amused. "You've heard about Drew and his new girl, right?"

"Yeah, Snow white," she rolled her eyes.

"That's her. We don't like her and I personally want to tear her down. Could you help a fellow girl out at Fiona's party?" I needed to get to the point. If it was Ali talking, she'd go on and on for hours in full detail. Riana would leave before Ali could even ask her to help us out.

"Sure. What did you have in mind?" she raised an eyebrow with such sex appeal. She's perfect for this job.

"Just seduce Drew," I concluded. I saw the smile spread over her face.

"Why do you need me for that? You look like you're definitely capable for the job." She knew how to compliment a girl. I'm surprised, I usually get jealous by my competition but I was rather interested.

"Why thank you but I already have. It'd be better if it was from the hottie Drew was never good enough for," I complimented back. She smirked while I saw Ali roll her eyes. The smirk wiped away from Riana's face. It's typical that prima donna over here had to ruin the moment.

"Who's she?" She looked disgusted with Ali.

"I'm Ali, Drew's recent ex," Ali sassed.

"I could see why he DATED you," Ali looked confused but I caught it. That could've been used as a compliment but I knew it wasn't. I liked Riana already and it wasn't only because the fact she dumped that sorry loser.


	23. Chapter 23: Clare and the Party Crashers

(Clare's POV)

I should be happy about my life. I got a great boyfriend, I'm healthy, all my body parts function correctly, and I'm currently pulling of an A+ in accelerated European history. If I've been given so many great things, then how come I feel absolutely terrible? **You don't deserve it. **The guilt about dating Drew is eating me alive. Drew could get bored of me and dump me anytime. My parents certainly prove that relationships can crumble in an instant. They're currently fighting downstairs. I wish I never gave back Eli's headphones. They could be of use right now.

Ali's been giving me advice that I must take. I needed to distance myself from Drew because honestly, I'm going to end up getting hurt anyway. There's going to be some girl he's going to like more. And then he'll do what they always do, ditch me. I wasn't going to fool myself a third time. Plus, out of all people, it's DREW! He's got girls lined up for him and the quantity is greater than ever. Every time we're together in the hallways, some girl decides to ruin it by marching in. And of course, Drew is never the type to tell them to back off. I always have to do it which makes me look like the controlling, insecure girlfriend.

I've finally gotten tired of it and stopped. Drew certainly took advantage of that. He's been chatting away with his "friends" more than ever since I ditched him for… Eli. I only lied to him because he'd think I'm cheating which I wasn't, period. But he could care less if I cheated, he'd just leave me and use his "sob" story on other girls. Eli's the only guy I can let out my feelings out to and trust at the same time. Adam's been too busy with his girlfriend and since Eli's single, there's no harm in talking. Except, he never tells me anything. He just lets me do all the venting and gives me his blunt advice. All I need is a shoulder to cry on and he gives me that.

I got a text from Drew. We decided to go to Fiona's party together since we were still a couple. I have barely seen him all week so he has bound to already find someone else. He'll break the news tonight and I probably won't have a ride home because he'll be taking his new girl.

_I'm out front. _I specifically didn't want him to knock on the door because then he'll have to witness my parents' outbreak. I didn't want him to be involved in any drama if he didn't even care about me. I went outside and saw Drew… my heart went all crazy again. I can't feel this way ever again. I'll get the heartbreak the third time and it's the worst feeling ever. My emotions toward Drew scared me a little bit.

I got in the car and he smelled and looked good. He wore a leather jacket, t-shirt, and dark jeans. The classic look and him went really well together. I needed to pretend I wasn't impressed or else he might use it to his advantage. But I did feel embarrassed, I wasn't wearing anything special. Just my usual attire.

"You look nice," I feel like a mess on the inside. I had a terrible cold and I could barely talk without sounding like a frog. He didn't even lean in for a kiss. I knew it. He's cheating on me.

"Thanks. You, too," my hoarse voice let out. I didn't want to go this party but Ali and Eli practically begged me to come.

We drove off without any meaning in our conversation. The small-talk was worse than weather topics. I wanted to pour my heart out to him but I knew I'd get it stabbed anyway if I dared. Everything around me felt numb except for my connection toward Drew. That connection would be cut soon so it wouldn't matter.

(Riana's POV)

We were on our way to the party. I hitched a ride with Bianca and Fitz, the spoiled snob went with her older brother, and Eli went alone. We planned to crash the party when Adam and his girlfriend weren't looking. Eli would be there and give us the cue and sneak us in through the window of the studio apartment. There were stairs/balconies that led to these windows to our luck. I knew this because my buddy Martin lives in the same building as her. I thought the only two people I'd hang with were Bianca and Fitz. I've gone out with plenty guys like Fitz but not many girls like Bianca. I preferred athletic girls but Bianca might be an exception.

I decided to wear my hottest outfit I could find. I could've pulled off a tank top and apple-bottom jeans to impress Drew but I knew Bianca had higher standards. I decided to wear low-rider white shorts, my most flattering red top, and my stiletto ankle boots. I knew she wasn't bisexual but it is fun to chase while I can. We were finally in front of the building and Fitz eyed the cooler next to me.

"Mind taking out some beers? We should have a little fun while we can," he suggested. I didn't find the guys who thought they were too for anything appealing but I learned to go with the flow.

"Sure," I nodded as I started grabbing the beers. I threw one at Fitz then gestured to Bianca if she wanted one and she shook her head. I'll not have whatever she's not having.

I haven't seen Drew in a while ever since I crushed him last year. I didn't mean to hurt him it's just I got bored of him. The hooking up part was fun but we didn't have anything in common. He wasn't my type of guy, the badass. A lot of girls were cut out for the preps but I'm not one of them. I didn't know I'd actually hurt a guy. But I think someone who looks like Clare does not deserve to date someone that hot. She wasn't ugly but she wasn't sexy like Bianca and I. I had no idea what Drew saw in her.

All of a sudden someone's phone rang. Bianca gave me that Catwoman-like devious smile and cooly said, "It's time. Let's actually make Fiona's thing an actual party." We got out of the car, Fitz still had his beer in his hand. Tonight I'd make Drew come to his senses.


	24. Chapter 24: Fiona's Party

**a/n: Ok, so be prepared for a LOOOONG chapter. Hope you guys don't mind!**

(Eli's POV)

The first twenty minutes of the party went alright. It dragged on with Clare's and Drew's acts. They couldn't fool Eli Goldsworthy. I knew they were having a rough patch right now. It worked perfectly. By Drew's secret "evil" glances, he didn't like me. I knew getting in between them would get to Drew. Clare was distant, probably because of her parents' marriage on the rocks. Poor girl, I couldn't imagine if her parents got divorce. She'd be crushed and I couldn't see her like that… Stop. Only the weak has sympathy for backstabbers. I'm not weak.

Ali, Sav, and his girlfriend Holly J came into the room with Fiona. The girls started talking while Ali gave Adam a warm hug. Sav just stood there awkwardly. I wonder what he's been up to lately. We haven't really hung out since that concert. Then more people started flooding in like that gay football couple, some more football players, KC, Jenna, a senior girl named Anya, that guy who worked at the Dot (Peter, I think), Wesley, Dave and, Connor. Then other kids I hardly even recognized flooded in. And ironically, Fiona seemed rather excited than mad that all these people came. I guess word about a party spreads fast.

Music I couldn't stand started blasting and everyone was dancing. Adam and Fiona seemed caught up in the moment. I knew he hated this music but Fiona didn't. **What a guy does for his girlfriend.** I should be cuing the rest of our players of the plan to come in. I'd let them through the window. I sent a text message briefly saying to come to the window. They finally came in sight of the window after ten minutes. Luckily, people didn't stop dancing. I opened the window and they came through.

I nodded to Fitz and he went to find the bathroom. We planned for him to hide there until we found a way to make Adam disappear for five minutes. Fitz would have a "moment" with Clare. I lost all my dignity letting that monster even go into close proximity but I had no choice. While Drew had his fun with Riana, we purposely wanted Clare to see it and get jealous. Ali then would text her to meet her in the bathroom in five minutes. Knowing Clare, she would listen to Ali. Then Fitz would get a text message from Ali and come out of the bathroom to talk to Clare. Then Bianca would tell Drew and the rest is basically improvisation.

"I didn't know getting drunk in the shower was part of this," I mentioned while having a quick shot of his beer can.

"Relax, he's just a little buzzed. He's not drunk until he's had his fifth can," I saw Fitz wobbling and nearly falling. I raised an eyebrow at Bianca and she rolled her eyes. Riana gave out a small chuckle and took my hand.

"So, show me the dance floor," she smiled. You've got to be kidding.

"Well?" Bianca edged on. I led them to the dance floor and they started dancing around me.

"Come on, dance!" Riana playfully yelled. Did I look like the type to dance? I felt Bianca's hands on my hips. This is not happening to me. I am doing things I've never dared to even think about. Then Riana started grinding her butt against me. I was in a bad situation and there was no way out. I did the unthinkable, I danced. I looked over to Drew dancing with his girls and he caught his eye on us. He immediately stopped what he was doing and opened his jaw.

I finally got what Riana was doing. She didn't dance with me just out of pure fun in mocking the alternative guy. No, she had a purpose. A purpose to get Drew to look and pee in his pants. I leaned my head forward against her ear.

"Nicely done. I give you props," I whispered loudly due to the music. She turned around and leaned forward to my ear.

"You haven't seen nothing yet," she replied back. What did she mean by… she leaned her head forward and put her lips on mine. **Blech. **I wanted to puke but I knew this wasn't for real. I can act and people have told me I can pass the French exams. I thrusted my tongue into hers and felt absolutely disgusting. I opened my eyes and saw Drew making his way through the people to us. I finally pulled back when he crept behind Riana. Riana got the idea that someone was behind her so she turned around.

"Oh, hey Drew! Long time no see!" She acted like they were old time friends and tried to give him a hug. He backed away.

"Cut the BS. What are you doing here with… them?" he yelled.

"Cute story about that. I can explain it to you somewhere more… quiet and less people. We really need to catch up," she rubbed her hand on his forearm. I could tell the guy was getting chills. She led him out of the crowd and to a nearby couch. She had him under her little finger. Now we needed to find Clare and get her to be in eye's view of that same couch.

(Clare's POV)

I kept my distance from the party-goers in Fiona's kitchen. I needed to be alone, one I didn't want to get anyone sick with my nasty cough. But the more important one, I might use out my frustration on the innocent people. I knew Drew is grinding with some of the girls in the other room. I started getting the mental image in my head of some skunkbag grinding on my boyfriend. I couldn't keep all this bottled in. Maybe I should talk to Drew and ask him to tone it down a bit.

I walked back into the party room and I instantly saw Drew. He's talking to Bianca's darker twin on the couch. **More like throwing themselves on each other. **He saw me and I faked a smile. He smiled back and got even closer to her. This is a sign. Drew's over me. I should've known. I saw Eli at the food table and he nodded. Maybe he'd be willing to listen to me vent. I went over to the table but my eyes kept directing toward the "cozy" couch.

"You alright?" Eli sympathetically asked. My attention went on him for five seconds then quickly averted back to Drew. "I'll take that as a no," he added. He must've caught what I was staring at.

"I should've seen this coming. The signs were all there but my infatuation blinded it. Eli, I'm sorry for everything. I should've never treated you the way I did. I shouldn't have treated anyone like this. I should've been less selfish. I deserve getting my heart stabbed on the third time," I kept rambling until Eli grabbed my elbow. The place he always touched when he wanted to pitch in or just shut me up. His eyes were full of guilt. He must've had real pity on me, lovely.

"Clare…" he got cut off when something came that I didn't see coming. Ali jumped in and they started going at it with their faces. Wow, of course this would happen. This clearly proved everything. No one wanted me. Eli always has someone in line for him whenever I think we get closer. Ali's got the power to purposefully hurt me. I looked over to only take another shot of Drew. Bianca's twin was sitting on Drew's lap with her arms clinging to his next. All he did was smile at the fact. I can't take this anymore. I'm going to the bathroom.

I ran as fast as I could before everyone saw me break down in tears. I prayed the restroom wasn't occupied because I really needed it. It wasn't. I opened the door and quickly locked it. I let out my tears on the toilet. Ironic isn't it? Apparently my crying spot is in bathrooms.

I deserved what I got. My biggest fear came true. I had that tiny hope that Drew was different from Eli and KC. I dumped everything I had for that guy: respect from others, my friends, reputation, my heart, and the no drama. And what do I get in return, getting turned down for the better offer and my best friend making out with my ex. I wasn't mad if they actually had feelings for each other. But no, she did it to deliberately push that sensitive spot. She really knew how to get revenge for the ones who do wrong unto her.

It's been months and my parents' fights are worse than ever. Divorce is going to come. I can't imagine what it's going to be like in court. I had no idea what to do with my life anymore. I wanted to give up at this moment. Give up on life and let myself go.

I heard the sound of the shower opening and I opened my eyes. I looked directly in the mirror. I saw someone standing right next to me. My heart stopped and it wasn't in a good way. I immediately had all these questions that were bobbing through my head. But what I didn't need to question is who's standing next to me. Because it was Fitz.

(Drew's POV)

Riana is sitting next to me on the couch. **Riana. **The girl who made me go crazy every minute I didn't see her. The only girl I've liked more than Riana is Clare. But this girl ripped out my heart and smashed it into tiny pieces, worse than Ali did. After she dumped me for being too preppy for her taste, she hooked up with all my closest friends. She even tried to hook up with Adam, then she found out he was a transgender. She's the reason why we had to transfer to Degrassi. Adam doesn't know it was this girl who told everyone. But I do.

Then why am I with her and actually flirting with her?

She started to mess with one of my jean holes in my upper thigh. I got a little excited, but not chills. She saddled herself on my lap and rested her back on the arm chair. It felt all wrong. Don't get me wrong, I found it absolutely _hot. _But I wanted Clare here, not this disrespectful whore.

"So, you said you were going to explain to me why you made out with Eli?" I changed my voice to help her get the idea I wasn't all fun and games with her. I would've pushed her off but she'd probably yell abuse or something and I'd get my ass kicked. I merely touched her face once after the breakup and she got the guys from the wrestling team to nail me. Guess who won? Not the football player, that's for sure.

"The same reason why you hook up with girls, you just want to have fun. But I'm still a little dissatisfied," she started gliding her finger along my neckline. I knew she wanted me but why? Does she know I'm with someone?

"You should go find some other guy. There's plenty of them," I suggested.

"But I want you. Remember when we snuck into that pool and…" Don't remind me.

"Yes I do. But that's the past. And right now, I have a girlfriend," she's like Bianca but my desire for her was much larger. _Don't do this Drew._

"She wouldn't do the things I'd do for you," her finger started going lower along my stomach. I stopped her with my hand before she could go any farther.

"What's the matter? Is Drew trying to be plain hard to get?" she raised her eyebrows and gave me that playful smile. I tried to ignore it by looking over to Clare. She's wearing jeans and a sweater and she still looks incredible. She gave me that eye contact and with that, my heart raised up. She caught me in this act and I felt absolutely guilty. **She's the one who snuck off with Eli when she told you it was Ali. **I confronted Ali about that a couple minutes ago before we started dancing and she told me she never hung out with Clare this week. I wanted this. I wanted Clare to feel the way I felt because it would make her want me more. I simply smiled at her and she kept talking to Eli until someone started sucking the dear life out of his face.

She gave me the heartbroken look again. It was all clear to me. She cared for Eli this whole time and I was just the rebound guy. I'd be happy at that fact but instead, knots were forming in my stomach. I wish I could've been more to her. But I wasn't. I only showed my teeth to let her know I felt the same way she felt for me, nothing. It wasn't the truth but I did a good job faking it. She ran out of the room.

Who's Eli making out with now? This guy is taking my place for the night. It was Ali. Ali? That's a real shitty thing to do. I only made things worse for Clare. I should've ran for her rather than let this tramp sit on my lap. I should've kept a better eye for Clare rather than distance myself. It's my fault for letting her sneak off with Eli. The funny thing is I still want her. Riana couldn't compare to her.

"Get off of me you slut!" I stood up and she quickly got off. I saw the dancing eyes flush into angry eyes. I don't care if I get beat up by her men this week. I care about losing my girl. I ran away and thought of the place Clare would be. Bathroom. But first, I needed to tell a little something to Ali.

"Hey, Backstabber Bhandari!" I yelled at her. She turned around and didn't take her nickname very well.

"What? I can't make out with Clare's ex but mine can with my best friend?" Ali retored.

"Clare seriously has bad taste in best friends. You're a cold, heartless bitch," I gave speaking my mind a try.

"And you're a horndog. Look at you practically throwing yourself at Riana," How did she know her name? **She planned this. **

"You kiss him, bring Riana here, and make out with my transgender brother!" The music had to stop once I said that. Everyone got all quiet and looked at my outburst. Fiona yelled, "WHAT?" Adam looked nervous. This is going to end well.

She went up to Ali and looked like she was going to explode. "Get out." Ali tried to speak but Fiona wouldn't let her, "NOW! And you, too girl in the fishnets. I don't want people to get the idea that I hire strippers."

Both Riana and Ali got out quietly. Then the music started playing again and everyone started dancing. Except for Adam and Fiona. They walked away. I'm taking a wild guess that Adam needs some explaining to do. I headed for the bathroom to do the same.

(Adam's POV)

Fiona and I walked into her bedroom. It's quite different from the whole house. This room really brought out Fiona. There was a mannequin with clothes, the clothes she probably designed. Posters of models/celebrities were plastered on everywhere. It was practically like the wallpaper. There hung a white, transparent drape over her bed that included the colors: purple, gray, black, and white. Her apartment represented her: all classy and elegant all around... like herself. But if you stick around long enough, you get the pleasure to see her room which is warm, creative, and cozy... like her heart.

We sat on her bed and I felt uneasy. Is she going to break up with me now that she knows my secret? Or will she break up with because I never told her from the beginning? I was anxious for the answer but at the same I didn't want to know.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Fiona asked looking hurt. I'm leaning toward I never told her. That would've been better for my self-esteem anyway.

"I was afraid. Afraid you might break up with me," I looked her straight in the eyes to let her know how sorry I was. Not sorry for being transgender, obviously, but sorry for her leading her on to thinking I was physically a guy. Rather than only being one between the ears.

"Well, you need to take that risk in order for us to work. I need honesty, Adam," she sounded rather calm considering she's dating a guy in a girl's body. I only nodded. But she went on, "When did it happen?" She called when I found out I was a guy "it"? Interesting.

"Ever since I was five. But I started to come out recently. Which is the reason why I transferred to Degrassi, to get a fresh start," I looked down. Riana ruined my life at my previous school. Her and Bianca are alike in many ways. Don't forget to mention they both hooked up with Drew

"Wait, you've known her that long?" HE! I've known HIM for that long.

"Uhh… what?" I didn't want her to correct her but her to catch on her little mistake.

"Nevermind. So the kiss did mean something?" she sighed and looked down. Kiss? Then it hit me. She was talking about that kiss with Ali not my transgender secret. Or she had a weird way of having those "talks".

"Are we talking about Ali?" her face turned to shock mode. Uh oh.

"Well, I was… Did you kiss more than one girl when we were together?" Phew.

"No no. I would never do that. You are the first girl I've ever kissed. And that kiss with Ali didn't mean ANYTHING! It happened before I had the slightest chance that I'd ever get with you," I said that all in one breath before she made any other assumptions. She smiled and kissed me. It felt incredible and amazing but I still wasn't done talking. I pulled away.

"So you're more concerned about the fact that someone kissed me rather than finding out about my secret?" I didn't like to bring this topic up but not knowing her input would drive me nuts.

"What secret?" Does she not know?

"You know… FTM," she nodded slowly but she didn't get it. "I'm transgender." Here comes the breakup.

"Yeah, I know. So what's your point?" she didn't even flinch. She should be flipping out but no, she just sat there with that neutral face.

"My point is why you are so calm?" she smiled. Am I missing something?

"I've known before I even dated you. It's kind of hard not know when you have ears that hear people talk." How come she's known and I never had a clue she did.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Now I felt like we switched positions in my planned-scenario of this talk.

"I thought we never had to talk about it. You're more than what meets the eye and I'm a sucker for gorgeous eyes. And that's all that matters. Appearance is for those idiotic, shallow people." With that, I lightly kissed her. This would go down as one of those absolutely perfect moments.

(Drew's POV)

I knocked on the door. No response. I knocked again.

"Clare, I'm sorry for what happened there. I was being the stupid butthead you accept me for. I did it because I honestly thought you were going to dump me for Eli. I wanted to make you realize that I'm better than him by showing off all these girls around me. It only made me look like a dumbass. Those girls are nothing like you. Please, if I ruined any chance of getting you back, let me explain,"I pleaded through the door. I don't care if she has no feeling toward me, I needed to be honest for once. I couldn't get to any more state of sounding like a girly guy.

"Clare, you in there?" I hoped it was Clare. I couldn't let out all of that mushy stuff into a stranger's ears. If it was anyone from the football team, I might have to switch to basketball before I get embarrassed.

"Sorry, Clare's too busy getting pleasured by…" Fitz. That scumbag's voice got interrupted by an abrupt "bump". I couldn't figure out what the bump was but it definitely started something.

"You bitch!" I wanted to kill him for ever calling her that.

"Fitz, I swear if you even touch her, YOU WILL PAY!" My scream overtook the rest of the sound. I didn't know what to do. The door was locked and I couldn't magically bust it open like those spies/detectives/cops on TV. I did try by kicking it. All of a sudden, I heard someone drop to the floor. _No!_ I felt a tear dropping along my face. I could've stopped this. When she needed me the most, I ditched her for someone worthless.

The door opened. Oh my God. **What did he do to her? **

(Clare's POV)

"Fitz, what are you doing here?" I asked, trying to sound as calm as possible. He thrived off of someone's fear.

"Who's Fitz? I'm Eli, your lover. See how tight these jeans are?" He started to pull his jeans to imitate them being tighter. Then he burst into laughter and nearly fell but he got a hold of himself. He's drunk. Lovely. I'm out of here and telling Adam.

"Haha very funny," I sarcastically said as I was about to grab the doorknob. He did something that gave me frights. He tightly grabbed me on my upper arm.

"Fitz, what are you doing?" my voice hurt saying that. Sweat poured down from my head.

"Finishing what I started before pretty boy interrupted," he wobbled a little bit trying to say that but his grip on me was tight.

"Let me go!" I could barely yell because of my sore throat. I struggled to get out until he took something out of his pocket. A knife.

"Don't move or I'll do to you what I almost did to Eli," he held the knife over handedly. You should really handle the knife under handedly if you want the killing to be more effective. Why am I thinking about this?

"Fitz, I think you should just-"Fitz took me down and I lost the grip of my pepper spray. The fall against the floor had a painful impact on my back.

"Neither of your boy toys are here," he smiled as he ripped open my shirt with one hand and held the knife in the other. I felt the buttons scatter around the floor. I wish I could scream but my voice only lets out a weak "Ahhh."

"Aww is Ms. Clare sick? Don't worry, Fitz will make It all better," he thrusted his tongue in my mouth. Doesn't he know I could get him sick? He's under the influence, he's only thinking about violating me. The kiss felt disgusting, though. All these strange aromas of alcohol and cigarette smoke ran around in my mouth. He had me under his control and there was nothing I could do but do what he wanted.

His head backed away and started removing his shirt. This is it. I'm actually going to get raped and have it remembered for the rest of my life. I'll probably be traumatized enough to end up in the psych unit. Drunk Fitz will be the guy I'll have my special moment with. No wedding. Nothing meaningful. Not the feeling of being loved. My moment will be based on Fitz's power and hormones.

Just when Fitz was removing his belt came a knock on the door. He covered my mouth in case I would say anything.

"Clare, I'm sorry for what happened there. I was being the stupid butthead you accept me for. I did it because I honestly thought you were going to dump me for Eli. I wanted to make you realize that I'm better than him by showing off all these girls around me. It only made me look like a dumbass. Those girls are nothing like you. Please, if I ruined any chance of getting you back, let me explain." It was Drew. That's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me. I never thought Drew would ever get that… honest and personal. But he did surprise me.

I looked at Fitz. I am not throwing my purity ring away for some savage. It wasn't meant for him. I'm tired of being this helpless damsel in distress that everyone's got to save. For once, I wanted to be the hero. Not the heroine.

"Clare, you in there?" Yes, I am.

Nasty words started spilling out of Fitz's mouth until I kicked him. In his words, he'd call them the "nards". To my hope, Fitz wobbled onto the floor and I quickly got up. I grabbed my only weapon out of my bag, my pepper spray. Then Fitz called me a female dog and I felt something slash on my thigh. A knife slash. Luckily, it wasn't a deep cut.

I dropped down to the ground, but I didn't lose grip of my weapon. Blood seeped through my jeans and the cut burned.

"Fitz, I swear if you even touch her, YOU WILL PAY!" the scream buzzed through my ear.

"Clare, are you alright?" Fitz sobered up quickly when he saw the knife slash. He being concerned now doesn't change anything. He got down to my level and I used this to my advantage. I sprayed the mace in his face and he didn't even scream. But he did fall to the ground. I could've gotten out at that time but he didn't suffer enough. I grabbed one of the poles from the towel rack and started slamming him.

Hit one is for touching my breast and pinning me down to a fence.

Hit two is for all those times you tormented Eli. Especially the knife scare.

Hit three is for calling me a bitch.

Hit four is for giving Adam hell.

Hit five is for punching Drew in the face and calling him my girlfriend.

And hit six was the hardest: for taking advantage of me and slashing me with a knife.

He's definitely passed out. He deserved a lot more but from me: he needed a real good smacking around.

I unlocked the door and there was Drew, staring at my cut and at Fitz with wide-eyes. Something came to me and I collapsed to the ground, still in the bathroom. The thought of almost getting raped was sinking in my brain. Drew ran to the toilet and grabbed some toilet paper, soaked it with water, and carried me in a towel to the next room, Fiona's. Fiona and Adam were on the bed, lying down with their hands locked. I would've gushed about how cute this is but stupid pain in leg distracted me. Finally, they got out of their trance and looked at us.

"Drew- What happened to Clare's leg?" Adam snapped. Fiona gasped.

"Long story. Fiona, could I put her on your bed?" Fiona nodded and they both stood up and let Drew lay me down.

"Anything you need help with?" Fiona asked in a calm tone. Drew didn't even glance at her, only focused on me.

" Maybe some bandage tape and an extra pair of pants?" Fiona was about to walk out but Adam stopped her.

"I'm not going to leave my friend when she's in danger. All of a sudden you care when Fiona makes that ho leave," Adam fired. It's good to know he's always had my back. But I still thought that was a little harsh.

"Adam, not now. I know I screwed up. She's hurt and the least you could do is point out how much of an asshole I am," Drew heavily begged.

"Okay, fine. But I'm not leaving. Fiona, you can if you want. You know, to let everyone else know the host didn't go a-wall." Fiona nodded but she went up to me and put her pillow under my head. I've never rested on a pillow this comfy.

"Pillow brings wonders. I'll be back with that bandage tape," Fiona added and rubbed by head with her hand. I could tell she'd be a great mother when she's older. She walked out, giving Adam a light kiss on the cheek.

Drew then started unbuttoning my pants. Is he going to rape me, too? What if he's just like Fitz? What if all guys are like Fitz behind closed doors? I started to shiver in fear as my pants were off. I felt extremely bare with only my ripped off shirt and panties. This is the first time a guy's actually seen me half-naked. Blood started dripping on Fiona's bed. I owed her some sheets.

"I'm going to kill Fitz," Drew angrily muttered.

"Fitz did this?" Adam looked disgusted while Drew nodded. "How did he even get here?" I wish I could tell him Eli brought him but he'd never believe me.

"I don't know. But he's passed out in the bathroom now. Now Clare, what did that monster do to you?" Adam stormed off before Drew finished. Drew started patting my cut with the wet toilet paper. I'm not going to lie and say I didn't feel the pain anymore but it did hurt less. Physically, it stung but I had a new gratitude toward Drew.

"He almost raped me. But I took care of it," I closed my eyes until I felt a tear on my cheek.

"I should've been there for you," Drew nearly whispered. His eyes started to get watery.

"It's okay. The point is I'm fine and you're here for me now." Things happen for a reason. I needed to, for once, get my own revenge on Fitz. I forgave Drew once he banged loudly on that door.

"I can never forgive myself. I caused all this!" Fiona came in with the bandages and some sweats.

"Uhh… here you go," Fiona got out in less than ten seconds. Drew wrapped the bandage around my cut.

"Drew, don't be hard on yourself. How were you supposed to know Fitz was in the bathroom? If I can forgive you, you can too," I coughed and smiled at the same time. He lowered his body over mine and kissed me. He kissed me lightly but I couldn't be responsible if he got a nasty cold next week.

"You're going to get sick," I pushed him away but he pushed himself back toward the same spot.

"I don't care," he kissed heavier and at first, I got a little worried he might try to do more than making out. But he wasn't Fitz, he's a lot better than that. The kiss didn't feel forced at all, but we both haven't been this close in a long time.

I heard something drop against the carpeted floor. In an instance, I pushed off Drew and opened my lids. I checked over to the doorway and Eli was standing there, surprised. He dropped his MP3 Player straight to the ground. His shocked face changed to fury. He blew out of the room like a inflating balloon. I better explain before he gets the wrong idea of Drew and I. Okay, too late for that one. But mend whatever I could.

(Fiona's POV)

I went to the medicine cabinet and I saw Adam, looking over Fitz's body on the toilet seat. This puzzled me a little but I shouldn't judge. I decided to let him have his time with his tormentor for the sake of Clare and Drew's nerves. I could tell he really cared for her which I found sweet. As much as everyone hates them together (as Adam claims), I really like them together. It's like two people you'd never find falling for each other but at the same time, it balances out.

I came back in my room to find Drew crying, "I can never forgive myself! I caused all this!" Talk about entering at a bad time. I spaced out from his outburst then I briskly dropped the tape and my Juicy Couture sweats. I got those a long time and I outgrew them. Clare was the perfect size of when I got them.

I walked out and decided to go back to my party, since I was hosting it and all. It seemed pretty normal and unchaotic to me. But Eli was sitting in the corner of the room, with his iPod (or was it an MP3?) on. I'd be a terrible hostess if someone wasn't having fun. I should tell him about Adam being in the bathroom. They could glare at his body together. I started walking up to him and he took off his headphones off.

"This dance music isn't pleasing enough for your blood?" I charmingly said as he smirked. I've never seen a crooked smile but it looked cute. I could see why girls would want to kiss it. I'm not one of those girls, though. I'm more an eye person and dark green eyes weren't my thing. I also preferred guys who had a more complex wardrobe rather than black, white, and gray. Adam's attire was my type in a guy, not trying too hard yet not horrifyingly homely.

"Sorry, dancing in general is too rich for my blood," he stated. I should skip the small talk before we got carried away.

"Adam has a bathroom problem. I think only you could help him out," I should've put that into better context. "I mean a problem in the bathroom?" I tried to make that sound a smudge less uncomfortable. He nodded and got off the couch. I decided to entertain my guests besides with dancing and music. I nodded to Richard or "DJ Richie G" to turn off the music. He did.

"So, I think we should play one of the oldest games in the book: Truth or Dare anyone?" People smiled and I heard a couple of "woooo's" from some guys. Typical. We all sat around on the floor next to the kitchen.

"Ok, who wants to do the honors?" I asked. I saw someone raise his hand, Chantay's cousin. That's when everyone heard Eli stomp his way in the kitchen about to enter the same room as us. But little pitter patter of feet stopped him. They were the dainty feet of Clare's. Then came in Drew and Eli. I wasn't the only one who noticed. Everyone started getting quiet and we all started performing the act of eavesdropping.

"Eli, wait!" Clare's hoarse voice hollered.

"Sorry, I'm not the type to watch two horny teens getting at it in someone's room," Eli spatted. That must've insulted Clare. Wait, they were hooking up on my bed?

"It's not what it looks like. Please, let me explain," she replied. It better not be what it looked like from what I'm hearing. Those sheets are pure Chinese silk!

"Oh, so his tongue wasn't in your mouth and you weren't half naked?" I heard tiny gasps and whispers from everyone else. Did those four notice the dance music was off? Let alone the crowd with ears for drama zone. There was a silence until Eli spoke up, "That's what I thought." He rushed out through our room and everyone eyed him until he slammed the door.

"That kills Truth or Dare," Riley commented. Everyone lightly laughed but we all knew it was true.

(Adam's POV)

I couldn't stop looking at Fitz. It's one of those things that you're repulsed by but they grab your attention. Who knew Clare could kick ass. I wish Fitz would never wake up but you can only hope. If only Eli could see this. I would get out but my body refused. How did he even get in here the first place? All of a sudden, his phone started buzzing all over the floor. My eyes read the caller ID on the screen. It was Eli's name. What?

I grabbed the phone and opened it only to find the message reading, _**Whatever you said or didn't say to Clare, you ruined everything.**_ _**Have a nice hangover tomorrow. **_What? I couldn't leave his phone like this. I needed to know more. But my silence duration came to an end. Drew, Clare, and Fiona came through the door while Fitz started to wake up. We all watched him as he looked around the bathroom.

"Where the hell am I?" Fitz groggily said.

"Fiona's house. But tell me, why are you here?" I asked. He tried to get up and I put my foot over his chest.

"You think you can seriously stop me from leaving with your foot?" No, but I think beating the living crap out of you could work.

"If you leave without explaining yourself we will involve the police in this. You'll be in court for sexual harassment, trespassing, underage drinking, and use of a deadly weapon. Will that stop you?" I fired back while taking my foot off of him. He got up and leaned against the wall.

"Fine. Emo-boy and Backwoods let me in along with B and Riana," I heard the smug laugh from Clare but Drew looked like he bought it. I was slowly buying it, too. But I couldn't believe the Eli part.

"As if Eli would do that. He can't even look at you without being repulsed," Clare scowled. Oh, if only I could believe that. Eli will go to great lengths to get revenge.

"It's the truth. He, Ali, and Bianca wanted to get back at you and your boytoy. So they dragged me and that other girl with the tramp stamp." _**Riana.**_

"How did you guys even…" Drew got interrupted by Fitz.

"Eli got a hold of Adam's phone, started texting her, and things went on from there." That explains that night when my phone went missing and Eli said he accidently took it. He must've deleted the messages he and Riana sent to each other. I knew something was fishy but I couldn't make it clear until now.

"But how would they get back at us?" Clare innocently asked.

"Riana would hook up and flirt with Drew in front of Clare. Ali would kiss Eli in front of Clare's face after that. I would wait in the bathroom to have a nice little chat with her when she finally came in. Eli would tell Drew to go to the bathroom for an Adam reason. Then we'd both come out and Drew would think Clare and I hooked up. That's how we planned to break you guys apart. We improvised here and there. Check my phone and read the messages…." Fitz passed out. Ten minutes later, after reading the message, we stood there in awe.

"I can't believe Ali would do this to me!"

"Bianca is a deceiving whore!"

"Eli is such an evil bastard!"

"I can't believe this was all planned in my house!"

Those were the lines that pretty much summed up how we felt about this "plan" they had. After everyone left, we decided to dump Fitz next to his car and let the rest of night handle him. I felt extremely bad for Clare and Drew at this point. It's so terrible that people would come to great lengths to ruin a couple. And Eli lied directly to my face in the process which hurts the most. And that was supposedly my best friend. Well, now ex best friend.

And that's how Fiona's party ended.


	25. Chapter 25: Eli Gets his Revenge

(Clare's POV)

Monday morning I felt like life had been sucked out of me. I blame the weekend. This whole weekend didn't go as I planned. First off, I almost got raped and got a minor knife cut. Second, I found out my best friend and ex-boyfriend are spiteful, revenge maniacs. Third, my parents are getting a divorce. And last but not least, I threw up from all the overwhelming symptoms of the flu and lost five pounds. And ironically, the thing I thought I saw coming never happened. Drew never dumped me.

I started walking toward Eli's locker and he certainly was there. I knew I had to be the bigger and just try to walk away before I do something… maybe even worse than what I did to Fitz. Then all of a sudden, I heard a, "Whore," from his mouth. Of all the nerve!

"You're one to talk you lying, deceitful, evil, heartless, pathetic, son of a gun!" I steamed off right in his face. I don't know how I got to a point of feeling this degree of anger. I certainly wanted to let it out to one of the guys who caused it.

"Excuse me? You're the one who was practically getting dry humped by a guy who's probably had more experience than Hugh Hefner," Eli yelled back.

"At least my boyfriend isn't a scumbag. He certainly would never make a plan to deliberately break a couple apart!" I screamed. Eli certainly did not look as mad anymore.

"What are you talking about?" he denied.

"You damn well know what I'm talking about! Fitz told us everything after you left. I read those text messages. I knew you had a right to be mad but you took it way too far. Like you always do!" I needed to hold back my tears. I started thinking about this pattern Eli has always done: getting even with the people he hurt the most.

"Clare, I'm sorry. It's just I wanted you to feel the pain I felt! And I thought Drew dumping you would do it!" Eli argued, with a shaky voice. Pain? He wanted me to feel pain.

I did something I never wanted to do because it would make me look like a floozy. But my reason wouldn't be because I wanted to show some leg. No, I wanted to show him I got what he wanted. I lifted up my skirt and showed him where the knife cut through. The cut got a lot better than before but it was still visible.

"THERE'S THE PAIN I FELT! Are you satisfied?" I knew onlookers were taking in my hysteria but I didn't care.

"What's that?" Eli spoke in almost a whisper. He knew what it was. I finally let my skirt down.

"Fitz almost raped me and accidently cut me in process. And this wasn't the first encounter I had with him either. Did Fitz forget to mention he tried to pull this again two months ago? That he pushed me against the wall to have his way with me? I screamed your name but you never came!" This is the point where I was hysterical but it came so fast that I couldn't control it.

Eli went silent. I saw a couple tears drops sparkle and slide down his face.

"You might've gotten the knife scare but I got the knife scar. Something that will always be there for the rest of my life. And every time I take notice in this on my leg, I have to be reminded of how that got there. The cries I screamed trying to get Fitz away from me, the tears I made when you broke my heart, the guilt I felt when I hurt you, the fears of getting raped, and the betrayal I felt. That will be with me until the day I die!" The visible scar might go away. But this new one in my heart will always be there.

"Clare, I-" Eli was interrupted by Adam stomping against the hallway.

"Hey, Eli. Is there something you'd like to confess? Like some secret plan you lied to me about? Huh?" Adam huffed. He was right by my side.

"Adam, I-"

"GO TO HELL! I can't believe I ever trusted you as a true guy friend. Because you aren't. As a matter of fact, Fitz can be your new guy friend since you guys seemed to getting along so well. I'm done with you!"

Adam grabbed my hand and we both walked away. I felt a little bad that we ganged up on him like that but the pain flushed it out. Eli would get over it, eventually. He had tough skin and I knew he could get through anything. I knew in my heart I had to forgive him and Ali but not now. It's not as easy to constantly forgive someone whose hurt you too many times to count. Grudges can really get the best of you if let them.

Eli and Ali were perfect examples of that.


	26. Chapter 26: Ali's Guilt

(Ali's POV)

I disliked many people in my life. But I've never felt so much hate and disgust toward someone in this time of my life. She's a whore, a terrible best friend, and a total conniving skank. And she's the girl in the mirror.

I knew why I did those things I've done for the past few months. Because I wanted some justice in my life. Little did I know the justice was actually being served. I kissed someone while I was sick, talked trash on my best friend, made out with my best friend's ex, planned an evil scheme with someone I had despise towards, and broke into someone's house in the process. I deserve whatever happens to me next. Which is why I'm going to break contact with the best thing I got.

"Hey. How's the one and only Ali Bhandari doing?" Dave asked as he took a seat on the bench.

"Fine," I sighed.

"What's wrong?" he quickly asked.

"Nothing," I stalled. It was going to be extremely hard to do this.

"Who's ass do I have to beat today?" One of the cheesiest things ever. But the way he said it made me absolutely melt. It was so sweet.

"I hate when you say things like that! You are the size of a twig, you can barely hit a girl!" I acted my annoyance. Dave's face made me want to cry. I can't hurt a guy like this. But I have to.

"Oh," his voice cracked.

"Look, people have been telling me you like me. Whether it's true or not, I don't care. Do you seriously think I would go for a guy like you? I mean come on, I've dated the badass and the quarterback. I don't downgrade." I needed to say the meanest lies I could think of so Dave could never speak to me again.

"What is your problem? Why are you acting this way all of a sudden? This is never like you!" Dave argued. You're right, I'm a lot worse.

"It's called being nice to the less fortunate," I answered in my bitchiest tone possible.

"You know what? I came over here thinking you needed someone to talk to. Adam told me what happened at Fiona's party and I knew you would have a reason to do such a terrible thing. So coming over here, I thought maybe you'd vent it out or feel at least some guilt. But now I realize, you really are heartless," Dave finished and got up and left. Dave knew and he still wanted to talk to me? He really was a good guy but he should get someone that's **good **for him. Not a heartless snake.


	27. Chapter 27: Cloud Gazing

(Drew's POV)

I was in perfect bliss. Even though I still had the guilt on my back last weekend, being with Clare made everything better. We were laying on the grass area in the same park we shared our first kiss. We didn't even speak a word. It's not like talking would ruin anything. It's just talking would break the silence and I don't want it to be broken yet.

I took notice into the sparkle in Clare's eyes as they were reflected by the sun. This made me take her hand into mine. I felt the delicate spots in her hand.

"Hey, what's the deal? I don't know where your hand's been," she turned and gave a little chuckle. I haven't heard that in a long time. I've never heard of a better sound. Okay, for argument's sake, I have. But from a girl's voice, it was absolutely _adorable._

"You're the one who just got over the cough. I could get sick from you for all we know!" I fired back. She let go of my hand to do a light "push" on me. It actually felt good to be honest. I placed my recently free hand on her back and rubbed it. She got closer to me and rested her head on my chest. My heart started beating faster and faster. I wasn't sure what to do. This is a new close I've ever been near to. It scared me a little bit.

"So this is what I've been missing for the last couple of weeks," I literally thought aloud. She looked at me and gave a little laugh under her breath. Then her happy expression changed.

"Likewise. A lot has certainly happened. Two people I least expected turned on us, I almost get raped, and my parents are divorced," she sighed. She was absolutely right. It's now Friday and we've broken our bonds with Eli and Ali. Bianca and Fitz were never in the picture so it didn't matter. Adam was devastated but I think he found a new friend, Dave. It's not like Eli would notice anyway. After the Monday incident, he kind of disappeared. Probably transferred or something.

"No kidding. And I almost lost you." I'm glad it never happened.

"You're stuck with me for a while, Torres," she turned her cheery head. I don't how I knew but she was sad.

"What's on your mind?" I sincerely asked.

"Drew, how did you take it? The divorce?" she asked. So that's what's occupying her mind. I've thought about my parents' divorce from time to time occasionally. It didn't really bug me because I could hardly remember my parents ever being together. But, I mean, it would've been nice if I grew up with my biological parents as a married couple.

"I was really little so I barely could remember. I practically grew up going to both of my parents' house so I didn't experience the difference. I did wonder why it happened because I didn't know any better. Then my father met Adam's mother which really threw me off at first. But things happen for a reason. Now I have a brother who happens to be my best friend and an actual family," I explained. She nodded and smiled. I hope that actually helped.

"Thanks, Drew. And yeah, you're right things do happen for a reason. Like Fitz crashing that party," she drifted.

"Now wait a minute." Some of the extremely horrible things that happen show how much this world is shit.

"If Fitz never came on to me, I would've never got to a breaking point to beating him silly. Then he would've never gone to jail and being officially expelled and out of school... and our lives. Also, we would've never realized the people we can't trust," Clare interrupted. She had a point but…

"That still doesn't change the fact that he's an evil bastard," I finished. She smiled and nodded and rested her head on my chest.

The silence went on and my eyes went over to a cloud. I always hated watching clouds because my mind always makes the strangest image out of it. For example, there was this girl I went to summer camp with a while back. We pretty much made out 90% of the time we spent. Those 10% times happened once when we were sun bathing. She wanted to get her tan while I wanted to see her in a bikini. My eyes averted to the clouds which surprised her. If I wasn't mistaken, I think she was jealous of the clouds taking my attention away from her.

She asked me what a certain cloud looked like and I told her a duck but she thought a bunny. She thought I was really weird and retarded to think it was a duck. Her words stung just like the other times I cloud-gazed with people. It's surprisingly happened many times in my life. They never saw the same cloud as me, though. Even Adam and I don't see eye to eye with clouds.

"Hey, what do you think that cloud looks like?" Clare pointed to the one I was looking at. _A kid riding a bike. _I couldn't tell her that, she's laugh right in my face and never let go of it.

"I don't know. What about you?" I was curious.

"I think it's someone riding a bicycle. Mainly a child. Couldn't you picture that?" she lifted her head to see my reaction. Is she shitting me right now?

"Yeah, I could," I started lightly laughing. Most of the time, this girl drives me insane. But at moments like these, she pleasantly surprises me.

"What's so funny?" she smacked her hand on my chest. It didn't at all but actually tickled. I put my hands lightly on her waist and she climbed up over to kiss me. It was a beautiful day and it wasn't just because it's spring.

**a/n: Please note that I have no idea who's the actual parent of Drew and Adam, only guessed. And obviously, I made up the story for Drew's childhood. I would've used the real story, if I had enough information to use it. But since I didn't, I made it up. So please forgive me and hopeed you enjoyed the chapter anyway! :)**


	28. Chapter 28: Eli

(Eli's POV)

I haven't been to school ever since Monday. I faked being sick and my parents bought it. They didn't believe me but still bought it. I did throw up a couple of times but we all pretended it was because I had stomach flu and not a hangover. We have this sort of communication where we can lie and BS things all we want, but we know the truth. Except they don't know the reason why I'm miserable. They probably think it's still about Julia. But it isn't, now I've lost more than the one I loved. And I didn't even think that would be possible.

Adam was the best friend a guy could ever have. It didn't matter if he's physically a girl or not, he was still my guy. We had a lot of things in common like comic books and music but it was mainly because we knew the feeling of never fitting in with the rest of the world. He never turned his back on me but I definitely stabbed his. His and _Clare's. _

She's now permanently damaged and it's my fault. I was the reason she almost got raped. I made her feel pain she never deserved. Me. I always have to hurt the girls I care about. Now Julia's dead and Clare's traumatized. I can't look at myself in the mirror. I'm absolutely disgusted with who I am and what I did.

I would've gotten rid of anyone who hurt Clare or Adam. And now that is exactly what I'm going to do.

As I heard my parents leave the house, I went for my drawer. Inside, was a loaded handgun my dad had under his and Mom's bed. I grabbed the gun and pointed it at my head. I blasted "Don't Fear the Reaper" by Blue Oyster and let it ride. I planned to pull the trigger when the bridge of the song ended. I didn't write a suicide note only because I didn't want to cause anymore damage to this world and that's not how Eli Goldsworthy rolled.

I started saying my mental goodbyes as the song went on. That is until I felt a knock on my door.

"Eli, it's Adam. Please let me in," he muffled through my door.

"How'd you get in?" I asked.

"Your father forgot his wallet and came back for it. We coincidently met up and he let us in," Adam said.

"Us?"

"Clare and I. We're really worried about you and we really need to talk and sort this out," Adam did sound really worried. But I couldn't harm him and Clare anymore.

"Sorry, I'm busy!" I yelled. The door tried to open but it was locked.

I heard muffles through the door as the song carried on. Then all of a sudden, the door opened. How did they figure out the combo was the date of Julia's death?

"ELI!" Clare gasped while Adam looked horrified.

"Put the gun down!" Adam demanded.

"No! Get any closer or I'll shoot," I yelled back. They wouldn't have cared anyway but somehow, they seem to remain still.

The bridge started.

"Please, don't do this. You don't need to do this!" Clare tried to reason yet she was sounding half-hysterical.

"I've already done irremovable to enough innocent people. I can't do it any longer," I started crying.

"Killing yourself won't do anything. Innocent people always get hurt, it's the way life goes," Adam argued. Clare started crying and tried to get closer to me but I had a tight grip on the gun which made her stop. She fell to her knees and Adam stood there, helpless. _Thank you for being in my life. _

"Not if you can control it. I'm sorry for everything." I heard Clare scream while Adam came runnning towards me but tripped. The bridge was coming to an end which means I needed to come to mine.

I pulled the trigger.


	29. Chapter 29: Gone

(Adam's POV)

I was in the back seat with Clare as Drew was driving. She didn't want to sit in the front only simply because the front seat was occupied with a momentum from Eli's house. They were all his records and CD's he collected from time to time. I never expected to believe that I was part of the reason why Eli pulled his trigger. I knew Drew was guilty and it was barely any of his fault. Clare must've felt real shitty, too. We got Eli to do something we thought he'd never do.

"Clare, you look like you want a nap," I brought up because honestly, her eyes were struggling to be half-open.

"I couldn't sleep last night," she admitted.

"Me too. I still can't believe he's gone," I breathed out.

"We caused all this," she cried. Tears started rolling down off her face while I was too emotionless to cry.

I flashbacked to the moment that happened two weeks ago.

I came to Eli's house with Clare because we were worried about him. We knew we had to forgive Eli, I mean he was one of our best friends and we can't just cut him loose without an explanation. I honestly wasn't done yelling at him and letting him know how much he stabbed my back. Clare came to have "closure" or something.

Then we saw Eli with a gun pointed to his head.

I had no clue what to think. I honestly didn't think. I just wanted him anything but dead. I couldn't lose the guy that had my back even especially when he knew my secret. It's extremely hard to find understanding people, guys especially, that can accept me for who I am. And he was really good company. My body finally tried to jump him but gravity decided to attack me.

I heard the trigger pull and my heart stopped. But I heard no gunshot. Clare's scream practically took hold of the whole house and Eli's dad ran upstairs. Eli didn't die but the point is he willingly tried to. I'm glad he didn't check if that gun was loaded.

Now we're driving to his aunt's house where he is currently staying at. There's a really good teen psychologist and support group that can help him. Well, as good as support groups and therapy can get. Eli, venting his problems to a bunch of strangers? As if.

He had to result to this in the first place because we were too harsh on him. We shouldn't have said we wanted him out of our lives. But I didn't know he would take it to heart like that. Maybe it was a buildup of things he bottled up like Julia's death and the bullying situation and he exploded. Now that I'm thinking more about it, that's probably the reason he cracked.

His aunt's house is only ten minutes away but still, it's not the same when we don't see him at school. I do hope he will come back to Degrassi after he can go through his unresolved issues. I like Dave and all, but honestly, Eli and I get along better. Dave is a fan of rap which really bugs me. Plus I found out he hit on Fiona when he was a freshman which ticked me off, also. Not that he had any chance to begin with. But still, I get a little worried.

We got to his aunt's house and she let us in. Eli was sitting in his bed, looking out of his window. He had his iPod in his ears super loud but I couldn't catch what song it was. His head turned around and he had a big smile on his face. You wouldn't believe how different he looked. I mean he still had his usual attire, but he looked happier. More at peace with himself.

"You don't all need to talk at once," Eli sarcastically remarked.

We all let out a sigh of relief. I sat on the bed, Clare sat in the chair next to him, and Drew stood where he was. I understood Drew's reason. Eli and I gave each other a hug, not in _that _way. Of course I'd give my best friend a hug. But it was really good to see that he's alright.

(Clare's POV)

After two hours of reading comics, watching TV, and overall talking, we had to go. Eli's aunt had some company coming over in the next half an hour which meant the teenagers who practically ruined his emotional stability needed to go. She wasn't trying to be rude or anything. But I could feel that she disliked the fact that I caused him to almost commit suicide. I don't blame her, either.

Drew and Adam said their goodbyes and went to the car and I was just about to do the same. Until Eli told me to stay for a couple of minutes. I did as I was told. I saw him on the bed, struggling to say whatever he needed to say to me. I wanted to say what I needed to say first, so I could get it off my chest.

"Look, Eli. You don't need to say anything. I'm so sorry I caused all this. I had no right to put all my anger and pain on you. You didn't deserve it," I rapidly released. He looked right into my eyes until he started to shake his head.

"Clare, no. It's not your fault. I mean you are part of the reason why I pulled the trigger. But there has been a lot of things going on that you have no part in. So don't ever think you're responsible for this," he responded with his gaze steady again. I sat on the bed and was face to face with him. I felt absolutely no spark but only guilt.

"It doesn't matter. I shouldn't have said those things to you. I should've told you about me and Drew before everything got ugly. Then we wouldn't have ever been in this mess. I regret everything," I proclaimed. All of a sudden, he grabbed my hand.

"Clare, even if you told me, I still would've freaked out. It's not your fault and I reacted badly. But mark my words Edwards, don't ever regret anything. You know why?" he questioned. I shook my head because in all honesty, I didn't know what to think at this point.

"Because things happen for a reason. I never regretted ever meeting you or falling for you. I'm glad I ever had that pleasure. Same goes for Adam. You two made me realize after Julia, I could still enjoy life and move on. So thank you," he gleamed. This made me tear up a bit. No ex boyfriend has ever said something so sweet.

"Oh, God. Here comes the water works. You better go before you flood this house with your tears," he smiled. This made me laugh.

"Are you coming back to Degrassi?" I questioned. I really hope he did.

"Probably next year. I need to take a break and obviously need work some unresolved issues. Don't worry, you can't get rid of me just yet," he smirked and then started to embrace me. I didn't hold back and did the same. After we stopped, his arm was still slung around me.

"Good. I already miss your sarcastic humor and Morty," I admitted. I tilted my head and he did the strangest thing, he kissed the top of my head. I had a feeling it was the last one I'd ever get. Although we'd definitely see each other around, I had a feeling this would be our official "Goodbye" we needed to have a long time ago. Then again, better late than never.

I left the door and gave him one last good look. All he did was widen his eyes the way I remembered back when we first met.

"You have pretty eyes," he stated.

"Thanks, see you around?" I asked.

"Guess you will," he smirked.

I took off and went outside. Adam and Drew were having an intense conversation until Drew saw me. Eli was right, though. I'm not saying I don't feel bad for how the things played out, but I don't regret it.


	30. Chapter 30: Date Gone Wrong

(Adam's POV)

I put on the finishing touches to my dinner outfit.

"How do I look?" I self-consciously asked Drew as he was flipping through a magazine. A magazine that only showed one thing: women in their birthday suits.

"Oh, hey Clare!" I pretended to greet. Drew closed the magazine and directly looked around. I wouldn't consider what Drew looking at a dirty magazine cheating and I know Clare wouldn't dump him obviously. But it wasn't something every girl in the world would be thrilled about. Well, every straight girl. "Got your attention, didn't it?" I teased.

"Lose the jacket. Now please don't scare me like that again," he pleaded in relief.

"Thank you. And why, you would do the same," I objected. Not that I would never look through that in the first place. I looked through it once and I didn't see what the big deal was.

Drew and I said our goodbyes to our parents. They wished me good luck since this would be the first time I'd be having dinner with Fiona and her family. From the way she talked about them, Fiona's parents were classy people. She warned me that Declan might be a little bitter and/or depressed because he's in love with Holly J and she's with Ali's goofy older brother. A classic love story that Shakespeare has probably covered. Drew planned to drop me off at Fiona's apartment and then head off to go on a date with Clare.

The nerves kept racking up inside my body. Fiona told me that they have no idea of my "guy only between the ears". She planned to tell them when they visited next them. She claimed they'd accept it better if they got to know how lovely of a boyfriend I was. I really wish Eli was still here. He'd help me out the most. No offense to Drew but he never knew what it was like to be a misfit. Eli would give me the best advice. But he's too busy figuring his own issues with that support group and therapist.

The door opened and Fiona smiled, "Just in time. My parents love people who aren't late." They'd probably love boyfriends who were actual boyfriends, too.

(Drew's POV)

I was eating across from Clare on the outside patio of the Dot. We were eating burgers. Not exactly your romantic date but it worked. It even got less romantic when Clare had ketchup all over her chin. I couldn't help but directly stare at it as she kept talking.

"Drew!" she alerted.

"Yeah?" I, dumfounded, nodded.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?" she asked. Well, since she asked…

"You got a little something on your chin," I addressed and rubbed along my chin for Clare to get the hint. She caught my drift and started wiping the ketchup off her chin.

"I can't believe how oblivious I was!" she cried. She was definitely embarrassed which I found even cuter.

"Don't worry, it was definitely entertaining to watch your oblivion," I laughed. She lightly smacked me in the shoulder and rolled her eyes. But I could see the smile spread over her face as she shook her head.

"I'm surprised you know such a big word," she joked back.

"Haha," I smirked. That's when I saw Delany Smithson, the first girl I hooked up with when I came to Degrassi. She winked and strutted her way to our table.

"Drew! How are you doing?" she greeted. I looked over to Clare and could tell she was not happy.

"Good. I'm on a date with my girlfriend, Clare. Clare, this is Delany, a friend," I nervously introduced. I could see the smile on Delany's face slowly fade away as Clare's grew.

"Aw, how sweet. At least you get to be with him at the Dot's patio. I got to be with him behind the Dot's dumpster. Remember, Drew?" she winked at me and Clare tried not to be fazed but it didn't work. Oh God. Why is she playing this game now?

"Don't you know? People take their girlfriends to a patio. People take their trash to a dumpster," Clare responded and smiled. Wow. Clare's never fought back like this before. It was a new side of her that I found hot. I grabbed her hand and held it tight. Delany's face turned red but changed back to her neutral color.

She slid Clare's fork to the ground and bent over to pick it up. Her butt was directly in my face and my eyes were literally glued to it. She got back up and stuck out her chest. "Whoops, my bad," she put the fork on the table and rubbed my shoulder. "See you later, Drew," she turned around and went back to the table with her friends. _Drew, stop looking!_

I turned my head to face Clare. Clare shook her head and stormed off.

"Clare, wait!" I ran for her.

(Clare's POV)

I dislike the fact that a date that started out so well can end really bad. It's one thing if Drew gives her a two-second glance but he literally did an once-over on her! I heard Drew's footsteps and felt a hand grab my arm. I turned around and crossed my arms. I want to hear how Drew's going to explain this one.

"I'm sorry I looked at her. I wasn't thinking…"

"But you still do it. Ever since I've met you, you always have to look!" I yelled. I didn't know where that came from.

"I'm a guy, I can't help it. Guys look." Drew tried to use that as an excuse? KC did that all the time and look where that ended up. Eli may have been a lot of things but he would never check out a girl in front of my face.

"I get that but you checked her out right when your girlfriend was there. Do you know how humiliating that is?" I gritted my teeth.

"I didn't mean to hurt you. Since you've made that abstinence pledge, it's really hard for me to think straight," he protested. Wow.

"So because I'm not having sex with you, it's okay if you check out girls. I see how it is," I returned. I looked at him dead-on in the eye.

"Clare, no, I-" he trailed off as I interrupted him.

"Save it. Now that I know I can't give you what you want, you shouldn't be held back. We're done." I walked away without missing a beat. I couldn't look him in the eyes anymore.

"Clare, you don't mean that!" Drew cried out. I turned back around and said,

"Yes, I do. I can't compete with every girl that hits on you. I thought I could, but I just can't," I walked away before I could him convince me to not walk away.

I wasn't sure if I loved him but I certainly knew I cared about him, a lot. But I didn't want to stay any longer and get hurt any more. Even though I broke up with him, I still felt the same heartbroken of getting dumped. It's a good thing I left before he cheated on me. I would've been _devastated. _I've proven that I can't be broken so I'll get through like I got through the last two times.


	31. Chapter 31

As I ran out of Fiona's door, my hopes of us ever working out were crushed. Her family hates me. Absolutely hates me. Okay, that's a tad over-exaggerated. They don't hate ME, but they don't accept the fact that I'm transgender. And it was all because I forgot to lock a bathroom door.

The night started out well. They complimented on how much of a gentleman I was and wish Declan could be more like me. Oh, the irony. As we were eating, they told me their "fabulous" adventures from the places they moved to. They also mentioned a few stories when Fiona was a little girl and how she wouldn't let anyone touch her teddy bear that she accessorized. She found it embarrassing while I found it really cute. Then my bladder couldn't hold it in and I went to the bathroom.

Let's just say Fiona's mom walked in and let me tell you, she saw EVERYTHING!

Her mom immediately ran out and went into hysterics. I had to walk out, after I washed my hands of course, and try the best to explain myself. A couple fights, screams, cries, a tissue box, and broken glasses later, we finally took a sit down. Fiona's mom told me that Fiona and I couldn't see each other anymore simply because I'm a transgender and they don't want any more of a bad reputation for their family name. I guess she meant when Fiona kissed Declan when they were in New York and her Bobby ordeal.

Fiona tried to argue that we could lay low here and the press would never have to find out. Fiona's mom shook her head and her dad said he wouldn't want to risk it. I had to finally come to reality and stop living this fantasy with Fiona. It's hard enough to even get a girl to willing to date me but now I realized her family could never accept me. Declan said absolutely nothing and just kept giving glances back and forth to Fiona and I. It confused the hell out of me but she has said Declan tends to be observant.

I couldn't let Fiona go through this and had to get out. She tried to run for me but her parents held her back. I heard the cries from Fiona saying, "Adam, please don't go!" But I needed to. Fiona needed a masculine, conservative sort of guy. As much as I can prove to people I am on the outside, I could never prove to them that I'm one on the outside. And that wasn't good enough for Fiona's family.

After the long walk, I finally got home. I texted Drew that I didn't need a ride so I didn't have to interrupt him and Clare's date. But to my surprise, Drew was on the couch with a bunch of soda cans watching TV.

"I thought you'd still be on your date with Clare," I said as I sat down on the couch.

"Me too," Drew grumbled changing the channel. It was immediately of some couple getting on. Something we both are not experiencing at the moment. He cringed and changed the channel.

"What happened?" I sincerely asked.

"Delany Smithson is what happened," Drew belched. I definitely smelled some chips in his breath.

"That girl you hooked up with when you first transferred?" I asked. I remember things Drew tells me. Whether I want to or not.

"Yep. And also the girl who practically ruined my date and probably my relationship," he groaned.

"Oh God. Please tell me you didn't make out with her!" I pleaded.

"No! But thanks for thinking I wouldn't screw around," he rolled his eyes as he got up from the laying position.

"Sorry. What did she do?"

"Made an attempt for me to check her out in front of Clare,"

"It worked, didn't it?" I shook my head as he nodded.

"I couldn't help it! I'm a guy, why can't she understand that when I look it doesn't mean anything," he whined. I don't know, because how could she?

"Drew, what came to your mind as you were looking at Delany's ass?" I knew the answer and Drew did, too. He winced and came to realization but then changed his face expression.

"She knows I'd never cheat on her. She knows I'd never leave her for someone like Delany. She knows that she's the best girl I've ever gotten,"

"Really? Because you certainly don't give big hints to let her know that," I argued. I'm sorry, but I'm on Clare's side on this one.

"Sure I do. I tell her she's beautiful, that she's a great girlfriend, and that a guy couldn't be luckier," he verbally battled.

"Uh huh. But do you ever do things for her to show that?"

"What, do you want me to scream and run around in circles confessing my love for her?" Drew snorted. I hate when he can be a sarcastic pain in the ass. Wait, did he just say love? I wasn't sure if he loved her or he was just using it figuratively. But this wasn't time to go down that road.

"How about a necklace with a heart on it? Or a flower for your two-month anniversary? Or even a cheesy CD of all her favorite songs?" I suggested.

"Are you kidding me?"

"No! Haven't you ever heard of the term actions speak louder than words?" I bet he has, his thick skull probably blocked it out.

"Whatever. It's not like Clare's going to accept them now, anyway. She said it's over," he murmured to the last sentence but I can translate Drew language easily. I know Clare, she still had feelings for Drew.

"Well, quite frankly, I'm not surprised she dumped your sorry ass!" I yelled. Drew's flashed from mopey to angry.

"Can't you be a little more sympathetic? You're my brother for crying out loud!" he yelled back.

"I was sympathetic for the first twenty times. But your wandering eye needs to come to an end! Enough is enough!" I ran up the stairs and finished with, "Let me ask you something, how'd you feel when Clare started spending more time with Eli? Exactly."

I went upstairs and cried myself with these thoughts.

It's not that I wasn't picking sides because I liked Clare better. Well, at the moment, I did. But I needed to call Drew on his crap or else he might never learn. I was secretly jealous, too, because I wish I could have Drew's physical appearance. Then I could still be with Fiona and Fiona could care about me for who I am, inside and outside. And her parents wouldn't need to accept any abnormalities. Drew just doesn't realize how lucky he's got it and he caused to lose it. I wish I could be more careless like him.

I was close to falling asleep until Drew knocked on my door.

"Adam, you're right. You're absolutely right. Please tell me how to solve this," he calmly begged.

I opened the door and we both talked that night. I told him he needed to work extra hard if he wanted Clare back and I needed to be the judge if Clare still liked him. I had a gut feeling she still did but visuals work a lot better for me. Then I rambled on about how my date went and he intently listened until we both conked out and fell asleep. That's what I love about Drew, no matter how little or how big a fight is: we always seem to make up.


	32. Chapter 32

I've never seen English class this lifeless before. Adam wasn't here today so there was no one to talk to. I just kept hearing the androgynous substitute teacher telling us about what Ms. Dawes had assigned for the day. We had to read a Jane Austen quote from one of her books, _with a partner. _I could've done it alone easily but I know how much my teacher stresses on doing with a partner to "get the different point of views and challenge each other's ideas". In other words, two heads are better one and it's less assignments she has to grade.

After he finished and told us to find a partner, I just sat there. It made me feel real lonely, everyone already had their own clique and mine was gone. It made me realize I shouldn't have clung onto Eli and broadened myself to meet new people in English class. Ah, it's only just for a day.

All of a sudden, I heard boots make deep thuds on the ground and I knew these boots were walking my way. I looked up to see Sarah with the handout our sub gave us. I never realized how short Sarah actually was until now. It's like Ali giving that same false image with her heels, only Sarah does it by the way she carries herself. I got to give it to her, the girl had phenomenal posture.

"Want to be partners?" she asked. Are you kidding me? The girl who got her big friend to try to beat me and Adam because she thought I was trying to steal Eli asked me to be her partner? Let me guess, she probably has some change of heart. Or better yet, she and her friends could be scheming to ruin me for her revenge. Well, I'm not falling for it. NO I WILL NOT BE YOUR PARTNER!

"Sure," I nodded.

(Sarah's POV)

If there's anything I can't stand, are those awkward silences. I don't mind silences because you choose to be silent or the ones you just feel words will ruin the moment. But no, not the ones where you have all these things loaded in your mind but your mouth and society will not permit you to shoot them out. I'm having this dilemma with Clare Edwards. We already finished our quote analysis; it was from _Pride and Prejudice_ which apparently, we've both read a million times. I always wished my life story was like that but I'm no fine classy woman like Elizabeth and I certainly have no Mr. Darcy at the moment.

I knew Clare had a few things to say, also. She thought I was this scary person and that I absolutely hated her. She was right, I absolutely did hate her. But do I have a reason not to? Come on, she still wasn't over MY boyfriend from the start. And I'm sorry; girls like her do not deserve guys like Eli in the first place. She deserves some preppy guy, like football boy or someone from her Bible thumping club. But she's those stereotypical girls who want the guys that are _different, edgy_. Probably to fulfill some stupid fantasy they read in their teen novels.

I mean how would she like it if I dated someone from her side of the tracks? I knew she'd be engrossed and god forbid I kiss him with my dark cherry lipstick! That would ruin her perfect images and setups of life. She also acts extremely prudish when she's an irresponsible closet hoe that makes out with jocks in the library. And she's part of the reason why Eli dated me in the first place!

I wanted to make love to him and the whole time, he used me to try to get over HER? The guy wasted my time is what he did. Hell, I could've found someone hotter if I'd never met Eli at that vintage record store. But NO, I chose him.

I only chose Clare to be my partner because I was lonely.

"It's weird that we dated the same guy," I finally let out. Those were one of the things that were on my mind.

"Try having the same ex boyfriend as your ex best friend," she muttered.

"I can top that. I found out 90% of my friends wanted to jump Eli's bones, mostly girls." That was not an exaggeration.

"Okay, you've outdone me," Clare started to have a light laugh and put her arms in the surrender position.

"What happened to your little boyfriend, anyway?" I asked. I knew it wasn't my business, but I've always been curious.

"I couldn't handle always being worried," she vaguely answered.

"Worried about what?"

"Whether he'd stay faithful or not," she articulated.

"Oh," I uttered. I didn't know how to make a response to that. I knew my previous boyfriends were a lot of things, but I'd made sure I could trust him.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be throwing this on you," Clare scrunched her hand against her head.

"Nah. Don't worry about it; I was the same way with…. Eli," I slowly finished. Now she looked down feeling as if she'd just entered an uncomfortable situation. It'd be entertaining as hell, but she looked so guilty, not just uncomfortable. She was an actual person, not just some dumb bimbo who pleasures in stealing boyfriends. I was wrong about her all this time, by just giving her a ten second glance.

"I know it's a bad time, but I just want to tell you I'm honestly sorry for what happened. I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt," she deeply apologized. I couldn't reject someone who's on the verge of tears. I might be mean and judgmental, but I'm not _heartless. _

"Don't worry about it. The past is the past and all you can do is move on. And I'm into another guy. So really, it's fine." The only part I lied through was the part about liking another guy. I just haven't seen any new potential guys yet.

"Oh, well that's good," she smiled.

"How is Eli, anyway?" I asked. I haven't seen that kid in a million years. Rumors have been spread that he ran away to join a satanic brotherhood.

"He's alright. Doing great actually after the suicide scare," she bobbed her head as if this was a casual cup of tea with her friends. SUICIDE?

"Umm… what?"

"He tried to commit suicide but there wasn't any bullets in the gun. We caught him before he did anything, also. His parents sent him to live with his aunt because there's a support group which reach out to teens who suffer from depression," she explained.

"Damn," I mumbled. "So, what's your favorite Jane Austen novel?"

The conversation went smoothly after that. Clare wasn't that bad after all. Now I can at least tolerate and acknowledge her existence without being forced to. But this doesn't mean we are EVER going to become close friends. That'd be just too weird for the movies. Even my type of movies (whatever involved Hannibal Lectar).

I noticed that Clare's boy toy or trashed toy came in the classroom. The look on that girl's face was utterly priceless. It went from worried to shock which would've made me crack up hysterically. But that would be a new low to laugh at other people's relationship problems. He had a dozen roses in his hand and lost hope on his face.

"Good to see you, Mr. Torres. What can I help you with?" Ms. Dawes friendly greeted as she was pacing around the students. How would someone like her know someone like this kid? I mean she's an art teacher and an advanced literature teacher, neither subjects Drew's barbaric mind could grasp on. Or maybe that was just me.

"Can I see Clare," he gave her that puppy eyed-look. Oh please tell me she is not buying that. I could see Clare turning beat-red. This just keeps getting better.

"Well, since you saved me by carrying those sculptures into my art class, I do owe you. And I do trust Clare. No more than five minutes," she nodded. So that's how they know one another. Clare looked like she was paralyzed and couldn't move. But she hesitantly got up and I mouthed "Good luck," and she nodded. She turned out of her seat and they both walked out of the door.

"Oh, young love. A course they should've had before I got my degree," Ms. Dawes sighed.

(Drew's POV)

"Drew, why are you here?" she crossed her arms. She wasn't mad but rather… I couldn't find the word for it.

"Because I wanted to give you flowers," I gave her the roses I got from Adam. I gave him the money and he got them for me.

"Thanks. I think these are very thoughtful but…" Disappointed was the word.

"I'm sorry for everything. Clare, please take me back," I begged. I honestly didn't know what to do after this. I hoped for the best, though.

"It's okay, but I just can't," she rejected. That is not what I'm hoping for but it isn't over yet.

"Why? You know Delany means absolutely nothing. She was just a bad distraction for a moment," I protested.

"Soon the distractions will lead to more flirting openly and the next thing, I know, I'm going to be cheated on!" she cried.

"Clare, you know that will never happen. It was just one mistake. Why does it have to be used against me?" I know I screwed it up with Ali but doesn't she know there's no way in hell I'd do it again.

"No, I honestly don't. I will never be sure if I'll ever be worth it to you, or to anyone at that. I've been down this road before and I can't risk traveling on it again. I'm sorry, Drew," Clare tried to go but I grabbed her hand. I didn't try to hold it too hard but she let her hand stay there anyway. She didn't push it away like all my other exes did when I tried to get them back. Our bodies moved closer. We held eye contact until someone came. It was Paula. I tried my absolute best to not even look at her any longer and it actually worked.

"Hey Drew, here. I wrote it during math. Just for you," she put it in my back pocket and walked away. Clare shook her head and pulled her hand away as she backed away. Real bad timing Paula.

"My point exactly. I can't compete with all these girls, Drew! Especially when you can't even give me encouragement on why I should," her hand officially slipped away from mine and she disappeared into her class. That's when the bell rang.

I took the note and opened it. It was the math homework and math notes I asked Paula to write for me. I knew she wasn't trying to make any gesture to hit on me because she had a boyfriend. And if the boyfriend ever found out I hit on his girlfriend, he'd kill me. He's the biggest guy on the wrestling team and I'm smart enough to know not to mess with those guys.

What more is there I can do? She hates me. She won't take me back and I can't persuade her. She came out of the door with all of her stuff and with her roses. At least she didn't chuck the roses at me. I respect Clare for being classy like that. I do hope she at least puts them in water or something. I'd at least want my money to be at good use.

I stopped the stopwatch Adam gave me before I went to school today. He told me to time the conversation Clare and I had. I don't have a clue but Adam does know what he's doing. Or so I thought. I decided to text the sick Adam and tell him what happened.

_Adam, it didn't work. She didn't take me back. _Two minutes later, he replied back. During those two minutes, I managed to find KC and the guys for lunch.

_Of course she wasnt gonna take u back… ok now tell me how long you and Clare had the conversation for. _What do you mean she wasn't going to take me back? That's not what he told me this morning. If that was the case, then I shouldn't have bought those flowers. I checked my stopwatch to see the time.

_One minute and eight seconds. Why the hell did you lie to me? _

_I didnt. I said there might be hope, and there is. One minute and eight seconds means she's not exactly over you. A girl whos over u would leave in at most twenty seconds. _HOW DOES HE KNOW THIS?

"Drew, you alright?" KC asked as the group got quiet.

"Me? Yeah, I'm great. Just fine," I knew I over exaggerated but they bought it anyway.

"Worried that not girl is going to ask you to the dance?" Oliver taunted.

"Wait, what dance?" I didn't hear about any dance until now.

"The one in the first Friday of June. It's girls ask guys," Oliver sighed in relief.

"Why are you guys so happy?" I snorted.

"Uh, we don't have to ask which means less pressure," one of our friends chimed in.

"But what if you don't get asked," KC debated. They all glanced at one another and now didn't look as happy before. Looks like I'm one of those guys not getting a date to the dance. Well, the one I want that is.

**A/N: So I saw that like a month ago on YouTube (trying to find out if Luke Bilyk could sing or not, you'll see why ;) and I found out that he had a sweet sixteenth birthday. Anyway, happy belated birthday to Luke Bilyk! :D Anyway, sorry for the late updates but this whole week school totally took away all my free time but now since it's winter break (who's overly excited by the way?) it won't for a short time. And sorry for these long chapters... the story will be coming to an end in the next few chapters. But I am writing other stories that have just started (My Life in a Cat Costume and What If...) if you guys would like to read them. If not, that's alright too :) Anyway, thanks for taking your time to read and reviewing this story, I greatly appreciate it. And, hope the rest of the story won't be disappointing!**


	33. Sleepover

(Jenna's POV)

I never knew how good of a movie "The Notebook" was until now. I mean, before, every girl loved because it is such a romantic love story that they could dream of. But I mean, it's actually a decent movie from a realistic standpoint. These two actors had awesome chemistry, including the older pair. The set is just beautiful for the time period and the scenery. But Ali and Clare can only cry out the parts that get people and I don't blame them.

"How come you're not crying?" Ali released as she shoved a spoonful of strawberry ice cream in her face. _I already found my love._

"I guess because I've seen this movie too many times," I shrugged. That wasn't exactly a lie.

Ali's eye makeup was all over the place while Clare's only had water streaks. Ali really didn't need all that makeup. She had such a pretty face that didn't need it. Ah, I shouldn't be talking. I still wear those sparkly eye shadows here and there. But I can't help myself, they're so pretty!

I wonder how KC and Kenna are doing. He said he would take care of the baby today with his mom while I could take a break. It wasn't really a break for me when I kept worrying like this. If I'm stressed out like this just for a couple of hours, how did my mom feel when she left us? She probably didn't feel anything.

"How come there can't be guys like him at our school?" Ali ranted, still letting out some tears.

"Because men had chivalry back in the day, something that got lost throughout the years," Clare answered. Poor girls. I remember being like this when KC left me, maybe even worse.

"Some guys still have it," I suggested. Little did they know what their guys had in store for them at the dance.

"Jenna, that's easy for you to say. You have a boyfriend who loves the ground you walk on," Ali started crying some more. At least you don't have a baby.

"Ali! Jenna, we're aware it's a lot harder for you as it is for us," Clare reminded. Thank you, I appreciate the sympathy.

"Sorry, Clare's right. It's just you know how I love to complain about guys," Ali apologized in a heartfelt manner.

"It's fine. I'll soon be complaining about being a teen mother," I eased.

"We'll be here to listen," Clare smiled.

"Good to know," I smiled back.

I didn't have anything to say about Kenna because it was already said. I loved her and felt as if a part of has been brought into this world. People have always been saying that you become a different person when you're a parent and now I believe it. It isn't easy. Having to get up in the middle of the night, changing those smelly diapers, not knowing why the heck she's crying, entertaining her and those other consequences of being a parent. It's good that KC's mom has a friend who runs a day care and we can get discounts.

"Plus, Ali. Dave's a good guy that clearly was crazy for you," Clare added.

"I know," Ali started crying again. Clare rubbed her back and I handed her a box of tissues. Was? Dave IS still crazy for her. How could she be this oblivious? Ugh, I hated keeping secrets from my closest girlfriends but I was sworn to zip my lip.

"Why did you let go of him in the first place anyway?" I asked. Ali told me she did but never told me the exact reason which is strange because she usually never forgets to add every detail.

"I told you, I don't deserve a great guy like him. He needs a nice girl who isn't capable of harm," Ali cried. Apparently, she did tell me. I guess I just wasn't listening at the time.

"But Ali, you are a nice girl and everyone's capable of harm. Even Dave but he would never use it on anyone," Clare argued. She did have a point.

"Thanks, Clare. But this is the same girl who practically tried to destroy your relationship." Ali shouldn't have said that. Why would she remind Clare of such awful times? Her emotions are definitely taking over her.

"That was the past. And it's okay, Drew ruined it anyway and you had no part in that," Clare addressed as she embraced Ali.

"Thanks. I saw all these girls crowding Drew the other day. If only he knew that they don't stand a chance of being worthwhile like you did," Ali responded as she backed away. And if only Ali and Clare knew that he did know that.

"No he won't. He'll find a worthwhile girl that will change his ways someday. I just hoped it was me," Clare doubted. Don't say that! But she doesn't know the effect she had on him.

"I hoped that, too. But it ended up smacking me right in the face," Ali agreed.

"I'm so sorry that I stole your ex boyfriend. That was so wrong of me! I didn't mean for you to feel backstabbed by breaking the girl code," Clare sobbed.

"No, you didn't. I'm sorry for over reacting and acting the way I did. It wasn't right. I was the one who broke up with him and should've realized that I didn't own him and he was up for anyone's grabs. Including yours," Ali explained. I didn't know what to do at that moment.

"This is awkward. Considering I'm the one that stole your boyfriend," I thought aloud. I guess getting knocked up was sort of my consequence for stealing all those girls' boyfriends. I won't be doing that anytime soon.

"Jenna, don't feel awkward. Sometimes, you just can't help who you fall for. Plus, in a way, you put me out of the bubble I was trapped in," Clare contested. It really did, looking at her now was definitely different from last year. She has blossomed into this beautiful butterfly.

"Maybe you should take your own advice," I commented.

I knew Clare was thinking about Drew when she said that "You can't help who you fall for" line. Do I ever regret falling for KC? Of course not. I'm glad it happened I just wish the circumstances were different. Maybe it was meant that way, though. I mean a big part in relationships is overcoming the circumstances you wish you never had in the first place. With that, the real victory is that your relationships become stronger that way.

We turned to watch the movie and we fell asleep by the time the credits started rolling. Or maybe that was just me that did.

(Ali's POV)

Jenna and I woke up around eight in the morning. Clare was still asleep. There were tears that surrounded her eyes and I checked to see if her iPod was off. It wasn't. It had that song "Need You Now" by Lady Antebellum on repeat. I wonder who that had to do with. Here is this girl balling her eyes over a guy who probably has never shed a tear.

"Wake up, sleepyhead with the soggy eyes!" Jenna squealed. Clare instantly opened her eyes and did that morning yawn people usually do when they're abruptly wake up. She did in such a polite manner, though. I usually cry and whined about it, not going to lie.

We ate some cereal and Jenna got picked up by her brother around the early afternoon. Clare and I could do anything together to pass time. We took showers, watched TV, painted our nails, jammed out to a couple of pop songs, talked, and did something we never do: went over to Adam's. He needed some help on how he should dress for the dance and since we had a couple more hours to kill, obliged. A phone call wouldn't do much and he did live a couple blocks away. Plus, Drew slept over at a guy's house.

Then we marched onto Adam's house. It was a classic family house: the traditional dining room, the comfy living room, the kitchen a chef would approve of, then those rooms people could tell who's was who's. Adam was in his quietly neat room filled with comic posters, band posters, a bureau and a desk where he probably worked on homework. That's what I would assume anyway.

"Hey, Adam. Is that what you're planning to wear?" I asked, pointing to the suit on his bed. I wouldn't judge until he actually put it on; it might look great on him.

"So far. That's when fashion gurus as yourselves come in," Adam informed.

"Alright. Put it on then," I imperatively said.

He did as I was told and took off his clothes. Adam wouldn't mind undressing for us because it's not like we would jump his bones, he has a girl's body. Also, we're not those type of girls to make fun of his body. But there really wasn't anything to make fun of to begin with.

"Mind if I sit on the bed?" Clare politely requested.

"Of course I don't mind," he shook his head as if that was a silly question to ask. We both plopped our butts on his bed.

"Looking sharp," I commented as he turned around. He had nicely-cut black pants, a lime-green collared shirt, a brown blazer, and a black tie.

"Really?" Adam looked surprised.

"Wait," I went up to and took off the jacket.

"Roll up your sleeves midway to your elbows. Trust me, it'll look better." He did exactly as he was told and I was right, it did look better. "Fiona will certainly like it."

Clare took a grip on my arm and shook her head. What? Was I not suppose to say that or something?

"Fiona and I broke up. I doubt she'd even take a second look at it," Adam sighed.

"Oh," I awkwardly replied. How was I supposed to know? The only person I've been talking to is Jenna and she's not the type to tell me these types of things.

"Well, I bet a lot of girls will take notice," Clare complimented.

"Thanks. Anyway, so how long does it take you guys to get ready for these dances?" Adam asked.

"Two hours, tops," I answered as Clare said, "A half an hour."

"Okay. Well, shouldn't you guys get going now?" Adam suggested. He seemed a little desperate of wanting us out.

"I guess. I already have my dress at Clare's. Clare, what dress are you going to wear?" I directed. We never really talked about our dresses because we had so much to catch up on last week.

"Oh, just a skirt and a blouse I'll put together," she casually answered.

"Um, what? Clare, you haven't even figured out what you're going to wear?" I squealed. Out of all people, she's the one who's usually on top of things!

"It's not that big of a deal. I have plenty of nice stuff to choose from," Clare attempted to ease.

"Clare! Picking out nice things at the last minute will not cut!" I instructed.

As we kept fighting on this subject, Adam hollered, "Will you guys shutup before I jump out of this window from all the madness over a stupid dance outfit!" We both stopped and looked at him. "I have two dresses that have never been worn. Clare can borrow one of them if she'd like," he went inside his closet to grab a dress. It was baby pink with shoulder straps and a cute rose print.

"That's cute! Clare, you are trying that on! Adam, where'd you find such a lovely dress?" I gawped.

"My grandma gives nice dresses to Gracie every time I go over there as her," he sadly responded. Oh. "I got another one of those, I just need to find it in here," he struggled to go through all his clothes in his closet.

I went in to help him and gave Clare that look that read, "You better try on that dress!" I opened the door that led to a small area of the room that was considered his closet. I would call it a place where he keeps all his stacks of comic books and then the rest his closet. His clothes mostly comprised of Adam's and a small of Gracie's clothes.

"Wow, your closet is really organized," I complimented.

"My mother, being the anal neat freak she is, raised me to be like that and wants me to stay like that: Adam or Gracie," he stated. I'm not surprised his mom's like that, getting that structured vibe and all.

"Here's the dress," he took it from where it was neatly hung in the back row of his clothes.

"This dress looks really bad on me!" Clare announced.

"It's okay, I think we found a better one!" Before we could leave his closet, we heard his door swung open.

"Adam! I'm back-" it was Drew's voice.

"Drew!" Clare screamed as she zipped up her dress.

There is no way we are getting out now. This is too good to not see. Adam creaked the door just enough so we could see what was going on. His eyes were straight on Clare's and hers were on him as well. She tried to cover her body with whatever she could find on the ground. It was the dress and one of Adam's pillows.

"I won't be sleeping on that anytime soon," Adam mumbled. I silently shushed him.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were in here," Drew explained as he covered his eyes and turned his back.

"And you just couldn't help but look. It's okay, I expected it," Clare gravely said.

"Why do you always have to use that against me? I'm a guy and guys will look, Clare," Drew fired back.

"I don't want to argue about this, Drew. Ali, how long does it take you to get a dress?" Clare snapped. Cue to go out with Adam.

"Here you go!" I sprinted out the door and gave Clare her dress.

"Hey, Ali," Drew greeted without a smile. He wasn't trying to be rude, that much I know, but he wasn't exactly thrilled that I was here.

"Hello," I smiled back.

"We better going then. Don't want to be late. And you do need to get primped up for your date," Clare addressed.

"I don't have a date," Drew corrected. That's a shocker. Then it really hit me, he still had a thing for Clare.

"Oh, well the ladies would want to see Drew looking good anyway. Ali, let's go. Adam, my condolences for the dress," Clare gratefully thanked. She gripped onto my arm and we dashed out of the door.

Even I was leaning toward Clare forgiving Drew.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: I am so sorry for stalling on these chapters for such a long time. It's just my mom has grounded me from the computer until I pull off an A... which cannot be determined until finals :P So... And I've had this chapter for a LONG time but it was saved onto the computer which is why the chapter is late. I won't be updating until this weekend/Finals Week is over. I'm only going to be on here for a couple of minutes to check what I've missed in the internet world and what not. Okay, hope you guys will like this chapter and since I have such a guilt trip... I'mma give you a little bit of the promo for the chapters that are ahead. After you read this chapter of course. Anyway, enjoy!**

(Adam's POV)

"Clare!" I yelled. She came back, knowing exactly why she was called back for.

"Um, your clothes?" The realization finally came over and she grabbed her sweatpants, her shoes, and her blouse.

"You can use the bathroom!" I offered. Poor girl, I wonder if she would've walked out of the house half-naked. No, Ali would've told her sooner or later. Drew was still trying to process what had happened. He was about to walk out of my room until I advised,

"No, don't." He stopped and sat on my bed. We were silent until we heard the bathroom door creak and they left the house.

"Could you have at least knocked?" I finally said.

"Could you have at least told me you were going to invite them over? Or were you just going to leave that part out?" Drew snapped.

"I told Mom and I thought that was enough," I simply put.

"Alright, fine. I'm done doing the gig at the dance," Drew stormed off. He seriously can be such a baby.

"Are you kidding me? Don't do this, man. You guys worked so hard!" I yelled. He turned around and stood there like he was going to prove some point.

"It's clear that she doesn't want me. And there's no chance she'll ever take me back, even if I do this," he sulked.

"So what? You always have to do things when you expect something back. Can't you for ONCE do something for someone just because you care about them that much?" I challenged.

"Not when she doesn't have one single feeling for me in her body when I fucking love her!" he screamed out of frustration. Holy shit. This is the first time he's ever used the "L" word directed to a girl.

"You love Clare?" was all I could say. I was utterly shocked. Guys have said they loved girls after a month but I wouldn't expect Drew to say it, even after six.

Drew even looked surprised at what he said. But he meant it alright. Drew loved Clare Edwards. Holy shit.

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," I said as I got up from my bed. Drew just looked lost in his own words. "I'll let you recuperate and… figure things out."

I headed downstairs thinking who could it possibly be? Probably Clare forgetting something from whatever she left in my room. What if she heard Drew's outburst? That might be a little hot and heavy for Clare. Did she love Drew? I shouldn't be stressing about something that's not even happening to me, but seriously, my brother never says things like that. I wouldn't even say something like that if I wasn't sure.

I'm not even sure if I love Fiona. It's honestly too soon for me to process that. I knew I cared about her a lot but I needed to solve a couple things of myself before I could come to terms with that new level of emotion. Wait, what did I just say to myself? I hate getting lost in my own head.

I opened the door and it was the person I was not expecting, that's for certain.

"Declan?"

"That's me. Hey, Adam," he greeted with his charming personality.

"Uh, hey. What brings you here?" I asked.

"Oh, you know. A brother doing a huge favor for his sister," he smiled. That still doesn't answer my question.

"Let me rephrase that, how did you get my address when Fiona doesn't even know it?" Now that's what I wanted to know right off the bat.

"Let's just say I got a help from a little birdie," Declan vaguely tried to hint. Who is this guy friends with? Think, Adam, think. Fiona gave me facts here and there. Then it hit me.

"I'm going to kill Sav Bhandari," I grunted. When we all snuck out to the concert that night, I remember telling Sav to put my address in his phone. I guess he forgot to delete and somehow the topic of Declan needing my address came up.

"Wow, Fiona was right. You're a smart kid," Declan looked pleasantly surprised.

"Okay, what do you want? Was the episode with your family not good enough?" I steamed.

"Calm down. I just wanted to tell you that you're a good kid, also," he stated.

"You came all the way from New York to tell me I'm a good and smart kid? Gee, thanks." Someone has a little too much money and time on his hands.

"She failed to mention you're a sarcastic pain in the ass, too," he started laughing. What is so funny?

"Ok?"

"Look, I also want to say you're possibly one of the best things that have come into my sister's life," he deeply complimented.

"Are you kidding me?" I rolled my eyes.

"Quite on the contrary. I like you for that but that being said, don't push it. Listen," he started. "Ever since you guys started dating, she wouldn't shut up about you. I couldn't figure it out through the calls on how she could be this happy. How you were the reason why she stopped drinking and stopped those midnight calls about her pain with Bobby. How someone, who's technically not even a guy have that effect. But then that night at dinner, I saw the happiness. And that is truly amazing for a brother like me to finally see Fiona truly happy. You helped her find her way. But ever since that night, she's not exactly depressed but not the same. Now please, from her worried as hell twin, could you give a little back of that happiness to her?"

I took all this thought into my head. I didn't know I had affected her that much? I thought I was just someone new she wanted go for. Someone different from her standards. But I guess I meant more than that to her which made me happy.

"What about your reputation? What about your guys' parents?" I asked.

"I'd rather have the press know about Fiona dating someone who'd made sure she'd be alright in Degrassi than some hot-looking moron. Who cares if it happens to be an FTM. As long as you're all man on the inside is what matters," Declan finished.

I took that into mind and debated whether or not I should risk it.

"So, what will it be?" Declan raised an eyebrow in the sarcastically charming way.

If Fiona was willing to risk it, why couldn't I?

"Make sure Fiona gets to the dance tonight," I finalized.

"Of course," he smiled and walked away. I slowly closed the door and turned back, heading for the stairs.

Drew was already sitting there.

"I don't care if you don't want to, you're playing tonight!"

"Anything for my little brother," Drew got up and patted me on the back. Even though I wasn't part of Drew's scheme, I still wanted to see it in live action. If Drew could win over Clare, I had my hopes of getting Fiona back.

**Promo: The Dance is up and coming which means the scores will be officially settled. A surprise guest will be attending ;) **

**Will Drew's little gig win over Clare? And the ultimate question: Will the breakups of Dralli and Eclare have been for a much sweeter ending for the people involved, or not? Find out next week!**

... I know, I suck at writing promos. Ok, but if you guys have enough time and be willing to, check out my other stories and give me feedback! Did this chapter work or was it meh? See yeah and hope the new year is going quite swimmingly well for everyone! :D Oh, and CAN'T WAIT FOR THE UP AND COMING DEGRASSI EPISODES!

"Are you high?"

"Yes, Ma'm. Very," *laughs* HAHAHHAHAAHAHAHHAHHAHAHA xD


	35. Chapter 35

**I skimmed through editing this one... so brace yourself for grammatical errors. But here goes (Part 1) of the Dance :)**

(Clare's POV)

"Ali! Why won't you let me see what I look like?" I complained. She refused to let me see myself in the mirror while she was doing my makeup. Knowing her, she probably put too much on for me to handle.

"Okay, first let me put on this headband and then you can see," Ali allowed. She put on my silver sparkly one that had a neatly arranged bow attached to it. It was just one of those items that caught my eye at the mall. I'd never expected to actually use it for a dance. After my head accessory, she wrapped a black belt around my waist. There was this big smile on her face after that, as if she accomplished something.

"Eeeeep! Now you can look!" she squealed.

I got up and started walking around in my heels. I've never worn them two inches high before, it didn't hurt. It just felt different to my feet I guess. They were cute though, plain brown pumps with a strap attached to it. Apparently, Ali said the blue dress Adam had looked cuter on me than the pink one. I took a good look at the mirror and I couldn't believe it. I wanted to turn away so I wouldn't look like one of those conceited girls who has to check herself in the mirror every ten seconds but I didn't.

"I look-"

"Gorgeous!" Ali interrupted. I had smokey brown makeup that surrounded my eyes, pale pink lips, the sparkly headband, my cross, the assorted bracelets, and the rest of my outfit. I could hardly recognize myself with all these add-ons I've collected over the years coming together for one look. "Ali, look what have you done to me?" I didn't mean it as a bad thing, I just never knew I could be capable of looking like this.

"I know, you're welcome," she giggled. "Anyway, my brother is going to be here any minute so I'd suggest you grab whatever you need. I think Sav's friend will be impressed." Wait… _Sav's friend._

"Ali! You're dolling me up so I can get a hook up? Have you met me before?"

"Now what kind of friend are you to be jumping to such conclusions? What if Sav's friend is for me, huh?" Ali gasped then smiled. That's when the doorbell rang and she had that "They're here," look.

We both got to the door and saw someone I have not been expecting in a while. It was an honest to God good thing but still, took me by surprise. Per say, it's the equivalent of someone coming to your door with a bunch of roses with $200. Except, it's only one rose (not even sure it's for me) and an ex boyfriend in a black collared shirt and black slacks with a red tie.

"What are you doing here?" I blurted out. I saw the hearse parked in front while Sav's car was parked behind it along with the owner and his girlfriend intimately talking.

"I was hoping for a proper greeting but I shouldn't expect much," Eli said.

"Who's responsible for this one?" I asked. I got the instinct it was Ali…

"Me," she answered and my instinct yet again doesn't prove me wrong. We both simultaneously exchanged a glance and knew we were going to talk later.

"Who's responsible for this creation?" Eli gestured toward me.

"Me, again," Ali half-laughed.

"Nice work, Ali. I think you deserve this rose," he gave her the rose and both winked at each other. "Even though it was meant for you anyway." Wait a minute, wait a minute. They couldn't possibly be…

"What's going on?" I slowly questioned.

"Look, we wanted to tell in person but since you asked. And I can't upfront lie to you. We're going out," Eli began. WHAT? There are many things that have took me by surprise, but I think this one takes the prize. I'm not mad but they couldn't have told me or something? I gave Ali the look and guilt was complete all over her face.

"Clare, I'm sorry. It's just, when Sav forced me to visit him, I wasn't expecting us bonding for the first time and I noticed how pretty his green eyes were," Ali continued and giggled.

"Your laugh is so adorable!" Eli gushed. Could this cheesy infatuation be anymore obvious?

"Wow, alright then," I commented. I had nothing clever to say to this. We all stood there in silence until Eli and Ali both started bursting into laughter.

"I told you she would buy it!" Ali enthused.

"I didn't think she'd be that gullible! Ah, if only Adam was here," Eli responded. _And Drew. _

"Haha, you got me. Now can we please go before we're late," I cautioned. I would never think these two would team up, together, against me.

"Oh dear, we don't want to be five minutes late to a dance. That won't do for Ms. Edwards," Ali mocked. We started walking onto the car and all I got were exchanged laughs between Ali and Eli. I'd love the joke, too, but it's never funny for the people who get played on. But it is good to know my high school days will never be dull with these guys. Also, the drama is now behind us. If only Drew wasn't as well.

(Drew's POV)

The nerves kept building up inside me as we got to the dance. What if I screwed up while we played the song? We practiced this for the whole week. But there are always those crazy stories of bands screwing up when they're on stage. What if that happens to me?

"Adam, I can't do this. I'm not good enough!" I confessed.

"Yes, you can. Just don't think too much about it. Okay?" Adam tried to ease. I finally stopped walking when I saw Dave in front of the door that led to the auditorium. He was part of our gig, too.

"Drew, I got some bad news," Dave gravely said as we swatted our hands. Bad news at the last minute always comes first. This is a sign we shouldn't play.

"See? Adam I told you this was a bad idea!"

"Drew, no it isn't. Dave, what's up?"

"Sav has a sore throat," Dave sighed.

"We're screwed if we don't have a singer," I pointed out.

"No, we are not giving up. There's bound to be another guy singer. But who?" As Adam was trying to figure out a way to save our plan, someone started walking through the hall. Well, it was actually a group but my eyes were focused on one girl.

She cleaned up very nicely, not just nicely but incredibly.

"If Sav's got a sore throat, why would he still be going to the dance?" Adam pointed out.

"You know over-achievers and their student council duties," Dave noted. I agreed to that, even though I had no clue what the feeling of being an over-achiever. Maybe in sports, but that's about it. But I got some feeling Sav came here because his even more over-achieving girlfriend forced him too.

I needed to find the other band members of our fiasco but they were nowhere to be found. Our piano player is probably still getting ready, knowing her. And KC, our guitar player, is still with his girlfriend. When they found out about our plan, he asked in, just without Jenna knowing because he wanted to surprise her. Being his best friend, of course I would say yes and tell Sav to step down to only singing. Glad I did because it'd be fully over right now without a guitar player.

"Drew, I know that's your girl and all, but we seriously need to find a singer," Dave repeated.

"I HAVE AN IDEA!" Adam ran straight toward what I couldn't take my eyes off. How does running toward Clare have anything to do with finding a singer…? That's when he grabbed Eli's hand and dragged him all the way over here, leaving both parties (Clare's and mine) confused.

"What's up, Eli. It's good seeing you here," I casually lied to the guy still wanting to get with the girl I loved.

"Yeah, same. I like the color combinations," Eli casually lied as well. We both knew my blue metallic vest internally blinded him. It even blinded me. Jenna told me that Clare would spot me better if I stood out.

"That's it. Everyone, guys bathroom," Adam commanded which we followed. "Okay, enough with the awkward chit chat. He's your guy!" he proclaimed.

"Sorry, I don't roll that way," Dave winced.

"Me neither, even if I was gay," Eli fired back. Touché.

"Not like that! I mean Eli's your singer," Adam explained.

"Excuse me?" Eli and I blurted out at the same time. Adam wants this guy, the one who tried to kill himself over for the girl I'm trying to win over, to sing for our cover? I'm sorry, but I'm not that laid back.

"Eli can sing and you desperately need a singer. Problem solved," Adam returned.

"Is this that thing you were telling me about last time you came? How do you know I can even carry a tune?" Eli shot back.

"Everytime we belt out to 'Teenage Wasteland', you were actually decent. Do you know how hard it is to do that without sounding like you could be legitimately tone deaf?"

"It's actually 'Baba O'Riley" and so what? I'm probably not capable for Drew's choice of songs," Eli corrected and uttered.

"He probably isn't. We'll find someone who is," I urged to Dave and Adam. The chances were more unlikely by the minute but I wouldn't let this jackass win.

"Ouch. Someone's having attitude," Eli smirked. I hated that smirk with a burning passion, even more than Fitz.

"What do you expect? You try to steal my girlfriend by forming a team that sabotaged our relationship, then try to kill yourself which leaves my girlfriend in absolute guilt, and now you're practically hitting on her right in front of my face. Do you want me to invite you over for a night of Guitar Hero?" I exploded.

"I prefer Modern Warfare 2 actually," Eli taunted.

"Just, stop it already, you two. This is getting ridiculous. Drew, so what? SO FUCKIN' WHAT? You're the one who decided at the worst possible time ever to go for the girl. What did you expect? Your relationship to have no problems at all? That's what happens, so deal with it. And Eli, you just need to stop edging with your clever and sarcastic mouth because you need to have the last word! Your guys' feud will go into circles over and over and over again and it will go nowhere. So put your differences aside for one night so the others involved won't get screwed over. Like Dave and KC," Adam summarized.

We were all quiet, processed in our thoughts. I honestly wanted to punch this guy in the face but I've come a long way and I'm not messing it up just because I'm pissed off. If we didn't have a singer, I could never show Clare that I actually gave a damn about her. As well as Dave for Ali and Adam would leave tonight not knowing how much his girl cares for him. I could do it, _for one night. _But the problem is, can Eli?

"Black Ops is better, I'm just saying," Dave objected.

"So what's the song?" Eli agreed and asked at the same time.

"'Nothin' On You' by Bruno Mars," Dave answered. I could already see the "Kill me now" expression Eli was wearing.

"Out of the song selections you could choose to win over a girl, you choose THAT one?" Eli addressed.

"Bruno Mars is the cat's meow for Clare," I indicated.

"I had no idea. Alright, so how can I memorize and practice if I don't even know the lyrics…?"

"Sav already knows the song and Dave has the song on his iPod. These can help you as much as they can," Adam instructed as he led Eli out of the stall. "We'll all meet back in here thirty minutes before you guys play. That gives you two hours to update KC and what not," Adam directed.

Now we were both alone in the stall, in silence. That's when the toilet flushed and out came Wesley. He was in here in all through our argument and we never noticed? He could've at least made his presence known with a cough or a "Hi, Wesley in the stall." This couldn't get any more awkward.

"Actually, Starcraft would've been my pick," Wesley walked out with that statement. It's good to know all he got out of eavesdropping was the best picks for an XBOX 360 or a PS3.

(Ali's POV)

"Ali, did you just see Adam shove Drew, Dave, and Eli into the bathroom or am I just imagining things?" Clare questioned as we walked into the gym, where the majority of Degrassi dances were held.

"Nope, you saw right," I replied. I wish we both weren't as lost and had the answer to this one. Endless theories were all we had but it would lead us nowhere.

"Something's wrong with that picture, Ali. Our ex-boyfriends, our friend, and the guys we currently like are all in the same bathroom! What could they be doing?" Clare emphasized.

"The endless fun they could be having, without you two," Bianca implied as she past by us. What makes that whore think she can do that? How the heck does she think she owns the world when everyone hates her? That's not being confident, that's just being plain conceited. I am so tired of her being able to get with everything, considering the stunts she pulls.

I walked up to the punch bowl and grabbed a drink. It wasn't for me, though, but for Bianca. Immediately, I followed her and splashed the drink all over her. _That's for all the relationships you've screwed over. _The look on her face was priceless and I've never felt so empowering in my life.

"You bitch! What the hell is wrong with you?" Bianca screamed. Everyone around us stopped dancing and just watched at her outburst.

"Should've done that a long time ago," I admitted.

"Hey, Prude, get your backstabbing friend before I do put her in her place, okay?" She demanded at Clare.

"You can call me a prude. But remember, at least guys actually respect me," Clare retorted.

"Oh, you think that makes you so much better. Well, I'm not some clingy whiney girl whose survival depends on what other people think about them. I can thrive just from respect from me. And just so you know, who's the one who's actually had more guys want me? This girl," Bianca snarled. Get over yourself.

"Well, I'm the type of girl who wants quality not quantity. And just for the record, guys don't want you. They want what's between your legs and the wonders you can do with that nasty mouth. It's a plus that you make it so easy. And those qualities can only last up to an hour, tops. Yeah, you definitely have respect for yourself," Clare finally said. I must say, a best friend could never be so proud.

Simpson came up to our scene, with that oh-so famous "What's going on now…?" routine.

"What's the problem here?" I stand corrected, but I got the gist of it I think.

"She poured punch all over me for no reason then her and her friend called me inappropriate names!" Bianca whined. That's because you do inappropriate things, what do you expect?

"Ms. Edwards and Ms. Bhandari, I suggest you two to leave before any more drama can happen at this dance," he unfairly instructed. He didn't even ask us if it happened or not. Although it did, still, I don't like getting assumed from Bianca's pity case. No one likes getting chosen over a whore.

"But Mr. Simpson…" I spoke until he cut me off.

"You're lucky I'm not giving you both detentions and calls to your parents. I would think you two would learn from the previous dance," he finalized.

We nodded to and left without anymore arguments, for Simpson has been getting a lot of stress ever since that last dance happened. The Education Board is practically stalking him. The guilt went through me, for if I didn't start any of this, Bianca would've never blamed Clare. I ruined her night because my hormones wanted revenge. But still, Clare's speech to Bianca was totally worth it. Probably not for Clare, though.

"I'm sorry I had to pour punch on her. I didn't think she'd bring you into this and Simpson would punish you for something you didn't deserve," I apologized as we were walking outside the door.

"Hey, don't try to take all the credit now," Clare joked. Oh, her sarcasm can always put me at ease or piss me off. I'm glad it's putting me at ease instead. "But sometimes doing the wrong thing is okay, as long as it's for the right cause."

The girl I met in the beginning of ninth grade has certainly changed. We both have. If something like this happened to us last year, she would've had a freak attack. That's when I thought about Connor's incident and how she went to great lengths to help him. On the other hand, I'M the one who freaked out. Despite her removal of the glasses, wardrobe change, and maybe some over exaggerated myths about the opposite sex, she still always kept a strong hold of her integrity. And it took me this long to see it and actually appreciate it for once.

**By the way (as you've seen) Luke Bilyk (Drew) plays drums, and I actually found out Sam Earle (KC) plays guitar. And for you Munro Chamber fans (I'm sure there's a bunch of you out there), he actually sings. Actually singing well or not is your opinion but I don't think he's that bad. And you'll find out someone of Degrassi's finest is musically talented as well (hint, double hint, think PIANO) Okay well, I hope you weren't too disappointed and I'm almost done with Part Two. Just wanted to divide it into two parts because they're so long, and maybe a little bit for the bad attempt at suspence.**


	36. Chapter 36

**So... this is part two to the previous chapter. It's long but aren't the ending ones always? Okay maybe not always, but usually (I think so) okay so here you go!**

(Adam's POV)

After another dry run through Eli's singing, and Dave and Drew finally calming down, I think we were good to go. Now we just got to wait for KC and Jenna to get here. But I have a new task which should be simple, to find the reasons why they're all playing here at the first place. My feelings about Clare taking back Drew were certain. I've come to terms that Clare's just an overall happier person when she's with Drew. She and Eli always had to one up another with their witty comments and with their different viewpoints; it eventually would've never worked out. But with Drew, she can show her true colors and the guy is still mad for her. Drew's type has either been giddy princess (no offense, Ali) or just a plain slut (offense to Bianca) but for once, he finally found a girl he automatically clicked with. I've never been so proud of my brother. Okay, maybe trying to fight Fitz in order to defend my honor gave him some major bro points.

I walked around the gym but there was no sight of Clare. I couldn't even find Ali with her flashy threads. This is seriously not good. Drew and Dave's work would have been for nothing if they aren't here. Of course this would timely happen right when their presence is needed the most. HOW THE HELL AM I GOING TO FIND THEM? _Your phone, stupid. _Oh, right.

I started typing frantically, as if it'd make a difference in our time frame, _Clare, where are you and Ali? We need to talk. _

Why isn't she texting me back? Clare is usually on top of these things. Next try is Ali, but this time I'm calling her. Pick up, come on, pick up. PICK UP! Don 't send me to… that bitch sent me to voicemail. After I heard Ali's over rehearsed voice about how she'll call me back and yada yada yada, I hung up. Doesn't that just put the icing on the cake?

(Jenna's POV)

The day with KC and Kenna went well to my surprise. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't expecting a horrible day and going to dread every minute of it. But due to my experiences with Kenna, I thought she'd cry the whole time. But all we did was hang out in the park and the girl couldn't have been more entertained. All KC did was let her bounce on his lap and she giggled as if it was a theme park ride. After the park, we just had a mellow meal at his mom's house.

Present time, we got dropped off at the school by his mom. Apparently, he already bought the tickets and his mom got me a dress as my early birthday present. It's possibly one of the few sweet things people have done for me. I also appreciate the fact that I don't have an evil boyfriend's mother. I've never had good experiences with mothers in the past, because they always thought I was trash for not having one. But KC's mother isn't like that, even if I practically swapped her life for making her a grandmother when she barely got settled into being a mother.

"Aren't you all smiles," KC winked.

"A great day does that to people," I smiled once again which made him grab my hand.

"I think that's Jenna. Jenna!" That was the recognizable voice of Ali Bhandari. I turned around and saw that they were sitting on one of the outside tables. How could I have not seen them before? I quickly started walking toward them as they followed up running toward me. We met halfway and embraced in a group hug.

"Girls and their need to choke each other with hugs," KC jokingly muttered.

"You're just mad because you're not getting the love from Jenna at the moment," Clare blurted out. Oh Clare and her sarcasm.

"Well in that case…" I heard the footsteps of KC and felt an addition to our group hug. We all stopped the hug and jumped right into conversation.

"Jenna, you look so pretty!" Ali squealed.

"Aw, thanks. But look at you and Clare. I can hardly recognize Clare in her… CLARE EDWARDS! DO I SEE EYELINER?" I know I tend to make things a big deal but she was wearing makeup, a lot more than I have ever seen in my life.

"Yeah. This is all Ali's creation by the way," Clare insisted.

"Nice work, Ali," I complimented. I bet Drew's mouth literally watered when he saw her.

"Why are you guys out here if the dance is inside…?" KC asked.

"Oh yeah, we got kicked out. For showing 'inappropriate' behavior toward Bianca," Clare retorted.

"Clare got fruit punch all over the skank's dress," Ali bragged.

"Wow," KC muttered in shock just as I did. Eyeliner and getting in trouble, is this even Clare Edwards? Wait! They can't get kicked out! Then she won't see Drew and Ali won't see Dave. I can't let all those long hours go to waste!

"No, I need you guys. Come on, there's got to be a way Simpson will let you guys in," I frantically swayed.

"Jenna, you'll be fine. You got your boyfriend to dance with. We'll just wait until Sav and Eli get out, so they can take us home," Clare said.

"Can't you text them about this dilemma? Maybe Sav could pull some strings," I still tried to push so everyone wouldn't get screwed over.

"Nope. We both left our phones in the locker," Ali answered. That's just great.

"I'll text Adam. Maybe he can let you guys through," KC brought up.

"No, you don't have to do that. Honestly, going back in there is pointless," Ali insisted.

"Please, please, come in there. You can blame me if Simpson catches you guys. But please go in, for me," I begged like a whiney little girl. Maybe playing annoying will get to them.

"Agh, okay," Ali rolled her eyes. Yes!

"KC, make that call," I demanded. I felt bad for being so bossy to everyone but it's for a good cause.

(Clare's POV)

Getting back into the dance was easier than I thought. KC finally got a hold of Adam and he said he'd talk to Sav and Holly J about it. Then he called us back saying to just go through the door and they would handle it. We did as we were told and apparently, Sav and Holly J were the only ones at the ticket booth. She looked around until the supervisors were out of close proximity, and escorted us into the gym. She advised us to avoid the supervisors as much as possible and told us if we get caught, blame it on Sav. We all laughed but I wasn't quite sure if Holly J was being serious or not.

Jenna didn't miss a beat walking toward us as she saw that we made it. We looked as if we were the two awkward girls standing next to the punch bowl. But in reality, we were two girls who snuck back in for getting into a tussle because she made a nasty comment about the guy you can't stop thinking about. Things are really different than what they seem to be.

"Clare, Simpson is coming our way!" Ali whispered. What was our solution to this problem? Not running away, this would've been the logical thing. No, we hide _under_ the round punch table like we're five year olds trying to hide from the boogie monster. I hope Jenna doesn't make a big fuss about it.

"I don't think Simpson saw us," Ali relieved. But going under a table wasn't noticeable enough. "I'm glad this table has a cloth that's large enough to go all the way to the floor." Why else would we go under a punch table?

"Hi! So, what brings you here under the punch table?" Looks like Jenna decided to join us.

"Well, you know. Ali decided it was too old fashion to run to the bathroom so she dragged me and her under here. Did Simpson see us?" I explained and asked.

"No. But maybe it's a good idea if you guys stay under here. You know, just in case you get caught," Jenna suggested. Then, what was the whole point of sneaking back in here? Just so we could hide under a punch table while everyone else grinds on each other. I saw footsteps through the half inch of the lime-green table cloth didn't cover. I wasn't sure whose footsteps they were but the way the leather dress shoes walked were familiar.

Then it hit me. They were Drew's. I couldn't explain how I knew but for the fact that I knew.

Another pair of feet came strutting along, only showing the $45 pedicure and the silver stiletto. Looks like someone has company and I'm the one who has to pathetically watch this. I heard their voices but I couldn't make out of what they were talking about. At least I don't have to watch them hook up if they decide to. _If Drew hooks up with her I swear_… Clare, stop. He's not your boyfriend and he no longer cares about you. Just get over it already! _But I can't. _

Drew is not some guy I can get out of my head. He's someone I opened myself up to when I felt the most vulnerable while he did the same. I sheded my tears, showed him my half-naked body, trusted him, and overall poured my heart to him. And he took it all which tied me closer to him. Thank God I didn't sleep with him or I might've gone insane when we broke up. Not that I'm not insane already. The point is I don't want to get over him. I don't. I want him. I need him. I _love_ him. Wait, what? Yes, I love him. I haven't realized it but I really do love him. It took me this short of time to realize I love him. Shivers and fears came running througn my spine, creeping over every single vertabrae. All these realized feelings were too much to handle but it was too late to stop them now.

My place is even more pathetic. This story is not a classic, but a cliche. Here's a girl in love with a guy, but there's a 99.99% chance he doesn't give a rat's behind about her. When she goes through his mind, he probably thinks, "Oh, she's that girl who caused me all that bullshit people call drama." Now here comes the hilarious twist. She's under the table, with her girlfriends at least, being present to where he's about to get a booty call. Ick, I hate that word but it's the only word I can mentally think of at the moment.

Andrew Torres, WHY! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DO THIS TO ME! _You're the loser who let him. _This is my fault, I should've walked away and said thank you the moment he saved me from Fitz. As of right now, I could hate him as the guy who broke my best friend's heart. But that's not the case. I love him being the guy who took my heart.

I LOVE HIM! I LOVE HIM! I LOVE HIM!

"I love him," I let out. Jenna and Ali heard me and could I say they seemed alarmed.

"Drew?" Ali asked, wide-eyed. I nodded.

"Then why aren't you with him right now? Now's your chance," Jenna ordered. I shook my head. "Why not?"

"It's too late," I answered. I didn't pass it off in a dramatic tone, but as a realistic one. The silver heels were gone on the bright side. My hopes of him turning her down went up but unrealistic hopes can take you so far. My eyes caught the All-Star Converse walking up to Drew's were definitely girl's feet.

"Really, Adam? Could he have been at least classier with the footwear?" Ali rolled her eyes. We both silently shh'd her as we tried to hear their conversation. The music was too loud for us to directly hear their dialogue but we still wanted to keep quiet in case they could hear us.

"Clare, Drew is literally a good seven inches away. It is obviously the right time." Jenna obviously wouldn't give up. Drew's feet scurried away and Adam's were still there. Ali quickly smacked them and they jumped alright. Ten seconds after, he was with us under the round table. We were all crowded, hardly being able to breathe.

"There you guys are! Is this some underground cult you guys conjured?" Adam humored.

"We don't want Simpson to catch us and Jenna is keeping us company," Ali explained.

"And hiding under the table where the majority of people go to? Yeah, that's a great solution," he responded.

"Hey, you and Drew didn't notice," I pointed out. It's not like people are going to say, "Now that I got my drink, might as well look under the table to see if there's a magical surprise that awaits!" Maybe Wesley would but any of us, single-handedly, could drag him under here in a split second.

"Whatever. So, why'd you guys bring me down here? Because I don't think I'm a suitable member of whatever voodoo you guys do," he joked.

"Adam there's no time for…" That's when the dance music stopped. I dropped my voice. What in Sam Hill's name is going on?

"Looks like they're playing," Adam smiled.

"Who? Sav's band?" Ali snapped.

"No. Just get out of the table and you'll see," Adam demanded. Right, so I could give myself another oppurtunity to get caught. Yeah, I'm not planning to let that happen. That's when I had another idea of my next hiding location but, at the same time, see whatever Adam was fussing about. First entering the dance, I recall a picture pose area that included those silly cardboard backgrounds where they have holes so you can put your head in and pretend to be a clown or an animal. They have them at fairs all the time.

"As long as you follow my lead," I stated. Adam shook his head but his eye contact showed his agreement. As we got out, I took a good look at what Adam was talking about. It was of the temporary platform that could be considered a stage. But now it had new additions: KC with his guitar, Drew with the mic, Eli, Dave with another mic, Connor with a laptop, Fiona on the keyboard, and a drum set. They all had cardboard signs hanging on their torso, but why and what of? No time to try to figure it out. I quickly spotted the picture pose area; luckily it was in the back but in eye view of the stage. We rushed to it and Ali and I coincidently went to the same backdrop. The holes perfectly fit our height.

"That'll definitely work. Because Simpson can't recognize your faces," Adam is really showing his fluency in sarcasm today, isn't he? Our focus was on the stage now as the light dimmed and he spotlight was on them.

"What the hell? What is Fiona doing up there?" Adam nearly scowled.

"Looks like they failed to mention the piano player," Jenna muttered. She knew about this, too? Am I missing something here?

"Can you please tell me what the hell is going on?" Ali growled. At least she was as confused as I am. I was about to ask the same thing anyway, minus the hell. For example, what is Eli doing up there? Is that why they all crowded in the boys' bathroom? Eli gave the microphone to Drew. The guys, jocks obviously, started hollering and the girls started cheering. Lovely. Well, he better give some answers. That's when I got a better look of the signs. They were all names. Fiona's said: "Adam T", KC's "Jenna M", Dave's "Ali B", Connor's "naviloveslink96" (probably a gamer), Eli's "Morty", and Drew's "Clare E".

"Hi, hope everyone's having a good night," Drew introduced. "We'll be playing only one song so you guys will be able to dance again, shortly. The names written on our signs are the people we each personally dedicate the song to. And even if you're not here, Clare Edwards, I hope you know I'm playing for you. Eli, take it away." My heart literally stopped. I think Ali's, Adam's, and Jenna's did as well. He gave the microphone back to Eli as he took out his drumsticks and took a seat behind his place.

"I just learned this song an hour ago so cut me some slack if I screw up," Eli added. Fiona started playing the piano and Eli quickly started off that known intro:

"Beautiful girls, all over the world…" At least twenty girls' died of infatuation as he started singing. Who knew Eli could hit notes! A Bruno Mars song at that!

"I could be chasing but my time would be wasted. They got nothing on you, Morty. Nothing on you, Morty." Oh, Eli, always putting his humor into everything. Eli continued singing until Dave got in with the rap verse from the song and Drew started drumming which led KC playing his simple chords. Connor, with his computer skills, revamped bits and parts of Dave's and Eli's voices which echoed just like in the song and even added some cool yet simple beats. I couldn't believe that what they were actually playing sounded… decent.

(Ali's POV)

I was awestruck at Dave. All this time when I treated him like dirt, he still liked me. Even though Dave's too good for me, I think I deserve a chance to prove myself worthy. I saw a couple of tears in Clare's eyes and both Jenna and Adam were blushing. Jenna tried to it cover up by swaying to the beat. Is this actually happening? Our guys (and girl) playing together for us? I'd least expect guys (and girl) from such different cliques to work together.

I took a look at Jenna and she beamed, "This is why we needed you guys to sneak back in with us."

"I can't believe you knew this and didn't tell us," I frowned but we all knew I was dying of joy on the inside. Jenna gave her cute smile and went behind the backdrop hugging me.

"Oh, you and Clare Bear love the surprise," she grinned. Clare turned to us and she shook her head in sigh but tried to disguise it as agony. We all set our sights on Adam, as he still was focused on Fiona. He really had an effect on her for her to dedicate this song to him. Sometimes, personality really does count and I'm glad Adam proved it. He's definitely more of a man than the majority of these guys.

The song finally came to an end and practically the whole crowd went nuts, full of applause. We all gave that expression of "What's Next?"

"Thank you for bearing with us," Eli opened up. Oh please, you know you grabbed every single girl's attention.

Clare was the first to speak up, "Adam, go get her." We all nodded and he smiled.

"I'll text you later tonight," Adam directed towards Clare. He stood all shaky, probably nervous as ever.

"Stop stalling. Now go, loverboy!" I exclaimed. He made his way away from us and to Fiona.

"KC's over and I'm dying to show my appreciation, but you guys better have now enough knowledge that those two guys up there are crazy for you!" Jenna playfully informed.

"Yeah, we know. I think by the look on KC's face, he's desperately in need of some Jenna time," I informed back. She hugged us both and went to her baby daddy.

"Clare, I think we're done pretending to be a fish and a mermaid," I broke out. She smiled and we both got out from the cardboard layout of the "deep blue sea".

"Yeah, I need to get my phone anyways. When will you be done with, you know?" Clare winked.

"I'm not sure. Probably a little before the dance. But it's not like you're leaving because you are talking to Drew, right?" I objected.

She hesitated before saying, "Of course. But don't worry about me, worry about the guy behind you." I turned around and sure enough, it was Dave. I turned back around to give my goodbye to Clare but she was already gone.

I couldn't help but laugh, only because I had all these butterflies going around in my stomach. "Dave! Hi, nice name tag," I awkwardly complimented.

"Really? I've been getting a lot of compliments on it. I think I might legally change my name. Hope you don't mind. Anyway, did you like our song?" Like it? I LOVE IT! ABSOLUTELY LOVED IT! It made my heart melt and I thought it was the sweetest thing ever.

"I enjoyed it a lot," I tried to keep it cool. He looked down in disappointment. No, I didn't mean to sound like it meant nothing. I grabbed his hand and his head went right back up. "It meant a lot to me. Especially since I thought you hated me."

"Thanks. I intended to make it that way. And why would I hate you? You're one of the most sensitive and beautiful girls I've ever met. How could I hate on a girl like that?" he declared. Time to finally speak up and stop trying to run away.

"Look, Dave. You seriously are too good for me. I'm sorry I acted like a bitch the last time we talked and I only did that because I thought I didn't deserve you," I sincerely explained.

"Not going to lie, I felt like I got slapped in the face. But why would you ever think that? I know I may not be the star athlete or hot bad boy but even I think I deserve an amazing girl like you. Plus, even if I am _irrestiable_, I'm pretty sure you're good enough for me," he affirmed. I embraced him harder than I embraced anyone before. He's definitely the guy I've been looking for and he was here the whole time. I had my chance at the party; I should've never chosen Drew. Not that I hate Drew but if I chose Dave, I could've dodged all this unnecessary drama from last semester and this semester. But maybe I needed the drama in order to realize what a great guy Dave is.

I whispered in his ear, "Hey, ever made out under a punch table?" His responded face expression? Priceless.

"I've had the same amount experience as a junior high student."

"Well, you're going to break that barrier tonight," I pulled away and led him to where I intended to do what I've been wanting to do for a long time.

(Clare's POV)

I finally got my phone from my locker and noticed all the missed calls I got from Adam and Eli. I can't believe they were in on this and Ali and I were completely oblivious. But it's a pleasant surprise to know Drew still has feelings for me. Even when I did my best to give him the cold shoulder. But should we give it another try? There's no doubt that I love the guy but I'm always going to have to fight off those girls and we'll have drama. But I doubt he actually loves me as well. Likes me, yes, but love? Not so much. It's best if I keep away from all that drama and uncertainty for a while. I kept pacing in front of my locker until I had the idea of the support from some fresh air.

I realized how bad an idea it was when I got outside to find that it was raining. On a warm, summery June night, it starts to suddenly be rain. Is the weather on it's period right now? On the bright side, the rain cooled down all the humidity I felt in that dance from all the bodies in the gym. But that heat climbed right back, including my heartbeat speeding up, when I heard that familiar voice call out my name. I turned around and as expected, it was him.

"Hey, Drew. Fancy seeing you here," I greeted. The rain seriously complimented his complexion if you ask me.

"Are you insane? What are you doing out here? Don't you realize it's raining? You could catch a cold," he scolded. Interesting, usually I'm the one who says things like that. He grabbed my hand but I refused to budge.

"Wait," I began which made him stop. "I liked the song. It was quite thoughtful of you guys, really." I grabbed the other hand that wasn't holding mine which made him grin.

"It was all for you. Now can we please talk about this inside. Do you know how many people die from pneumonia?" he argued.

"You could've done something a little simpler to win me over. And how did you know I love that song?" I felt bad for completely dismissing his concerns but I needed answers.

"Yeah, but you practically shunned my existence. I needed to do something to get your attention. Wait, so you're saying it did win you over?" His grin started growing. Is that what I said? Yes, it is. I hate when my sub-conscious talks over me. But I do admit that I want Drew back but he doesn't want me the way I want him. He may have my name written over his heart but his name is imprinted in mine. It wouldn't be fair to him if I'm this attached when it's obvious he isn't.

"Look, Drew. I need set you straight. I don't like you the same way you like me," his smile faded as he started to walk away. Could he not walk away when I'm talking to him? Out of all the times where I need to get something off my chest, he storms off because he decides he doesn't like what I'm saying. Fine, I don't need his stupid satisfaction. Here goes nothing. "I love you," I finally confessed which scared the living shit out of me and since he stopped in his tracks, I think it scared him also. "I need to say it because I know I'm probably just your casual girlfriend but it's my fault for getting too attached. I'm sorry and I…" _understand if you don't want to be with me. _

My speech got cut off when Drew turned around and rushed to press his lips against mine. This rain could not bring down the rising temperature that is occurring at the moment. I felt his hand lightly press against my back while the other was gently against my cheek. My arms made its way around his neck. Our lips were definitely longing for each other and let me tell you, it was worth the wait. We finally stopped to catch our breath but our gaze held on.

Drew spoke nearly in a whisper, "Clare, you drive me to the edge, some of your words feel like a punch in the balls," it's so romantic to know I have that effect, "your quick and clever remarks make me feel like a retard, I never feel like I get anything right with you, I sometimes hate the fact that your purity ring stops me from ripping your clothes off and well, you know, how hard to please you are, and how I can never win an arguement with you, but you are not casual when I can barely get you out of my mind. I love you, too." Just those three words would've worked. But his honesty is what is making me go insane. But he LOVES me! That's all I needed to realize, I'm freezing my buns off right now. A kiss in the rain was nice, don't get me wrong, but I wanted to go back in.

"Can we go back in?" I shyly asked.

"Finally!" he let out. We both ran back in the school that was currently booming from the music in the gym. I started to shiver, not because of the rain excess but the fact that I'm with him. How come this guy has so much power over my body heat? He tried warming me up by rubbing his hands over my arms. We looked at each other's eyes again and rushed in for a kiss. I lost track if I was getting shivers or mini heat shocks every kiss Drew and I shared in this moment.

He put me up against the wall and we kept this going until I heard a loud "MS. EDWARDS AND MR. TORRES!" in a deep shrill. By impulse, I pushed him away and turned my head to the sound. I didn't want to push away but who wants to keep making out in front of the principal? It wasn't Mr. Simpson, though. It was Adam, with Fiona by his side. What first came into my mind was, "Awww they made up!" and felt the relief of not being an adult supervisor that yelled us. Then annoyance that Adam would be the one to pull that maneuver. Typical Torres move.

"Damnit, Adam!" I screamed. Whoa, calm your hormones. Drew and Adam had a three-second gawk of my outburst until they both bawled into laughter.

"I have knack of lip-blocking, sue me. Out of all people, you guys should know my voice can be quite authoritative," Adam smirked. Drew chased him and put him in a head lock to pull a noogie as Fiona and I started laughing. "Ahhhhh, stop, you're getting water all over me!" he yelled. As they were having their tussle, Fiona walked over to me with a smile.

"It's actually sweat," Drew falsely corrected which made Adam disgusted as he tried even harder to get Drew off of him. "Just kidding! See, jokes aren't so funny when you're on the shorter end, huh?" They both kept rough housing which Fiona and I ignored.

"No offense, but why do you two look like wet dogs?" Fiona questioned as she was observing us. Before I could explain she quietly cooed, "Kiss in the rain?" I started blushing and nodded. Right in synch, Jenna, KC, and Eli walked out of the gym and we all made eye contact. Adam and Drew were too caught up in their moment to realize they came around.

"A'HEM!" Eli coughed in an extremely obvious manner. They both stopped and Adam raised an eyebrow at Eli as Drew went to me and put his around my side. Ah, it felt so good to be this physically close around him again.

"What? Being frontman didn't give you enough attention?" Adam called out.

"Eli! How come you didn't tell me you could sing like that?" Jenna cried.

"Yeah, Eli!" I liked adding into this interrogation.

"I think a talent like mine needs to be hidden so it doesn't get corrupted by society," Eli over exaggeratedly boasted.

"That goes for you three as well," I pointed to Drew, KC, and Fiona.

"Hey, you never asked," Drew shrugged.

"Well, at least it's good to know Kenna is for sure learning guitar," Jenna exclaimed.

"Hey, are you guys pretty much over the dance?" Fiona randomly asked. We all nodded. For a second, I even forgot we were at a dance.

"What if we all take this over to the Dot then?" she suggested. I liked that idea very much.

"But how are we all going to get there when not all of us have vehicle transportation and it's raining?" Eli consoled.

"Well, Simpson said since it was raining, we could leave the instruments in the gym until Monday. And I have the van until next week so we could all huddle everyone up and drive over there," Fiona dismissed. Perfect but…

"What about Ali and Dave?" I mentioned. Everyone looked as if they completely forgot about those two. Good thing I brought them up.

"I think I saw them go under the punch table. I could get them, but that'd make for an awkward moment," Adam reasoned. True.

"Alright. To Fiona's van!" Drew enthused as everyone cheered. We headed toward the door that would lead us out of the building. I don't remember how it got there but Drew and I started talking about the fact that since white and black vans are obviously red lights for potential child abductors, now those abductors have more discreet cars to not blow their cover. Until I realized I was only talking while he gave the occasional nod because he was zoning out. So I decided to start saying something that would take him out of the zone.

"So, after the Dot. Since Adam is riding with Fiona and it'll be just the two of us in your car. I think it's time I'd give you a gift you've been waiting for a long time," I winked as his ears started to perk up.

"Really?"

"Mhm. But it has to be really dark so no one can see because I have actually never given a gift like this before. And I'm kind of scared." I started stroking his arm in my best seductive manner which made his blue eyes widen.

"Oh, Clare," he sighed into happiness.

"Because I love you, I'm going to give you this certain piece of jewerlery I've had for years," he got the idea I meant my purity ring but the funny thing is... "I'm going to give you my glow in the dark watch!" I didn't. He looked down and I started cracking up. "That got your attention, didn't it?" He seriously thought I was going to lose my virginity because he admitted he loved me? Oh, he may be out of the doghouse but that doesn't mean I'm giving him a treat just yet. Who knows, maybe eventually but this is definitely not the year.

"You are so cruel, but you know what, I love you anyway. But that doesn't mean I am not getting you back." He picked me up and carried me in his arms. "Like now, I'm going to drop you." He pretended he was losing grip of me which made me shriek. "Someone gets scared too easily." I smacked his arm and he started to laugh. I couldn't help but crack a smile as well. It's hard to take this guy too seriously.

For some reason I couldn't stop thinking about my past experiences with the Degrassi school dances as we got into the van.

_The first one was my first official dance with a boy (I wouldn't count the one at my aunt's wedding with my cousin when I was nine) and caused friendship drama. _

_The second one gave me my first kiss and first boyfriend. _

_The third one gave me uncertainties about my first boyfriend's interest in me. _

_The fourth one left me scared about losing someone I deeply cared about_.

_And the fifth one has put me in the place with the guy I'm in love with._

All this so-called my drama is not even relevant anymore. If KC never left me for Jenna, I would've never gotten over it and realized my other options such as Eli. If Eli never caused me so much heartbreak by dumping me, I would've never found a friend in Drew. All the intensity that happened after Drew and I got together only brought us closer together. If none of this happened, I would not be coiled with the guy who currently holds the key to my heart at the moment. It's funny how now we can all just sit around and laugh together. such as Eli getting tons of girls' numbers after he sang. It amazes how we all managed to click like those friends that meet for dinner in those cheesy Olive Garden commercials. I sure might've hated the process, but I'm glad everything turned out the way it did.

"Clare, what's on your mind?" Drew whispered to me as the conversation got louder.

I looked up to him and said, "Things really do happen for a reason." With that, I gave him a peck on the neck.

~THE END~

**So... that's it. I just want to thank all of you readers for choosing this story to read and follow through with all my random (I know, I should be organized) and whoever read all these long chapters... I APPLAUD YOU! Especially the people who dilligently gave me outstanding reviews (you know who you are!) **

**Now please let me know if you guys were satisfied with the ending? Any questions? Be honest and please review because I do want to know since this is my first completed FanFiction on this site. I plan to not have my other stories be as long as this. And by the way (Please note, I'm an Eclare shipper as well, but not so much ever since Eli got...obsessive) how awesome would it be if the Degrassi writers actually did a Clew/Crew/Dreclare storyline? Especially since *gasp* Eclare are on the rocks? Hmmm? ;)**

**But please, be sure to check out my other Degrassi FanFiction I'm in the works of (Vegas Night Alternative Story, What If, My Life in a Cat Costume, Zane's Little Sister, and many more to come!). If you want anymore Clew FF's, be sure to tell me! Bye and really I appreciate all the people who have taken the time for this. :D You guys are all amazing!**


	37. Update!

**Update, Not Chapter**

**Hi guys! So for a while now, I have been trying to set up a plotline for this story and I finally got it... Well, sort of, it could be revised in the future. But I already have the first chapter down so I'll be posting that shortly. Just wanted to spread this first on this page so people who have this as a story alert or something can see it in case they're interested in a sequel! Hopefully, you are :) Anyway, also thank you to those who reviewed like crazy and stuck through this FF until the end! (It was actually my first, so it was more of a experiment haha so sorry for the terrible grammar and what not) If it wasn't for you guys, I would've never been inspired to do a sequel. It will be up tomorrow, the title so far will be called "Vintage Ferrari's and A Nintendo 64".**

Here's a little promo:

_Clare and Drew have been in the honeymoon phase of infatuation during the summer which will come to a stop as school starts. Adversities of the past will have an effect as well as new temptations, but will this kill their relationship as it did in the previous ones? Or will it only make them stronger? _

**Oh, and on another note... they're might be side love interests of the other characters (Adam, Eli, Bianca, Imogen, etc...) but definitely the main focus will be on Crew! So brace yourselves ;) and hopefully, just one of these episodes, the writers will give these two a chance. **_  
_


End file.
